DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Fic n.5 da 4ª temporada by Lady K & TowandaBR. Marguerite e Verônica continuam com as estranhas visões e sonhos e, procurando entendê-las, conhecerão coisas que mudarão o rumo de suas existências.
1. Capítulo 1

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 1**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esa fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: **Eis que estamos de volta! Agradecemos a todas as reviews recebidas no último capítulo de DDT4 e as opiniões de vocês.

TowandaBR, devido ao surto na última DDT, está proibida de chegar perto dos capítulos no momento de publicação. Ela disse que eu a censuro "só" porque ela quer matar R&M. Disse que só teve uma fic onde ela pôde ser livre, a Primordium nulla retrorsum (é muito boa).

Rox Bjos, amadas, deixem review!

* * *

Após sair do quarto de Marguerite, Ned correu até a sala onde encontrou Summerlee, que descansava de sua aventura.

"O senhor sabe onde está Verônica, professor?"

"Saiu com Chalenger. Estão trabalhando na estufa."

"Obrigado." – Malone voou para o elevador, não dando tempo para que Arthur falasse mais alguma coisa.

Há meses o cientista trabalhava na construção de uma estufa para cultivar algumas plantas mais sensíveis ao clima e aos insetos. Haviam feito uma estrutura de madeira e a revestiram com uma rede fina, especialmente confeccionada pelos Tintas, o grupo de pescadores que, anos antes, aprendeu a lutar contra seus inimigos graças a ajuda dos moradores da casa da árvore. Agora, Challenger terminava de fazer a instalação de uma cerca elétrica, garantindo proteção contra algum visitante indesejado.

Verônica ficara junto à nova cerca enquanto Challenger fazia alguns ajustes no moinho. Deveria gritar assim que percebesse a passagem da corrente elétrica pelos fios. Ned se aproximou de onde ela estava.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" – perguntou Verônica.

Ele respirou fundo, tomando coragem.

"Verônica, precisamos conversar."

Sem qualquer movimento que indicasse interesse, ela continuou arrancando algumas ervas daninhas que insistiam em crescer ao redor da estufa.

"Verônica, você ouviu o que eu disse?" - perguntou inseguro. Incrível como bastava qualquer atitude da loira para abalá-lo.

"Ouço perfeitamente. E tudo o que tínhamos para conversar já foi dito."

"Entendo o que está sentindo... Isso também não é fácil para mim."

Finalmente ela o encarou e Ned temeu ao ver a mágoa estampada nos olhos de Verônica, antes tão felizes e receptivos a ele.

"Se tem algo a dizer, diga de uma vez."

Cada palavra da loira o deixava mais inseguro, sem saber o que esperar dela. E o pior de tudo é que sabia que merecia tudo que Verônica lhe dizia. Já devia ter imaginado que, depois de tudo, ela não o receberia de braços abertos.

"Eu tive meus motivos para dizer todas aquelas idiotices, e chegou o momento de dizer por quê. Tudo que eu sempre evitei foi magoar você, mas não adiantou."

"Qual é o problema, Malone? Sentindo falta do calor de uma mulher na sua cama? Está arrependido porque vocês ainda não acharam a saída do platô e agora, depois de você ter se acostumado, não tem ninguém para aquecê-lo à noite?" - sua voz soou extremamente irônica. Internamente, conteve-se ao máximo para não deixar as lágrimas escaparem ou parecer fraca diante dele.

"Apenas escute, por favor." – o jornalista falou em um tom mais alto. Verônica respirou fundo, assentindo. Agora sua atenção estava toda voltada para ele, esperando o restante da explicação que, sinceramente, não desejava.

"Dias atrás um objeto de grande valor me foi confiado: o oroborus."

"O que?" – Verônica ameaçou interromper diante do fato inacreditável, mas ele a deteve, fazendo sinal com a mão para que esperasse. Ned continuou.

"Eu me tornei o guardião da metade do oroborus e, por segurança, não poderia dizer a ninguém que estava comigo e, principalmente, quem me deu essa tarefa. Sempre fui péssimo com segredos e nunca havia lhe mentido. Ninguém me conhece melhor do que você. Jamais conseguiria ocultar isso. Se eu olhasse em seus olhos, acabaria percebendo que algo estava errado... Então tudo o que me ocorreu foi afastá-la, dizendo coisas que nunca foram verdade e que a deixariam atordoada a ponto de não questionar se eram reais ou não. Tudo o que eu disse, Verônica, era mentira. Eu a amo, sempre amei, e não existe outra mulher com quem eu queira construir uma família. Tanto faz se aqui no platô ou no meu mundo."

Verônica escutava estática, enquanto as lágrimas, agora inevitáveis, escorriam pela face. Malone aproximou-se devagar, tocando-a no ombro. Seu desejo era tomá-la nos braços, beijá-la, dizer-lhe o quanto sentira sua falta e como se sentia um estúpido por ter agido daquela forma. Deu-se conta que isso seria impossível quando ela afastou o ombro, impedindo que a tocasse.

"Está me falando que disse tudo aquilo, que acabou com nosso relacionamento, por causa do pedaço de um medalhão? Esperaria isso de qualquer um, menos de você. Marguerite tem um motivo bastante humano para lutar por essa coisa, mas e você? O que poderia ser mais importante do que... nós?"

"Acalme-se, deixe-me terminar..."

"O que? Tem mais?" - a voz de Verônica era irreconhecível.

"Como eu lhe disse alguém me incumbiu dessa missão. Ela pediu e eu concordei em fazê-lo."

"Ela?"

"Que me pediu isso foi... sua mãe."

As palavras caíram pesadas sobre a loira. Já não sabia mais o que pensar ou dizer. Chegou a questionar a veracidade do que ouvia, talvez fosse algum recurso desesperado do jornalista... mas com que propósito?

"Sua mãe me procurou. Disse que precisava proteger o oroborus, mas que, se ficasse com ela, não poderia voltar a Avalon, onde era necessária. Foi quando deixou o medalhão comigo."

A loira o olhava tentando entender. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais. Ele continuou.

"Então ela me procurou novamente e disse que eu estava livre dessa missão e que deveria entregar o oroborus a sua verdadeira dona. Será que pode compreender por que eu disse tudo aquilo? Perdoe-me, Verônica. Não existem palavras para dizer o quanto me arrependo."

"Não me interessam suas mentiras. Deus, você sabe muito bem o quanto eu espero por isso! Foi uma grande falta de lealdade sua esconder ter estado com minha mãe... E, no entanto, você a viu mais de uma vez e não me contou! Como pôde?"

"Verônica, por favor..."

Agora, algumas coisas faziam sentido para Verônica. Um sentido nada bom.

"Quer dizer que esse tempo todo ela poderia ter me procurado... Não, isso ela não pôde fazer... Nem ao menos um sinal quando a tempestade aconteceu e ficamos todos desorientados, correndo perigo. Eu chamei por ela pedindo ajuda e não recebi nenhuma resposta. Mas para se preocupar com essa coisa..."

O jornalista ainda fez uma última tentativa de explicar-se, mas foi rechaçado pela loira. Ela procurou recompor-se como pôde, secando as lágrimas e tentando aparentar calma. Ned desejava sofrer mil vezes o que ela sofria, somente para tirar as nuvens que nublavam aqueles olhos da cor do céu.

"Quanto a nós, não há mais nada a dizer. O que você fez, a maneira desleal como agiu comigo, não tem perdão. Nada mais que venha de você me importa."

Ela abaixou pegando suas coisas antes de continuar.

"Grite para Challenger assim que perceber a passagem da corrente elétrica pelos fios. Estou voltando para a casa."

O sentimento de traição corroia o coração de Verônica, como uma queimadura sem perspectiva de cicatrização. Talvez, em outro momento, viesse a entender a posição de Malone. Mas não nesse instante. Afinal, a mágoa que dirigia a ele, era realmente para ele ou para sua mãe? Não se permitiu pensar nisso, era muito doloroso. E na dor, parece que nada faz sentido.

* * *

Os dias, cada vez mais longos, passavam de maneira muito lenta na casa da árvore. Challenger e Summerlee, atentos, porém decididos a deixar que os casais resolvessem seus próprios conflitos, começavam a questionar se essa posição de observadores estava realmente sendo útil. Também já era do conhecimento de todos que Marguerite recebera o oroborus e que Malone o guardou por um tempo, entretanto, ambos receavam dizer algo e piorar a situação já tão delicada. Ao menos nesse momento, preferiram contentar-se com o que lhes foi informado, nada mais.

Enquanto Marguerite e Roxton tratavam-se como estranhos, Verônica tinha aberta hostilidade contra a presença de Malone. E o jornalista, por sua, vez andava cabisbaixo e distraído, geralmente calado.

Roxton terminava de preparar o café da manhã, uma de suas tarefas daquele dia, quando Challenger sentou-se à mesa. Ainda que não fosse um grande consumidor da bebida negra e fumegante, estranhou sua ausência naquela manhã.

"Roxton, não temos café hoje?"

"Aparentemente não, Challenger. Eu estou tomando chá. Posso pegar para você."

"Não, obrigado. Vou pegar uma fruta e sair. Quero ver se a estufa resistiu à chuva da noite." – o cientista levantou-se passando pela herdeira que chegava para o café, ao sair.

"Bom dia, Marguerite!" – cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, Challenger! Bom dia, Roxton!"

"Bom dia." – sem se levantar, o caçador continuou sua refeição.

A herdeira foi até o fogão pegando o bule vazio.

"Não tem café?" – reclamou.

"Eu fiz chá. Tem bastante para todo mundo."

"Sabe que não consigo acordar sem tomar o meu café."

Ele levantou levando sua xícara para a pia.

"Não temos mais café moído. Se bem me lembro, isto era tarefa sua. Até mais tarde." – disse ele se retirando.

A herdeira ficou parada atônita enquanto ele a deixava sozinha.

* * *

"Que tal este, senhorita Mayfair? É da mesma linha que comprou da outra vez" - uma jovenzinha borrifou um pouco do suave perfume na pele de Hellen, que balançou a mão, esperando que o álcool evaporasse. Em seguida, inspirou o aroma adocicado.

"Muito bom. Embale um desses junto com minhas outras encomendas e mande entregar ainda hoje."

Já havia passado do horário de fechar e a vendedora suspirou discretamente, olhando para o patrão, no caixa. A entrega deveria ser feita no dia seguinte, mas em se tratando de uma cliente como Hellen Mayfair, o melhor era atender-lhe o desejo.

Ao sair da loja, a rua já vazia, procurou pelo cocheiro e sua carruagem.

"Idiota, eu mandei que esperasse aqui."

Supondo que seu funcionário estivesse no bar próximo dali, cansado de esperá-la fazer suas compras, foi ao seu encontro.

_"Já avisei que não fizesse isso! Mas não haverá uma próxima vez, pode ter certeza." _- ela reclamava mentalmente.

Ao virar a esquina, teve uma sensação estranha. Olhou a sua volta, verificando que dois homens vinham em sua direção, cochichando algo. Caminhou mais rápido, confirmando suas suspeitas quando eles também aceleraram o passo. Ao entrar em outra rua, encontrou mais três homens, todos mal vestidos, fechando-lhe o caminho. Se voltasse atrás, encontraria os outros dois.

Aos poucos, Hellen foi conduzida para as ruas mais estreitas, até dar num beco sem saída. Todos os 5 homens estavam, agora, reunidos, indo em sua direção.

"O que querem? Aviso que não sabem com quem estão se metendo." - ela adotou uma posição defensiva, tentando manter calma, preparando-se para tirar a arma da pequena bolsa de mão.

De trás do grupo de homens mal encarados, surgiu um homem elegante, usando um terno escuro. Os cabelos eram negros e lisos, penteados para trás. Os olhos, grandes e azuis, analisavam a elegante mulher, enquanto os lábios se moviam, soltando a fumaça de um charuto.

"Já que tem andado muito ocupada para visitar os amigos, precisei armar esta pequena surpresinha. Supondo que ainda somos amigos, não é mesmo?"

Ainda que isso fosse inevitável, Hellen ainda não esperava por esse momento: contar a Andrew os acontecimentos de sua viagem ao platô e sobre a morte de seu pai, Mordred.

* * *

Marguerite dormia calmamente. Os cabelos escuros caíam gentilmente, emoldurando o rosto de pele clara e feições intrigantes. Assim, até parecia alguém frágil, bastante diferente da mulher forte que na verdade era.

Virou-se para o lado, abraçando o travesseiro que Roxton costumava usar. Seu sono começava a agitar-se e ela, a murmurar baixinho.

_"Há algo que possa fazer por ele? Já viu algo assim?" - perguntava uma garota, por volta de seus 12 anos de idade. _

"Verônica?!" – murmurou a morena adormecida.

_A outra que falava tinha a mesma idade. _

_"Conheço essa doença... é mortal se não for tratada a tempo." respondeu após sentar-se ao lado do homem de meia idade e colocar a mão em seu rosto, verificando-lhe a temperatura. Seu corpo estava tomado por várias feridas._

_Não foi sem espanto que Marguerite reconheceu, no homem moribundo e de cabelos e barba ruivos, a figura de Challenger. Seria possível? Tinha certeza de tratar-se de outra época, de outras pessoas... ainda assim, eram ela, Verônica e Challenger._

_"Preciso de algumas ervas. Preste muita atenção, o tempo é nosso maior inimigo agora..." - continuou a jovem que se parecia com a herdeira, enumerando uma série de ervas._

As palavras já não eram ouvidas por Marguerite, sua voz tornou-se mais e mais distante, até que o sonho se perdeu...

"Marguerite, acorde!" – a herdeira sentiu alguém cutucá-la.

"Verônica? Que horas são?"

"Não sei. Talvez uma ou duas da manhã."

"O que você quer?" – estranhamente a morena se sentia alerta.

"Eu tive um sonho ontem... e hoje aconteceu exatamente a mesma coisa, o mesmo sonho. Sem mudar nada."

"Estranho... Mas não podia esperar até de manhã para me falar?"

"Por favor, apenas escute. Tenho medo de esquecer alguma coisa... Estávamos você e eu, ainda crianças. Nunca vi nenhuma foto sua naquela idade, mas tenho certeza de que era você e Challenger... e ele..."

"...estava doente... Eu pedi algumas ervas para serem usadas no tratamento dele." – Marguerite completou automaticamente – "Nós sonhamos a mesma coisa."

"Isto é impossível." – Verônica assustou-se sentando na cama.

"Deveria ser, mas não é. Você pode achar que estou louca. Eu me vi no espelho, mas não era realmente eu. Vi aquela que Fausto disse ser Morrighan."

"Tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos e, como você, não apenas sonhos. E nós duas e os homens sempre estamos neles. Vejo nossos rostos, mas é como se, ao mesmo tempo, não fôssemos nós. E tem ficado mais constantes."

"Você tem a sensação de que as pontas não ligam? Eu gostaria que os sonhos e visões pudessem se juntar para sabermos o que realmente são."

As mulheres pensaram um pouco até que Verônica finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

"Marguerite, lembra quando Malone foi até o feiticeiro Zanga e bebeu o chá que o fez imaginar que havia voltado a Londres?"

"Sim. Mas não tenho certeza de que seja só imaginação."

"Nem eu. Você tem outra idéia melhor?"

"Não. E francamente já estou começando a ficar cansada disso." – a herdeira pensou mais um pouco – "Só não acho que devamos ir sozinhas. Lembra que Malone e você quase ficaram presos no sonho dele?"

"Sim. Acha que Challenger aceitaria ir conosco? Poderíamos sair bem cedo."

Marguerite assentiu.

"É a escolha mais lógica. Certamente ficará curioso como cientista e, como amigo, fará o possível para nos livrar de encrenca."

"Acordamos ele agora e contamos ou esperamos até o amanhecer?" – perguntou Verônica ansiosa.

"Bem, eu não acho que vá conseguir dormir novamente, então..."

As duas sorriram animadas, levantando ao mesmo tempo. Com Marguerite ainda vestindo o roupão, atravessaram rápido e em silêncio a sala indo em direção aos aposentos do cientista que dormia virado para a parede.

"Challenger... acorde, Challenger." – a herdeira cutucou o ombro do homem.

"Han?! O que?!"

"Precisamos de você."

**CONTINUA!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**REVIEW OU NÃO TEM CAPÍTULO 2!!!! he!!!!  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 2**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Essa fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: (por TowandaBR)**

Como diz uma grande amiga minha: "Caraca véio!". Vocês foram demais com os reviews. Muito obrigada.

Luanna: Sniff!!! Tadinho do Ned, tadinha da Vê... um casal tão fofo não pode ficar separado. Mas, como todos sabem lady K é uma megera. Buáááá!!! Grandes revelações estão por vir.

AmandaBBC: Viu como fomos rápidas? Estamos com a produção a todo vapor. Continue conosco. E esse comentário R&M? Saiba que Lady K é subornável. Cada vez que ela ameaça juntar R&M eu dou um chocolate pequeno e ela muda de idéia. He! He! He!

Marguerrite: Tenha calma. Respire fundo que muita coisa ainda está por vir. E cá pra nós. Marg não ata nem desata, então o Rox ficar o tempo todo a disposição dá nos nervos. Pelo menos nos meus... E trata de ser mais gentil com o Ned senão mato R&M. Adoro ameaçar vocês. rsrsrs.

Jessica: Que emoção. Você ama N&V. Você é uma pessoa inteligente e feliz por amar o casal mais fofo. E não se preocupe. Não farei mal algum a eles. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo da K.

Laiza: Olha só a situação. Eu adoro N&V e vou fazer o possível para mantê-los juntos e separar R&M, mas Lady K ama R&M e quer separar N&V para sempre. Ainda bem que eu e ela não moramos na mesma cidade senão a gente ia sair no braço.

Ali: Você é muito má querendo matar alguém. Que coisa mais feia. Você deveria sempre pensar em paz e amor. Sem brigas, sem confusão... uummm!!! Pensando bem, só com paz e amor não ia ter a menor graça.

AmandaBBC (de novo): Dois reviews em um só capítulo? Nós amamos. E por esse motivo aí vai o capítulo 2. Vocês todas merecem.

Rosa: Eu quero saber quem escreveu o review e assinou pela Rosa. Onde ela está? Fique sabendo, sua impostora que tenta se passar pela Rosa que reconheci a fraude de imediato. A verdadeira jamais postaria um review em que não reclamasse do tamanho do capítulo. Devolva nossa amiga!!! Buááááá!!!

Mamma Corleone: Que susto. Você sumiu. estávamos preocupadas. Fique sabendo que as suas ameaças não nos intimidam. Somos viciadas em review, então você já sabe como é fácil fazer a gente publicar capítulos novos.

* * *

Após acordarem Challenger e pedirem sua ajuda, Marguerite e Verônica tentaram dormir mais um pouco até o nascer do sol, mas foi impossível. Ao amanhecer, o cientista tentou convencê-las a permitir que Roxton, Malone e Summerlee fossem junto, mas elas estavam irredutíveis. Não queriam que os rapazes as acompanhassem e desejavam ser rápidas e chegar o quanto antes ao seu destino, por isso também descartaram a companhia de Arthur. O cientista aceitou as condições delas, desde que ele pudesse contar aos homens que ia sair por alguns dias com as duas moças e garantir a eles que estaria tudo bem. Apesar de relutantes, elas concordaram.

George também teve algum trabalho em convencer Ned, John e Summerlee de que essa seria uma jornada da qual eles não poderiam participar. Deveriam cuidar da casa da árvore e aguardar notícias.

"Quero que os três me dêem suas palavras de cavalheiros que vão respeitar nosso acordo."

"Tem minha palavra." – disse Arthur.

"Vocês dois." – George falou sério.

O caçador e o jornalista se entreolharam até que finalmente concordaram.

"Dou minha palavra, George." – disse Roxton

"Dou minha palavra, Challenger" – foi a vez de Malone.

Bem cedo, após arrumarem suas coisas e tomarem o café da manhã, o cientista e as moças finalmente partiram. Após quase meio dia de viagem, incluindo algumas paradas para descansar e comer, enfim chegaram à caverna isolada e rústica onde morava o feiticeiro Zanga que os recebeu muito bem e rapidamente preparou tudo.

Assim como fizera quando, anos atrás Malone tomara o chá e quase ficara preso no sonho _(episódio da 2ª temporada 'London Calling')_, cobriram duas armações colocadas lado a lado com peles macias.

Marguerite e Verônica sentaram uma diante da outra enquanto seguravam os recipientes com o chá.

"Vocês têm certeza de que querem fazer isso?"

"Temos certeza que não queremos, mas vamos fazer." – sorriu Verônica.

A herdeira ergueu sua caneca em direção à loira com um brinde.

"Nos veremos muito em breve." – as moças beberam o líquido.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Há muito tempo me questiono se nossas vidas são uma construção consciente a qual damos forma de acordo com nossas ações ou se caminhamos às cegas, conduzidos por um caminho previamente construído por algo ou alguém. Quantas vidas diferentes poderíamos ter se pensarmos nas opções que se apresentam a nós? Bochra sempre me dizia que há provações pelas quais todo indivíduo deve passar, de acordo com o que precisa aprender, preparadas pelos deuses. Entretanto, a decisão final é nossa mesmo, pois se fôssemos simplesmente conduzidos, onde estaria a aprendizagem pessoal e o progresso espiritual?

Essas idéias se tornaram mais evidentes, o que me dei conta anos depois, quando eu a conheci. A partir daquele momento, nossas vidas nunca mais seriam as mesmas: nossos destinos se entrelaçariam eternamente.

Até então, meu destino era, de certa forma, previsível. Nasci no maior reino celta de minha época. Nosso povo era conhecido como os Tuahta de Dannan. Havia muitos outros, todos unidos entre si e, até certo ponto, subordinados a nossa aldeia. Ainda que os outros possuíssem seus líderes e sacerdotes, a opinião do nosso líder – Bochra - era sempre consultada.

Quando nasci, o sumo sacerdote, Bochra, disse que eu tinha algumas habilidades nunca vistas antes entre nós e que eu deveria ser treinada para me tornar uma sacerdotisa. Para o nosso povo, tornar-se um sacerdote é uma grande dádiva, é uma benção divida. Meus pais aceitaram prontamente.

Por falar neles, basta dizer que são as pessoas de coração mais nobre que já conheci, e não digo apenas por serem meus pais... Minha mãe morreu quando eu era pequena, por volta dos meus seis anos de idade, vítima de uma doença fatal. Meu pai, Belenos, fez o que pôde para que eu sentisse o menos possível a perda de minha mãe. Assim que minha mãe partiu deste mundo, ele contratou uma jovem para cuidar de mim, Vivian. Afeiçoamos-nos rapidamente e, hoje, eu a tenho como uma segunda mãe.

Boa parte de meu tempo era passado com Bochra, um sacerdote de conduta irrepreensível, justo, honesto e íntegro. Mas, para ser sincera, todas aquelas aulas costumavam me entediar. É difícil para uma criança compreender a importância de se estudar línguas, história, geografia, astronomia, filosofia, ervas medicinais, conhecimentos mágicos de cura, técnicas de defesa. Havia também o estudo das questões religiosas, o papel de conservar a tradição oral e o patrimônio histórico, cultural e religioso ancestral (nós não temos o hábito de fazer registros escritos). O hermetismo desses ritos, assim como seu caráter oral, fazia com que a capacidade mais admirada pelos druidas fosse a memória, por isso os sacerdotes eram escolhidos e treinados desde jovens, além de jurar honrar sempre aos deuses. O prestígio é tanto que a decisão dos sacerdotes poderia até mesmo contrariar as ordens de um rei ou rainha, isso caso houvesse um. Na maioria dos casos, o sacerdote comandava seu povo. Felizmente, para mim, rapidamente aprendia, como se já soubesse, só faltando uma breve recordação. Muitas habilidades desenvolviam-se sozinhas, sem nenhuma explicação. Foi o que aconteceu com as línguas: eu posso ler, falar e escrever qualquer uma. Não me pergunte como!

Era relativamente comum que eu fugisse das aulas de Bochra. Isso tornou-se uma espécie de diversão. Mas daquela vez foi diferente: discutimos, era ilógico para mim passar tanto tempo estudando quando havia tanto lá fora para ver. Saí andando sem rumo pela mata; não tinha destino certo, sabia apenas que não desejava ficar em casa ou voltar para o templo e meus estudos.

Fazia muito calor, mas nada me importava, só queria ficar o mais distante possível da aldeia. Parei apenas ao dar conta de que a temperatura estava um pouco melhor, pois já era fim de tarde. Somente então olhei ao redor e vi que não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava; nunca havia ido tão longe.

Temi pelos animais selvagens, por estar faminta e com sede, além da noite que não demoraria a chegar. Fui totalmente irracional em ter saído assim, mas afinal, o que eu estava pensando? Naquele momento, o mais certo me pareceu continuar andando, o que fiz até começar a sentir o ar mais úmido e o barulho de água.

Caminhei mais rápido, afastando já com dificuldade os galhos que se colocavam no meu caminho. Eu parecia um animal descontrolado, não sei como consegui ter vagado tanto em tal estado. Desde minha saída de casa, parecia que eu estava numa espécie de hipnose, o tempo não passou para mim.

Quase chegando, notei uma garota da minha idade sentada numa grande pedra à beira do rio. Seria perigosa? Instintivamente, levei a mão às costas onde costumo carregar meu arco e minha flecha. Que surpresa. Saíra tão fora de mim que havia me esquecido. Eu estava desarmada. Bom, ela estava sozinha então seríamos somente ela e eu. _Posso dar conta_, pensei.

Fui me aproximando sem fazer barulho e quando entrei no campo de visão da garota, ela sobressaltou-se, tirando uma pequena faca da cintura.

"Ei, quem é você? O que quer?" - perguntou tentando parecer segura, mas eu sentia o medo em seus olhos. Ela continuava sentada sobre a grande pedra, agora numa posição mais defensiva, como se fosse saltar sobre mim.

"Fique calma, quero apenas beber um pouco de água" - tentei acalmá-la. Meu receio era o de que não estivesse sozinha, aí sim eu estaria em problemas.

"Então por que chegou na surdina, como se fosse dar o bote?" - ela ainda insistiu.

"Ora, você está com a arma, se eu tentar alguma coisa, use-a." - dei de ombros. Que garota irritante.

Parecia que eu jamais havia experimentado uma água tão maravilhosa como aquela! Minha garganta e minha boca estavam secas, eu sorvia cada gole com desespero. A garota permaneceu calada, me observando. Agora eu também estava em melhores condições para observá-la: além de ter a minha idade, algo em torno de 12 anos, seus cabelos eram loiros, claríssimos, e ondulados. Seus olhos, de um azul celeste e bastante vivazes. Curioso, sua pele era bastante bronzeada. Nas aldeias druidas, isso era muito raro, todos eram branquíssimos.

Eu ainda receava que ela tentasse alguma coisa, como lutar comigo, o que não seria problema para mim. E eu era devidamente preparada para isso. Mas pensei... ela poderia ser útil para me ajudar a voltar para casa. Saberia ela o caminho de volta?

Antes que pudesse lhe perguntar, um rosnar se fez mais forte, bem próximo a mim.

"Não se mexa... está atrás de você" - a garota disse em tom baixo.

"Quantos?"

"Um... que eu esteja vendo. Está armada?"

Lamentei novamente não ter trazido meu arco.

"Não... acha que consegue acertá-lo com sua faca?"

"Improvável!"

"Mas que... então me jogue a faca, devagar."

"Se eu jogar e você errar, ficaremos desarmadas!"

"Do que adiantará sua faca quando formos devoradas por esse bicho?"

Ela ponderou por alguns segundos, até finalmente jogar sua faca. Virei lentamente e o raptor estava mais perto. Pedindo aos deuses para acertar, arremessei a arma contra o animal com toda a força que pude reunir, era minha única chance. Minha respiração parando nos instantes seguintes.

A garota desceu da pedra.

"Wow, que mira!" - ela agora sorria para mim.

Ouvimos o som de mais raptors a caminho. Ao menos agora, com o companheiro morto, poderiam se alimentar dele, nos deixando tempo para uma fuga. Com a adrenalina correndo nas veias, saímos em disparada.

"Minha aldeia não está muito longe, por aqui!" - ela me assegurou.

Quando já estávamos fora de perigo, reduzimos o passo. Ela foi a primeira a romper o silêncio.

"A propósito, sou Verônica*****, dos vados."- Agora eu entendia sua insegurança com a faca: os vados são um povo pacífico, não adepto a guerras e armas, governados por filósofos. Todos tínhamos uma ascendência comum, que foi se singularizando com o tempo.

"Sou Morrighan, dos Tuahta de Dannan... Olhe, eu gostaria mesmo é que me mostrasse como voltar para minha aldeia."

"Posso pedir que a levem, mas hoje é impossível. Já está escurecendo, é perigoso. Por que não passa a noite conosco?"

Que estupidez a minha. Depois de haver caminhado quase o dia todo, seria impossível voltar em tão pouco tempo. Lamentei por meu pai, Bohcra e Vivian, que a essa altura, já estavam revirando a aldeia inteira. Respirei fundo, Verônica tinha razão.

* * *

**Verônica**

Meu pai sempre diz que nada na natureza acontece sem que os deuses tenham conhecimento e que, portanto, nada acontece por acaso. Eu achava que isso não era verdade, até o dia em que a conheci.

Um soldado romano apareceu muito ferido e doente em nossa aldeia. Em outro local, ele teria sido morto imediatamente: os romanos estão em guerra com os celtas em geral. Nosso povo é conhecido como os vados; valorizamos a filosofia, as artes, a música... não a guerra ou a violência desnecessária. Temos alguns guerreiros, mas recorremos a eles em último caso. Não poderíamos negar ajuda a alguém que sofre, mesmo sendo um romano.

Bem, esse estava com uma doença estranha, seu corpo apresentava várias feridas e ardia em febre. Meu pai, Belfort, ficou fascinado com o caso e ficou em contato com o doente. Ele é o líder do meu povo e um grande sábio, domina praticamente qualquer assunto, é incrível. Além disso, adora inventar coisas para deixar nossas vidas mais confortáveis.

O que não esperávamos era que meu pai também contraísse a doença. Temíamos pelo pior, pois o soldado havia falecido há alguns dias. O curandeiro que o atendia pediu para que evitássemos o contato com ele, temendo uma epidemia. Eu havia acabado de receber essa última notícia e me sentia arrasada.

Meu pai era tudo que restou de minha família. É verdade que às vezes era teimoso e seu ego ficava fora de controle, mas também era muito generoso e disposto a ajudar quem quer que fosse. Dedicava sua vida a estudar os mistérios das ciências, a orientar nosso povo e a cuidar de mim.

Assim, resolvi ir até o lago onde me refugio às vezes, quando então ela apareceu.

Eu estava com uma faca, mas francamente, o que eu poderia fazer? Sou péssima com armas! Tentei manter a farsa ameaçando-a e algo me diz que não tive êxito.

Um raptor apareceu do nada e, felizmente, ela conseguiu matá-lo com minha faca. Não tenho a menor idéia de por que confiei nela; quando me dei conta, eu havia lhe entregue minha faca e estávamos fugindo de mais feras, rumo à minha aldeia. Só então me lembrei que não sabia nada sobre ela.

"A propósito, sou Verônica, dos vados." - decidi dar o primeiro passo

"Sou Morrighan, dos Tuahta de Dannan... Olhe, eu gostaria mesmo é que me mostrasse como voltar para minha aldeia."

"Posso pedir que a levem, mas hoje é impossível. Já está escurecendo, é perigoso. Por que não passa a noite conosco?"

Um pouco contrariada, porém sabendo ser minha sugestão sensata, resolveu ficar.

Apesar de desarrumada devido a nossa corrida pela mata, ainda assim Morrighan tinha um modo especial de andar e falar. Dava vontade de ouvi-la por horas! Sua pele era bastante branca, diferente do tom bronzeado do meu povo. Os cabelos eram negros e encaracolados. Os olhos, de um tom acinzentado, eram grandes e vivazes.

Ela me contou que havia fugido das aulas do sacerdote que a preparava e que acabou se perdendo. Quando me disse isso, eu soube imediatamente que a Grande Deusa a havia colocado em meu caminho: eu havia trazido para a aldeia, sem saber, uma futura sacerdotisa, uma conhecedora das ervas medicinais e dos rituais de cura.

Morrighan, assim que lhe pedi, foi ver meu pai.

"Há algo que possa fazer por ele? Já viu algo assim?" - ela era minha última esperança.

"Conheço essa doença... é mortal se não for tratada a tempo." - ela respondeu após sentar-se ao lado de meu pai e colocar a mão em seu rosto, verificando-lhe a temperatura.

"Preciso de algumas ervas. Preste muita atenção, o tempo é nosso maior inimigo agora..." - eu gravei cada um dos nomes que ela me passou, distribuindo a tarefa a diferentes curandeiros da aldeia.

Em pouco tempo, Morrighan passou a fazer uma defumação em nossa casa enquanto recitava um cântico mágico. A temperatura pareceu baixar, eu tremia de frio, mas lá fora a temperatura continuava igual. Em seguida, um forte perfume de jasmim espalhou-se por todos os lugares.

"O mal já foi afastado. Agora, devemos fazê-lo beber este chá a cada duas horas. Logo ele estará bem, não se preocupe."

Quando ela preparou o chá, tive a impressão de ver saírem algumas luzes das mãos de Morrighan e indo para a bebida. Depois, ela me explicou que quando prepara algo para um doente, doa-lhe um pouco de sua energia vital, o que é fundamental para o processo de cura. Não tínhamos isso em minha aldeia, fiquei fascinada.

A noite foi cansativa, tinha medo de dormir demais e não dar o remédio ao meu pai. Mas quão grande foi minha surpresa quando ouvi sua voz...

"Verônica? O que aconteceu?"

"Papai?!" - eu mal podia acreditar. As feridas haviam se tornado pequenos pontinhos, como se fossem cicatrizes antigas, quase imperceptíveis. Não havia o menor sinal de febre. Não contendo as lágrimas, eu o abracei.

"Ah, papai, o senhor está ótimo! Eu preciso lhe apresentar uma pessoa, foi ela quem o curou. O senhor ficará muito interessado, com certeza..."

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Review!!!!**

_( * ) DDT 1 – Páginas Perdidas (Cap. 11)_

_Abigail pegou a mão dele, que por sua vez segurava a da criança._

"_Escolha aquele pelo qual gostaria de chamá-la pelo resto da vida."_

_O homem hesitou um pouco, olhou para o bebê, sorriu._

"_Verônica." – olhou para a esposa – "Você gosta?"_

"_Thomas, você sabia que este é o nome da primeira protetora? Sabe o significado do nome?"_

"_Não."_

"_Verônica significa portadora de vitória." – Ele sorriu ainda mais acariciando a cabeça do bebê._

_

* * *

  
_

Para facilitar:

Vivian = Anne Mayfair

Belenos = Summerlee

Verônica = Verônica

Belfort = Challenger

Morrighan = Marguerite


	3. Capítulo 3

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 3**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esa fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS:(por Lady K)**

Primeiramente, obrigada pelas reviews. Vcs realmente estão nos deixando muito motivadas! Em segundo lugar, quero deixar bem claro que nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, nem sonhando, nem fu-den-do, never, nope, fui subornada por TowandaBR. Aliás, destaco que ela não me manda mais chocolates como antigamente, o que por si só é um absurdo. Só eu sei a provação que é tirar os desejos psicopáticos dela de matar os fofos lindos R&M. Nem com minhas ameaças de greve ela se intimida (ela não tem coração!).

AmandaBBC: Boa tentativa, mas 2 review não fazem o capítulo sair mais rápido, mas nos deixam inspiradas com certeza. O capítulo não está pequeno, é ilusão de ótica :D Obrigada pelos comentários, a gente sempre fica com receio tipo: "será que na série eles fariam isso?", é bom saber que estamos no caminho certo.

Jéssica: é, eles são simpatiquinhos :P

Luanaa: Eu te entendo perfeitamente! Como não amar um casal tão lindo como R&M??? O que não significa que odiemos N&V, claro.

Marguerrite: se vc não comentasse que o capítulo ficou pequeno, não seria vc! Não acredite nas calúnias de TowandaBR, logo terei a oportunidade de provar que digo a verdade! R&M sempre!!!

Mamma Corleone: Ai que saudadeeeee! Te vi on no msn esses dias e quando te chamei, vc saiu :( Não vale! Quando vc volta a escrever? Não acha que está muito tempo parada? :D

* * *

**Morrighan**

Ajudar o pai de Verônica me consumira muita força, sentia-me exausta. Assim que terminei de dar as últimas instruções, uma criada me levou para uma outra casa onde, tomada pelo cansaço, praticamente desmaiei.

No dia seguinte, acordei com Verônica pulando sobre mim.

"Morrighan! Morrighan! Acorde!" - ela puxava a colcha que me cobria. Naturalmente, eu a puxava de volta, tentando cobrir minha cabeça. Será que se eu a ignorasse mais um pouco, ela desapareceria?

"Verônica, é muito cedo, o que você quer?!" - tive que me render finalmente.

"Meu pai! Ele está ótimo, nem parece que estava doente! Ah, ele quer conhecê-la e, claro, levá-la pessoalmente até a sua aldeia. Se alguém tivesse me contado essa história, com certeza, eu não acreditaria."

Senti meu coração se apertar subitamente pela lembrança de casa. Todos deviam estar preocupados com meu desaparecimento. Ainda que Bochra pudesse ter alguma visão de que eu estava bem, e meu pai? Ele já era um homem idoso, de barba grisalha. Mesmo preferindo ser atravessada por mil flechas a acordar cedo, levantei-me.

Eu estava voltando para casa.

Challenger observava atentamente Marguerite e Verônica que, sob o efeito da bebida amarga que lhes fora dada pelo feiticeiro Zanga, dormiam tranquilamente. Desde a hora em que haviam caído no sono, nenhuma alteração significativa havia acontecido. Às vezes, apenas alteravam um pouco a expressão, dando um sorriso ou eventualmente franzindo o cenho.

* * *

**Verônica**

Eu realmente precisava acordar Morrighan para ver meu pai. Provavelmente ela já estava acostumada com esse tipo de coisa, mas para mim, aquilo foi um milagre. Os deuses haviam sido generosos conosco, eu não poderia ignorar. A alegria transbordava.

"Morrighan! Morrighan! Acorde!" - eu puxava a colcha que a cobria, com ela tentando se cobrir novamente. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão mal humorada e que detestasse tanto levantar cedo, mas do jeito como eu estava eufórica, seria ingenuidade dela acreditar que eu a deixaria dormir o dia todo.

"Verônica, é muito cedo, o que você quer?!" - eu finalmente havia conseguido.

"Meu pai! Ele está ótimo, nem parece que estava doente! Ah, ele quer conhecê-la e, claro, levá-la pessoalmente até a sua aldeia. Se alguém tivesse me contado essa história, com certeza, eu não acreditaria."

Quando terminei de dizer isso, vi que seu mau humor foi substituído por tristeza e preocupação. Claro, ela havia me dito que seu pai era um ancião, e provavelmente não mediria esforços, procurando-a. Até me senti culpada por tê-la feito ficar, mas sabia não haver alternativa.

Após o café da manhã, meu pai, quatro soldados e eu levamos Morrighan a sua aldeia. Aliás, ela e meu pai passaram o tempo todo conversando, como se já se conhecessem há anos. Nesse momento, pude verificar o quanto ela era bem instruída por Bochra: não havia assunto que ela não dominasse, até porque, para conseguir argumentar com meu pai, era preciso ter uma boa bagagem intelectual! Ambos aprenderam muito um com o outro, trocando informações sobre como viviam nossos povos.

Quando passamos pela entrada da aldeia, um grupo de homens armados com lanças nos cercou.

"Abaixem suas armas, essas pessoas são meu amigos" - ela ordenou com voz tranquila, porém firme.

As notícias devem voar nesse lugar, porque seguimos mais um pouco e logo uma mulher correu para abraçar Morrighan. Assim como minha nova amiga, tinha os cabelos negros e encaracolados, os olhos de uma cor entre o mel e o verde.

"Minha menina, quer nos matar de susto? Onde esteve?" - era visível a preocupação em sua voz e logo imaginei tratar-se de Vivian, a mulher que cuidava dela segundo havia me dito.

"Morrighan!" - um ancião de barba branca caminhava a passos lentos em sua direção. Devia ser seu pai, Belenos.

"Você está em sérios apuros, mocinha!" - um outro homem acompanhava o idoso. Tinha os cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e vestia uma capa druida, com certeza um sacerdote. Sua voz era calma e doce, apesar da situação. Devia ser Bochra.

"De verdade, sinto muito Bochra... não pretendia causar tanta preocupação a vocês."

"Vocês deveriam se orgulhar desta jovem. Precisam saber tudo que aconteceu" - meu pai aproximou-se.

Logo, todos se apresentaram e foram para a casa de Morrighan. Ouvi alguém dizer que assariam carne de javali e fariam uma comemoração pela volta dela e para saudar seus novos amigos.

Ficamos para trás enquanto todos iam à frente. Eu pensava que meu encontro com Morrighan tivesse cumprido seu propósito, mas eu estava muito enganada!

O tempo parou quando eu o vi caminhando em nossa direção... alguns anos mais velho que nós, com músculos fortes, provavelmente preparava-se para ser um guerreiro. Tinha a pele clara e os olhos azuis como Morrighan, mas os cabelos eram lisos e dourados.

"Ei, estrelinha, sabia que titio me fez andar até escurecer atrás de você?"

Morrighan abriu um enorme sorriso. Instantâneamente, senti uma ponta de inveja. Será que havia algo entre eles? Morrighan é uma garota de sorte, pensei. Mas não. Quando ela começou a falar, entendi tudo.

"Cão do inferno, até você vai me dar um sermão?" - sua voz era divertida - "Seja educado e cumprimente minha nova amiga, Verônica. Verônica, este é Erick, meu primo. Ele pensa que é um grande guerreiro e que manda em mim."

Quando, finalmente, nossos olhares se encontraram, senti uma espécie de eletricidade passar por meu corpo. Ele e eu ficamos calados, apenas nos olhando. Eu soube, nesse instante, que um novo capítulo, muito especial, se iniciava em minha vida.

Ao contrário da tranquilidade do cientista e das moças, Roxton e Malone estavam preocupados e irritados. Summerlee resolveu ajudar da melhor forma que podia: mantendo os dois com atividades o tempo todo. Porém, duvidava que eles aguentariam mais do que, no máximo, uns três dias, antes que perdessem a paciência e rumassem para Zanga. E assim, Arthur ordenou uma faxina geral na casa da árvore.

Malone queria manter-se fisicamente ocupado o tempo todo. Escrever significava pensar e pensar era algo que ele realmente não queria fazer. Pelo menos não naquele momento.

Roxton, por sua vez, havia decidido não estar disponível para Marguerite sempre que ela chamasse. Ele a amava, disso não havia a menor dúvida. Se um dia ela resolvesse o que realmente queria, que o procurasse. Até lá, ele esperava dedicar mais tempo para si mesmo e para os amigos. Talvez seu afastamento fizesse Marguerite reconsiderar e realmente ter tempo de sentir sua falta.

Mas nenhum sentimento que pudessem ter impedia que os três estivessem muito preocupados com a aventura de Challenger, Marguerite e Verônica.

* * *

**Morrighan**

O caminho de volta para casa foi tranquilo. Ao menos não encontramos nenhum predador faminto! Nem sei dizer quanto tempo levamos, para mim durou alguns minutos. Belfort conversou comigo o tempo todo, querendo saber sobre nossos costumes e, claro, eu também queria saber mais sobre o povo da minha nova amiga. Também falamos sobre ciência, religião, filosofia... o homem era um poço de conhecimento. De certa forma, me lembrava Bochra.

Quando passamos pela entrada da aldeia, os soldados nos cercaram, sendo que logo lhes disse que não havia o que temer.

Não demorou muito para que Vivian viesse nos receber. Eu já disse o quanto ela era querida?

"Minha menina, quer nos matar de susto? Onde esteve?" - cheguei a me sentir culpada por causar toda a confusão.

"Morrighan!" - meu pai a seguia. O pior estava por vir.

"Você está em sérios problemas, mocinha!" - Bochra sabia ser doce, mas prezava a disciplina e a seriedade nos momentos certos. Eu já sabia que algum castigo do tipo ficar mais tempo estudando me aguardava.

"De verdade, sinto muito Bochra... não pretendia causar tanta preocupação a vocês." - eu fui sincera.

"Vocês deveriam se orgulhar desta jovem, precisam saber tudo que aconteceu." - Belfort me salvou.

Todos começaram a conversar e já nem se lembravam de mim ou de Verônica. Claro que já preparavam algo para receber os convidados, que certamente não sairiam sem um pequeno festejo regado a pão, vinho, frutas e carne.

"Ei, estrelinha, sabia que titio me fez andar até escurecer atrás de você?"

Eu sorri ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso. Só uma pessoa me chamava assim: Erick, meu primo. Eu o amava como a um irmão. Crescemos juntos, andávamos para todos os lados, inseparáveis quando eu não estava estudando e ele, em seu treinamento militar, claro. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele ainda lideraria nosso exército.

"Cão do inferno, até você vai me dar um sermão? Seja educado e cumprimente minha nova amiga, Verônica. Verônica, este é Erick, meu primo. Ele pensa que é um grande guerreiro e que manda em mim."

Fiquei olhando os dois, sem acreditar. Estavam paralizados, se olhando, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Comecei a rir, mas eles nem me notaram. Erick e Verônica? Deste dia em diante, estávamos sempre juntos.

Enquanto o automóvel modelo Vauxhall produzido no Reino Unido em 1920, cruzava a estrada de pedras que serpenteava o gramado que levava à propriedade dos Mayfair, Lady Elizabeth Roxton sentia seu mal estar crescer, fruto da ansiedade do momento. Mentalmente, já repassara infinitas vezes o assunto que tinha para tratar, o que não diminuía em nada o desconforto que sentia.

Olhou pela pequena janela o céu nublado de onde descia uma fina garoa, o condutor já havia parado o veículo, abrindo a porta e segurando um guarda-chuva para conduzi-la à casa.

Em instantes, já estava aguardando na grande sala de estar, enquanto a criada apressou-se em chamar a patroa.

"Quem você disse estar aí?" - Anne perguntou abaixando os óculos e interrompendo a leitura dos papéis sobre a mesa da biblioteca.

"Lady Elizabeth Roxton, senhora!"

Se havia uma pessoa por quem ela não esperaria uma visita seria justamente Elizabeth. Balançou a cabeça, procurando organizar os pensamentos. Aguardou um tempo até quebrar o silêncio.

"Bem... então traga-a aqui, Antonia, por favor."

* * *

**Verônica**

Os anos passavam e minha amizade com Morrighan se estreitava cada vez mais. Tínhamos nossas diferenças, é verdade, se eu não a conhecesse tão bem, diria que, por vezes, era uma pessoa até cruel. Entendo que isso se devia à cultura de seu povo, mais preocupado com guerras e lutas.

Sempre que podíamos, passávamos dias visitando uma a aldeia da outra. Mas, claro, era eu quem a visitava a maior parte do tempo. Bochra era rigoroso com os estudos de Morrighan, não permitindo que passasse muito tempo fora. Erick, com seu treinamento militar, também não podia se ausentar.

Morrighan e ele me ensinaram a lutar, a usar o arco, facas e lanças. Tudo como se fosse diversão e brincadeira, mas eu sabia, de certa forma, que talvez isso viesse a ser útil algum dia. Só não sabia o quanto.

Eles se tornaram meus melhores amigos. Mas Erick... bem, eu desejava que, um dia, ele fosse mais que um amigo. Passei a adolescência idolatrando-o como a uma espécie de príncipe dos meus sonhos. Conforme crescia, mais sem graça eu ficava perto dele, nervosa, atrapalhada. E eu achava que era discreta! Morrighan me disse, muito depois, que só um cego não veria que eu era apaixonada por ele.

Um dia, eu passava uma semana com os Tuahta de Danann, após meses sem visitá-los. Ainda não havia visto Erick, que estava lutando contra os romanos numa região próxima.

Quando ele finalmente regressou, acompanhado pelos outros soldados, assim como a primeira vez em que o vi, tudo ao redor se perdeu, silenciando-se, para que ficássemos apenas nós dois. Sem perceber, corri em sua direção, jogando-me em seus braços.

Algo que nunca entendi o que ocorreu nesse instante mágico. Antes, éramos amigos e apesar de sentir que não era só isso, não tinha certeza se chegaria a se concretizar, além de eu ter medo de perder sua amizade. Também, apesar do grande carinho por mim, ele parecia ainda me ver como a menina desastrada que um dia fui.

Agora eu era uma mulher e pareceu que o tempo que passamos afastados foi o suficiente para abrir seus olhos.

Nos abraçamos forte, sentindo a presença um do outro por segundos que jamais queria que terminassem. Nos afastamos o bastante apenas para nos olharmos e, carinhosamente, ele tocou meu cabelos.

"Eu não poderia esperar uma recepção melhor do que esta."

Eu sorri encantada. Então, simplesmente fomos nos aproximando, irresistivelmente atraídos, nossos olhos se fechando, permitindo que nos entregássemos de coração. Ainda senti seu hálito morno sobre meus lábios, que se uniram aos dele. A princípio hesitante, eu não sabia o que fazer, era meu primeiro beijo. Depois, não sabia como vivera tanto tempo sem experimentar a doçura daqueles lábios.

Quando nos separamos, lembrando-nos que não estávamos sozinhos, sorrimos encabulados. Algumas pessoas deram vivas, felizes com nossa união.

Exceto uma pessoa... Brigit. Ela nunca simpatizou com Morrighan o que, obviamente, se estendia a mim. E agora eu lhe dava um motivo real para me odiar: ela sempre mantivera esperanças com Erick, lutando para chamar sua atenção e conquistar seu carinho. Naquela época, nenhuma de nós sabia que o coração de Erick estava, o tempo todo, guardado para mim.

"Certamente, ela não está em perigo." – disse Challenger ao curandeiro após observar o sorriso aberto de Verônica, que dormia profundamente.

"Este é um chá poderoso." – piscou o curandeiro Zanga que fazia companhia ao cientista – "Talvez devesse experimentar um dia, meu amigo."

"Essa é uma idéia tentadora." – George gargalhou suavemente.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Nunca houve uma amizade como nossa, Verônica e eu. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, fazíamos tudo para estarmos juntas, mesmo com Bochra não permitindo que eu saísse muito da aldeia.

Erick e eu a ensinamos a usar armas e, com o tempo, a garota desajeitada e tímida se transformou em uma mulher segura, decidida e que sabia se defender muito bem. Aliás, ela e Erick desenvolveram uma ligação muito especial. Bem que tentavam manter a aparência de que eram amigos... e eram... mas havia mais. Verônica gaguejava quando estava perto dele, derrubava coisas, tropeçava. Erick, por sua vez, parecia um pavão mostrando a plumagem brilhante. Jamais me atrevi a comentar suas atitudes, era claro demais que esses dois se amavam e, um dia, se dariam conta disso. E eu fazia gosto, afinal, Verônica faria parte da família oficialmente. O que mais eu desejaria?

Eu lhe era muito grata. Posso ter ensinado coisas a ela, mas Verônica me ensinou muito mais. Meu orgulho, meu egoísmo, as mágoas, rancores e desejos de vingança que eu alimentava - e que nem Bochra conseguira tirar de mim - ela foi capaz de atenuar. Eu ainda tinha muitas falhas, mas seriam maiores se não fosse pelo convívio com Verônica.

Erick passou um tempo lutando por nossas terras e, ao regressar, Verônica estava na aldeia. O amor entre eles parecia haver amadurecido, finalmente vindo à luz em todo seu resplendor. Eu ia cumprimentá-lo quando vi que trocavam um beijo apaixonado. Nunca havia visto uma cena tão bonita. Detive o passo, permitindo que desfrutassem da presença um do outro, vivendo seus sentimentos.

Então, lá estava Brigit encarando-os. Ela era um problema antigo em minha vida, entretanto, nesse instante, eu soube que nossa inimizade seria eterna. Em sua mente perturbada, eu trouxera Verônica para que Erick não a amasse.

Brigit era filha de Lorena e Warbeck, que era um dos altos sacerdotes do nosso povo. Em linha de comando e poder, ele estava atrás apenas de Bochra, a quem nutria ódio mortal por motivos óbvios. Mas isso ia mudar: eu já era uma mulher e dentro de pouco, seria feito meu ritual de reconhecimento e eu me tornaria a sacerdotisa do meu povo, e não haveria outra autoridade acima da minha. Assim, o poder ficava dia após dia mais distante de Warbeck.

Quando isso acontecesse, eu teria acesso às esmeraldas sagradas, cravadas numa rocha do templo. Além de um medalhão mágico que permitia a quem usasse viajar no tempo e no espaço. Era uma jóia sagrada, cuja origem se perdeu no tempo, um suposto presente dos deuses. Era tão poderoso que nenhum sacerdote se atrevia a usá-lo, deixando que passasse de geração em geração, até que houvesse alguém com habilidades suficientes para controlá-lo. E, segundo Bochra, eu era esse alguém.

"MALONE!!!!" – Summerlee gritou até que o jornalista interrompesse o trabalho.

"O que é?" – disse o jovem parando de martelar.

"O prego já está bem fixo. Se continuar, vai estragar o que acabou de consertar.

Só então Ned prestou atenção no que fazia.

"Tem razão, desculpe."

"Chame Roxton. O almoço está pronto." – Arthur continuou indo para a cozinha enquanto murmurava com um sorriso – "É melhor que as coisas se resolvam antes que esses dois destruam a casa."

* * *

**Verônica**

Com a chegada do solstício de primavera e os guerreiros de volta à aldeia, ao menos por enquanto, Bochra convocou a todos para o ritual de reconhecimento de Morrighan. Agora, minha querida amiga guiaria os Tuahta de Dannan. Felizes, meu pai e eu fomos convidados para assistir a cerimônia.

Tudo ocorreu no templo, as pedras enfileiradas formando um círculo ao ar livre. Nenhum templo druida era fechado como faziam outros povos: meu povo acredita na força da natureza e na Grande Deusa, portanto, nada como o ar livre para nos manter em contato com esse princípio.

Havia tochas altas fincadas no chão e ramos de flores harmoniosamente atados às grandes rochas. Na rocha principal viam-se duas grandes esmeraldas e, separando-as das pessoas, uma imensa fogueira mantida com madeiras aromáticas.

Eu estava atenta a tudo isso, não desejava perder nada. Todos murmuravam, comentando o evento. Então, fez-se silêncio absoluto. Os sacerdotes entraram enfileirados, entoando cânticos sagrados, passando no espaço aberto entre a grande multidão, usando seus mantos escuros. Mesmo com o capuz levantado, conseguíamos ver que usavam máscaras com chifres, uma clara homenagem ao deus Cernunnos. Posicionaram-se ao redor da rocha com as esmeraldas, finalmente retirando as máscaras e revelando seus rostos. Somente a máscara de Morrighan possuía uma coroa em vez de chifres, pois homenageava a Grande Deusa, o princípio feminino da natureza.

Bochra era quem havia conduzido a fila, usando um cajado dourado, enfeitado em ouro, como se houvesse ramos com pequenas folhas desse metal envolvendo-o. Junto a ele, estava Morrighan. Tive a nítida impressão de haver uma aura mágica em volta dela. Os longos cabelos haviam sido presos numa trança e, ao redor da cabeça, enfeitando sua fronte, havia uma jóia dourada e com esmeraldas iguais às sagradas que ficavam na rocha, porém, claro, em tamanho proporcional à peça que adornavam. Ela estava perfeita.

Erick apertou minha mão, puxando-me mais para perto dele. Sorrimos.

"Enfim é chegado o momento em que aquela que as profecias disseram estaria pronta para nos liderar. Morrighan é a promessa dos deuses de que nosso povo será conduzido à vitória e à prosperidade." - Bochra dera início à cerimônia. Tirou um maravilhoso punhal que parecia feito de ouro. Juntos, o guarda mão e o cabo formavam a cruz celta, cheio de pedras preciosas, e num movimento horizontal repetido por três vezes sobre a chama da fogueira, entregou-o a Morrighan. Também lhe entregou uma pequena bolsa de couro que ela rapidamente escondeu entre suas vestes.

"Que a Grande Deusa a acompanhe em seus passos, dando-lhe a sabedoria, serenidade e senso de justiça. O seu povo, assim como este punhal, está em suas mãos." - Ele abaixou a cabeça levemente, numa reverência respeitosa. Morrighan levantou o punhal aos presentes e uma série de palmas e gritos de alegria se seguiu. Estava terminado o ritual. Agora, os festejos durariam três dias e três noites seguidos, uma comemoração com muita carne de javali, frutas, pães e vinho.

Brigit e Lorena cochichavam algo entre si, obviamente criticando Morrighan. Warbeck, entre os sacerdotes, não conseguia encobrir sua insatisfação. Não era preciso ser adivinho para saber que, se pudesse, pararia com tudo naquele momento, exigindo que lhe dessem o lugar de Morrighan. Nunca fui dada a intuições ou algo do gênero, mas naquele momento, senti algo verdadeiramente ruim. E torci para que fosse apenas alguma fantasia da minha cabeça. Parei de pensar nisso quando Erick me puxou para longe da multidão.

"Ei, devagar, Erick!" - ele praticamente corria, impedido apenas pela multidão de pessoas.

"Existem coisas que não podem esperar" - ele tirou da cintura um pequeno embrulho de veludo vermelho, abrindo-o somente quando se ajoelhou aos meus pés. Meu olhos se arregalaram, espantados.

"Verônica, quer se casar comigo?"

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto, respondi se hesitar.

"Sim, Erick, sim!"

**Continua...**

**

* * *

  
**

**R - E - V - I - E - W!**

**Querem o próximo capítulo rapidinho?**

**Querem o Roxton no próximo? E sem camisa?**

**Então, já sabem o que fazer: REVIEW!!!**

**Towanda diz: Roxton sem camisa? Ha! Ha! Ha! Só se eu deixar.**

**

* * *

  
**

Para facilitar:

Vivian = Anne Mayfair

Belenos = Summerlee

Verônica = Verônica

Belfort = Challenger

Morrighan = Marguerite

Erick = Malone

Brigit = Hellen

Lorena = Charlote


	4. Capítulo 4

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 4**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Essa fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: (por Lady K)**

Marguerrite: Calma, né? O melhor fica pro final, por isso o Roxton tem que fazer um suspensezinho :D

Jéssica: Pior que nem lembramos da Gladys, acredita?

AmandaBBC: Na verdade não teve nada de bônus, mas estávamos empolgadas esta semana e como td mundo deixou review, resolvemos antecipar. Mas não fica se achando! Rs... Ah e a Towanda ficou toda feliz pq vc elogiou a fic dela :D

Mamma Corleone: Agora a Hellen vai deitar e rolar, espera só o próximo capítulo, vc vai ter um treco! Ei, publica logo essas fics!

Luanaa: Towanda pediu pra te dizer o seguinte "Saiba que uma amiga, apaixonadíssima por R&M encontrou o David Orth (Malone) na convenção de 2006 e seu relato (imparcial, pq como eu disse ela ama R&M) diz que ela ficou surpresa pq o homem é sarado e com um físico filé. Se vc olhar as pernas e o tórax do Ned no episódio em que ele trai a Verônica com a planta e em Prodigal Father. O Rox pode ser um carro luxuoso, mas o Malone é um carro esporte bem caro e veloz... He! He! He!"

* * *

**Morrighan**

O solstício de primavera finalmente chegou, indicando o momento exato para que eu assumisse a responsabilidade de governar o meu povo. Por um lado, ainda soava estranho que não fosse mais Bochra quem decidia tudo; ele era um homem forte, saudável e de uma sabedoria ímpar. Por outro lado, eu estava mais do que preparada. E também havia em mim uma dose de orgulho e prepotência. Não poderia ser diferente. Eu havia sido criada para aquele momento. Minha vida parecia se resumir a isso.

No dia da cerimônia, quando eu já estava vestida e arrumada, Vivian parecia mais ansiosa do que eu, cuidando de tudo antecipadamente. Bochra apareceu para uma última conversa.

"Você está linda, Morrighan. Hoje é como se me tirassem um grande peso dos ombros, pois vendo a mulher que se tornou, sei que meu trabalho foi concluído."

"Obrigada!" - sorri para ele - "Sei que devo tudo a você, e sou-lhe grata."

"Cumpri apenas o que me foi confiado. E agora, é a sua vez de assumir as responsabilidades." - ele fez uma pausa – "Ouça, esta noite eu lhe entregarei o punhal sagrado, especialmente forjado para a ocasião. É uma peça muito importante." - Ele retirou das roupas um saquinho de couro, revelando seu conteúdo em seguida.

"Oh, Bochra, você já me contou essa história, uma cobra que engole o próprio rabo..." - eu me antecipei certa de ter aprendido a lição, ao que ele fez sinal para que eu me detivesse.

"Você sabe a história que os outros sabem, mas não toda ela. Olhe o que lhe será entregue esta noite." - sobre o couro, eu via o oroborus, feito em metal dourado, onde havia uma cobra engolindo o próprio rabo. Era a representação da eternidade, do infinito e da reencarnação. Não me atrevi a tocá-lo, minha atenção estava focada no que ele me dizia – "O oroborus é feito de irídio, mas folheado a ouro. A lenda conta que foi entregue aos primeiros druidas, os quais não deveriam fazer uso de seus poderes, ou algo terrível aconteceria. Durante os séculos, muitas pessoas, cegas pela ganância, lutaram por isso. Mas a Grande Deusa é sábia, sempre fazendo com que pare nas mãos certas. O oroborus pode levar seu portador ao lugar onde seu coração mais deseje estar... tem noção do que é isso, Morrighan? Poder estar em qualquer lugar com a velocidade do pensamento?"

"Qual é o objetivo da existência de algo tão poderoso se ninguém se atreve a fazer uso dele? E que ainda desperta a cobiça dos homens?" - perguntei consciente de minha necessidade em entender aquela lógica.

"Não fizeram uso porque ainda não existia a pessoa certa, Morrighan. Em mãos erradas, seria catastrófico. Desde o primeiro druida a guardar esse segredo, tudo se encaminhou para que hoje você o recebesse. Quando você nasceu, com o símbolo do nosso povo em suas costas, foi o sinal que eu esperava. Por isso fiz tudo para que se tornasse uma sacerdotisa à altura da missão. Também pela grandiosidade disso é que os sacerdotes pensam que o oroborus é só uma lenda. E é melhor assim."

Aquilo era demais para minha imaginação.

"Se me permite, tenho um presente para você." - Ele pegou outro saco de tecido e tirou algo de dentro. colocando em minha mão. Olhei o pedaço de metal prateado e sem polimento. De formato triangular, no centro havia um pequeno espiral. Olhei curiosa para Bochra.

"Eu o chamo de trion. Também é feito de irídio e dizem que foi forjado juntamente com o oroborus e por isso criaram lendas fantasiosas a seu respeito."

"Que tipo de lendas?"

Bochra deu de ombros.

"Bem, a história diz que desde a criação há duas forças em constante luta, porém em equilíbrio: o bem e o mal. Entretanto, uma dessas forças pode subjugar a outra caso conquiste uma terceira força, as quais, juntas, venceriam. Para que o platô continue existindo tal como é, sem que ninguém se aproveite de sua energia criadora para o mal, a terceira força teria de estar sempre junto à do bem. Exceto por essa simbologia e ter sido forjado com o oroborus, com certeza não há nada de especial nele. Mas, apesar de rústica, é uma bela peça, e achei que você gostaria de usá-la como adorno."

Agradecida pelo presente, coloquei-o na corrente de ouro branco que pendia em meu pescoço e sorri concordando com ele. O trion era um lindo adorno.

Minha mente fervilhava com mil perguntas. Então, eu poderia decidir a disputa entre o bem e o mal? Quem seriam as outras forças? O que eu deveria fazer com o oroborus? Eu realmente era uma pessoa tão íntegra para receber tamanha responsabilidade?

A sorte estava lançada. Antes do fim do dia, eu seria a sacerdotisa dos Tuahta de Dannan.

Pouco depois, meu rosto, coberto por uma máscara, passava por todas aquelas pessoas tão familiares, reunidas no templo sagrado, aguardando o grande momento. Apesar da seriedade daquilo, eu não tinha outro pensamento que não fosse relacionado à conversa com Bochra. Tive a impressão de entrar em transe. Ouvia algumas vozes distantes, sem ter certeza se vinham dos deuses e seus mensageiros ou dos sacerdotes. Quando realmente voltei a mim, recebia o pequeno saco de couro cujo conteúdo eu sabia muito bem do que se tratava.

"Que a Grande Deusa a acompanhe em seus passos, dando-lhe a sabedoria, serenidade e senso de justiça. O seu povo, assim como este punhal, está em suas mãos." - Bochra abaixou a cabeça levemente, numa reverência respeitosa. Conforme já fora instruída antes, levantei o punhal sagrado aos presentes, que responderam com palmas e gritos de alegria. Estava tudo terminado, enfim. Seguir-se-iam três dias de festas, mas tudo que eu desejava era apenas pensar e, com um pouco de medo, admiti, testar as possibilidades do oroborus e do trion.

* * *

Andrew levou Hellen até seu veículo, após a 'gentil' surpresa preparada por ele e os homens que a perseguiram anteriormente. Não perguntou mais nada a respeito da viagem, afinal, já imaginava o que teria acontecido a seu pai. Também tinha noção de que Hellen provavelmente não o havia procurado por puro descaso: ela não se preocupava com ninguém.

Em pouco tempo, ele abria a porta do carro para a ruiva, conduzindo-a a um discreto e elegante café.

Sentados à mesa, os olhos de Andrew estavam perscrutadores sobre ela, atento a seus movimentos.

Incomodada, Hellen rompeu o silêncio.

"Não foi nada gentil ter me acuado daquele jeito. Você não poderia ter simplesmente ido à minha residência?"

"E correr o risco de que você não me recebesse, ou pior, que chamasse a polícia dizendo que eu invadi sua propriedade?" - ele deu uma pequena risada, fazendo sinal para o garçom - "Por favor, um chá para a senhorita e para mim." - voltou-se para Hellen - "Vamos pular as formalidades, eu bem sei o tipo de gentilezas que aprecia. A meu ver, como não regressou com meu pai e, eu não tendo recebido notícias dele, já supus o pior, mas esperei que tivesse a decência de me informar. Não que você saiba o que é isso, não é?" - ele sorria cinicamente, mostrando os dentes alvos e bem alinhados.

"Sei tanto quanto você, Andrew. Mas já que estamos aqui, serei direta: a protetora conta com o apoio de um grupo civilizado, e não somente de selvagens como seu pai supunha. Esse foi um erro crucial."

"Do que está falando?"

"Já ouviu falar da expedição Challenger?"

"Quem não ouviu? Houve todo um alvoroço quando partiram."

"Então, queridinho, deixe-me contar umas coisinhas."

A partir daí, Hellen passou a narrar o encontro com Verônica e os moradores da casa da árvore. Obviamente, a maioria das cenas pintadas foi realçada por seu veneno. Ela precisava garantir que Andrew continuasse sendo um aliado de peso rumo a suas conquistas.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Quando finalmente as pessoas foram deixando o templo, me afastei, indo para trás da rocha sagrada que abrigava as esmeraldas do meu povo. Retirei o colar que usava, substituindo seu pingente pelo trion. Embora não tivesse nada de especial, era bonito. Quanto ao oroborus, sequer o toquei; ficaria guardado em lugar seguro até que eu tivesse o momento propício para testá-lo.

Bochra estava muito mais à frente, conversando com Verônica e Erick, e todos fizeram sinal para que eu me apressasse. Assustei-me quando, do nada, alguém segurou meu braço.

"Deve estar muito satisfeita ostentando seu poder." - Warbeck me olhava de cima a baixo com um sorriso de escárnio. Puxei meu braço, irritada.

"Para ser sincera, estou sim. É bem diferente quando o poder bate à nossa porta e quando precisamos esmolar por ele, não é?" - eu também sorria.

"Aproveite enquanto pode. Eu juro, nem que seja a última coisa que faça: vou retirar tudo que lhe foi dado injustamente. Você e Bochra são tão idiotas que provavelmente não saberão o que fazer com o que têm nas mãos... mas eu saberei."

Ele me deu as costas, saindo. Agora não restavam dúvidas: se eu quisesse sobreviver, teria de manter meus olhos alertas sobre Warbeck e sua odiosa família. Em breve, provavelmente, seria ele ou eu. Uma certeza ele também me deixou: sabia sobre o oroborus. Saberia também usá-lo?

* * *

Com graça e delicadeza, Lady Elizabeth Roxton se acomodava na poltrona de veludo em frente à escrivaninha onde, sentada em cadeira do mesmo material, olhava-a uma curiosa Anne Mayfair.

"Perdoe-me por não tê-la avisado antes de minha visita inesperada. Receei que talvez não me recebesse se soubesse antecipadamente que eu viria."

Começou testando o terreno onde pisaria.

"Eu tenho motivos para isso?" - Anne também estava na defensiva - "O fato de não termos tido uma boa relação no passado justificaria minha falta de educação?"

Fez-se uma incômoda pausa. Até que a dona da casa resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

"Olhe, Elizabeth, tudo isso já ficou há muito tempo atrás no passado, como você mesma disse. Espero que seu assunto seja algo mais atual, porque essas coisas de que me fala perderam a importância para mim."

Elizabeth já esperava a resistência de Anne. E sabia que era justa. Mas viera com um objetivo e não sairia dali sem alcançá-lo.

"E se esse passado tiver repercutido em fatos ainda presentes? Ou ainda: e se esse passado tiver repercutido por toda a sua vida?"

Finalmente a senhora Roxton conquistara a atenção de sua anfitriã, fazendo com que se mostrasse mais receptiva. Ajeitou-se na cadeira.

"Sou toda ouvidos."

"Peço que não me interrompa. Estou aqui porque quero e de boa vontade, o que não significa que seja fácil o que tenho a contar. Eu poderia dizer que estava cega, influenciada por sua irmã, Charlote. Hoje sei que meu erro foi uma falha gravíssima e que, se eu tivesse sido mais sensata, poderia ser muito diferente." -Elizabeth respirou fundo – "Anos atrás..."

* * *

**Verônica**

Enquanto Bochra, Erick e eu esperávamos Morrighan, apenas eu observei Warbeck segurá-la pelo braço e lhe dizer alguma coisa. Senti algo muito, muito ruim. Se existia alguém que eu considerasse uma pessoa verdadeiramente ruim, esse alguém seria Warbeck. Quem permitiu que ele se tornasse um sacerdote?!

Como sempre fazia, Morrighan respirou fundo e veio até nós na maior naturalidade, ela era perita em esconder o que sentia ou pensava de verdade. Mas não de mim.

"Vamos? Tenho muita fome! Ansiosa com a cerimônia, não comi nada hoje." - ela agora nos falava. Meu olhar foi atraído para o pingente prateado em seu pescoço. Parecia que eu já tinha visto aquele símbolo antes, mas onde? Não conseguia parar de olhá-lo. Voltei a mim quando Erick apertou mais forte a minha mão.

"Que lindo pingente, Morrighan!" - eu não queria deixar de saber o que era.

Tocando-o com a ponta dos dedos, ela falou sem muito interesse.

"Gostou? Bochra me deu hoje."

"É maravilhoso." – disse eu quase hipnotizada pela peça.

"Estrelinha..."

"Erick!" – Morrighan interrompeu o primo fingindo aborrecimento – "Em minha posição não é conveniente que as pessoas o ouçam me chamar de 'Estrelinha'."

"Tem razão. Então vou tentar de novo." – ele se aproximou do ouvido da prima e sussurrou alto o suficiente para que escutássemos – "Estrelinha..." – depois se afastou e elevou a voz continuando – "... o que acha?" - Erick levantou minha mão mostrando a aliança que acabara de me dar. E lá se ia, naquele momento, a oportunidade de satisfazer minha curiosidade crescente. Eu havia até esquecido do pedido que ele fizera! O que estava acontecendo comigo? - "Eu pedi Verônica em casamento... e ela aceitou!"

O rosto de Morrighan abriu-se num grande sorriso, em seguida abraçando a nós dois.

"Céus! Não acredito! Até que enfim! Verônica, você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? Tenho convivido com ele toda a minha vida e lhe asseguro que não é boa influência." – ela brincou. Antes que eu pudesse responder ela continuou – "Oh, não! Precisamos organizar tudo! Os convidados! A cerimônia!"

Foi a vez de Erick trazê-la à realidade, sacudindo-a carinhosamente pelos ombros.

"Prima, prima, prima!!! Uma festa de cada vez, sim? Temos tempo."

"Ah claro! Mas do jeito que vocês demoraram a admitir que se amam, tenho medo que levem o mesmo tempo para se casarem." - Começamos a rir.

Não demorou muito para que Brigit escutasse algo. Primeiro, vi que saiu soltando fogo pelas ventas, sumindo de vista. Depois, ficou em volta, encarando Erick, parecia um corvo agourento.

Mais tarde, Erick me contou que ela o chamara para uma conversa. Disse que sempre o amara e era a pessoa certa para ele. Que melhor união do que a filha do sacerdote com o comandante do exército celta? Em sua lógica, ela havia se esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: Erick não compartilhava de seus sentimentos ou de seu plano. Finalmente percebendo seu fracasso, Brigit garantiu que Erick viveria para lamentar a escolha mal feita.

"Isso é assustador." – comentei com ele, que me abraçou e garantiu.

"Não se preocupe. Brigit sempre foi dramática."

* * *

**Morrighan**

Eu ainda me recuperava daqueles três dias de festa e já estava preparando outra: o casamento de Erick e Verônica. Obviamente, era decisão unânime que eu realizasse a cerimônia. E como detalhista que sempre fui, desejava que tudo fosse perfeito. Eles mereciam que tudo fosse maravilhoso.

De acordo com a tradição Celta os melhores guerreiros das duas aldeias deveriam lutar entre si pela mão da noiva. Na verdade, os guerreiros restringiam-se aos do meu povo, já que, devido a sua natureza pacífica, os Vados não possuíam grandes lutadores. Eles deveriam deixar que o noivo vencesse, sendo considerada extrema grosseria quando isso não ocorria. Não que Erick precisasse.

Quando o noivo vence a batalha, então sua amada lhe entrega uma taça com água, que representa a origem da vida, para que a nova vida em comum seja repleta de bênçãos e que possam ter filhos fortes e saudáveis.

Por fim, em nossa tradição, os noivos devem pagar um dote. Na verdade, era mais um ato simbólico. Ambos devem reunir um valor, o máximo que conseguirem, o qual deve ser de igual para ambos e, então, um 'compra' o direito de se casar com o outro. Ao contrário de outros povos, não há casamentos forçados entre nós, cabendo à mulher dar a última palavra para que a união se realize ou não.

De apenas uma coisa Erick e eu não conseguimos dissuadir Verônica: ela queria que a cerimônia se desse em sua aldeia, e não na nossa, onde passaria então a viver. Após várias tentativas de convencê-la, percebemos que ela tinha razão: seria muito triste para seu pai, o velho Belfort, que fizéssemos tudo longe do lugar onde crescera. Ela não tinha outros irmãos ou familiares. Mas eu sabia que o dia em que Belfort partisse deste mundo, Verônica teria de assumir o comando de seu povo. E levaria Erick consigo.

A propósito, continuo a acreditar que os fatos da vida são pequenas peças de um quebra-cabeça maior... Essa teoria se confirmou novamente quando, em meio aos preparativos, Belfort me mostrou um tipo de sabão artesanal, muito simples de se fazer e de perfume agradável. Como boa conhecedora de plantas e dos locais onde ficavam, seria tarefa simples prepará-lo para que Verônica usasse em sua noite de núpcias.

Naquela manhã saímos juntas, bem cedo, para colher o último ingrediente, uma trepadeira de flores brancas responsável pelo perfume da fórmula. Após pouco mais de uma hora de caminhada, começamos a ouvir vozes. Meu corpo retesou-se. Romanos.

Andamos mais devagar, sem fazer qualquer barulho. Abaixamos-nos atrás de um imenso tronco onde cresciam algumas samambaias e ficamos observando.

Vários soldados estavam reunidos. O grupo parecia esperar por algo, que demoramos a entender o que era, até que dois deles surgiram arrastando um homem pelos braços. Usava uma toga romana em frangalhos e, apesar de seu físico forte e definido, via-se estar em péssimas condições, provavelmente privado de água e comida há um bom tempo. Além disso, estava cheio de hematomas, como se tivesse sido surrado por uma multidão enfurecida. Seu rosto era apenas uma grande mancha arroxeada. Eles o amarraram a duas estacas em forma de X.

"General Guilherme, você foi acusado de facilitar a fuga de escravos celtas, os quais eram prisioneiros de guerra e, portanto, mercadoria a serviço do governo. Julgado, tem como pena a perda de sua patente de general, passando a ser um inimigo traidor do estado. Também foi condenado a ser deixado amarrado neste local, sem alimento algum, para ser destroçado até a morte pelas feras." – o capitão romano fez uma pausa antes de continuar – "Deseja dizer alguma coisa?"

"Que hipócrita! Como ele vai falar? Está quase morto!" – resmungou Verônica. Ela estava revoltada. Eu apenas continuei assistindo.

Assim que terminaram de falar, fizeram alguns cortes em seus braços. O homem mal reagiu a dor. Se ele não morresse de inanição, os predadores da região cuidariam dele, sendo que esta segunda opção era a mais provável. O cheiro do sangue os atrairia rapidamente.

Os homens ainda permaneceram alguns minutos por ali, talvez para se certificarem de que ele sangraria o suficiente. Depois, foram embora. Ficar naquele lugar esperando que o homem morresse era uma perda de tempo. Ao sumirem de vista, Verônica foi se levantando e me puxando pelo braço.

"O que está esperando, Morrighan? Temos que tirá-lo dali antes que os predadores comecem a chegar!"

Eu olhei bem séria. Não entendi como ela me pedia isso.

"Verônica, isso não é problema nosso. O que vamos fazer com um homem sangrando? Morreremos com ele. Esqueça isso."

"Você ouviu o que eles disseram?! Esse homem libertou gente nossa, por isso o condenaram."

"É? E quantos da nossa gente ele matou antes disso? Ele não vale o esforço. Mesmo que o levássemos, provavelmente morreria." - ela começava a me irritar. Mas Verônica não desistiria tão cedo.

"Nós não sabemos! Independente do que tenha feito, é um ser humano que está sofrendo. E se existe alguém que pode salvá-lo, esse alguém é você. Não diga que não pode. Você já salvou gente em pior estado."

"Um maldito romano é sempre um maldito romano, Verônica. E eu não vou mover um dedo por ele, não conte com isso." - cruzei meus braços, dando por encerrada a discussão.

"Está bem, não posso obrigá-la. Mas minha consciência não me permite deixá-lo aqui. Vou carregá-lo com ou sem você. Vá na frente e quando chegar à aldeia, por favor, avise ao Erick." – tirando a faca, ela foi até o homem, começando a cortar as amarras.

Onde Verônica havia aprendido a ser uma trapaceira e chantagista? Era óbvio que eu jamais a deixaria ali. E mesmo que o fizesse, Erick me mataria se voltasse para casa sem ela. Corri até onde o homem estava preso.

"Está bem, está bem. Vamos tirá-lo daqui e limpar o sangue depressa."

E foi assim que, pela primeira vez, me vi ajudando um romano.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

Meninas, o capítulo 5 será especial, bem mais longo que o normal. Vcs querem ver? Só se chover review na nossa modesta horta!**

* * *

Da série "fic também é cultura" aí vão mais duas:

1) _Para simbolizar o casamento muitos usam as alianças. Sua forma é um circulo que significa a unidade perfeita, sem começo ou fim, chegando assim à eternidade e para alguns ela representa santidade, perfeição e paz, assim como o Sol, a Terra e o universo. _

_Acredita-se que por volta de 2800 a.C., os egípcios usavam um anel para simbolizar o casamento. Dois mil anos depois, surgiu entre os gregos a crença de que um anel imantado usado no dedo anular da mão esquerda podia atrair o coração, isso pelo fato de se acreditar que neste dedo existia uma veia ligada diretamente ao coração._

_As primeiras alianças eram feitas de ferro, alianças em ouro com pedras preciosas e tornaram-se moda na época Medieval._

Então não digam que Erick e Verônica não podiam usar alianças naquele tempo.

2) O irídio é um metal precioso. É o mais denso que se conhece e o que apresenta maior resistência à corrosão. É notável pela sua resistência mecânica e pelo elevado valor do seu módulo de elasticidade (o segundo entre todos os metais, logo a seguir ao ósmio). É duro e frágil, embora se trabalhe com relativa facilidade entre os 1200 ºC e 1500 ºC.

_Estão pensando que a gente não pesquisa? He! He! He_

* * *

Para facilitar:

Vivian = Anne Mayfair

Belenos = Summerlee

Verônica = Verônica

Belfort = Challenger

Morrighan = Marguerite

Erick = Malone

Guilherme = Roxton


	5. Capítulo 5

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 5**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esa fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: **(por Lady K)

AmandaBBC: Por sorte, estamos satisfeitas com as reviews, então, vcs nem vão esperar tanto desta vez (de novo!). Boa memória, essa cena que você falou existe sim e será retomada, mas não é o Roxton não, fica calma rs... Desta vez, Towanda é inocente.

Luanaa: Vai ter de tudo, inclusive brigas! R&M sem brigar não seria R&M! Sobre o casamento, é verdade, assim como umas coisas que vão aparecer hoje. O google tem nos ajudado bastante :D

Marguerrite: Se vc reclamar que este capítulo está curto, vai apanhar! Rs...

Laiza: Estou gostando de ver vc por aqui :D

Mamma Corleone: Vc terá o mesmo fim que a Marguerrite se reclamar de novo, está avisada :P

Meninas, obrigada pelas reviews, vcs estão nos deixando emocionadas! :D Vocês estão mais viciadas que nós, conseguimos!!!!!

* * *

**Verônica**

Às vezes, Morrighan me assusta. O que é uma lástima, porque quando ela se permite mostrar quem é na realidade, é uma pessoa fantástica.

Meu pai ensinou Morrighan a fazer um sabão perfumado e, mesmo eu lhe dizendo que não era necessário que tivesse o trabalho de sair atrás de ervas para seu preparo, especialmente agora que estava tão ocupada com meu casamento, ela mal me deu ouvidos. O mínimo que eu poderia fazer, então, era acompanhá-la.

Após uma longa caminhada, ouvimos vozes. Ambas sabíamos: eram os romanos. Recebemos notícias de que eles estavam cada vez mais perto, invadindo e destruindo todo aquele que não aceitasse render-se. Aqueles que aceitavam viver como seus escravos, passavam a ser uma mercadoria da qual seu proprietário poderia dispor como quisesse. Além disso, deveriam aceitar a cultura, a religião e o idioma de seus conquistadores.

Eu, até então, sabia de sua crueldade pelas histórias de Erick e dos outros guerreiros. Entretanto, ver tão de perto tamanha brutalidade, e ainda mais com alguém de seu próprio povo, me embrulhou o estômago.

Silenciosamente, nos escondemos atrás de um imenso tronco onde cresciam algumas samambaias e ficamos observando.

O grupo de soldados que vimos logo abriu espaço para outros dois que vinham trazendo um homem pelos braços. Eu não entendia. Se o homem era seu inimigo, por que não o matavam de uma vez? Mas não... ele estava inerte, não sei se desmaiado ou e nas piores condições que se podia imaginar: ferido, como se houvesse apanhado dias seguidos. Se rosto nem parecia humano, cheio de hematomas. Que horrível! Eles o amarraram a duas estacas que formavam um X.

"General Guilherme, você foi acusado de facilitar a fuga de escravos celtas, os quais eram prisioneiros de guerra e, portanto, mercadoria a serviço do governo. Julgado, tem como pena a perda de sua patente de general, passando a ser um inimigo traidor do estado. Também foi condenado a ser deixado amarrado neste local, sem alimento algum, para ser destroçado até a morte pelas feras." – o capitão romano fez uma pausa antes de continuar – "Deseja dizer alguma coisa?"

"Que hipócrita! Como ele vai falar? Está quase morto!" Eu fiquei revoltada. Morrighan nem pareceu me ouvir, sua atenção estava sobre o grupo.

Em seguida, fizeram alguns cortes em seus braços para que sangrasse. Logo começaria a atrair predadores. Bem, um homem que liberta escravos, seja a que povo pertença, não merece morrer assim.

"O que está esperando, Morrighan? Temos que tirá-lo dali antes que os predadores comecem a chegar!" - eu já fui me levantando assim que os romanos saíram do nosso campo de visão. Morrighan tinha os olhos frios quando me encarou.

"Verônica, isso não é problema nosso. O que vamos fazer com um homem sangrando? Morreremos com ele. Esqueça isso."

"Você ouviu o que eles disseram?! Esse homem libertou gente nossa, por isso o condenaram."

"É? E quantos da nossa gente ele matou antes disso? Ele não vale o esforço. Mesmo que o levássemos, provavelmente morreria." - eu vi que ela começava a se exaltar, mas eu não estava disposta a recuar.

"Nós não sabemos! Independente do que tenha feito, é um ser humano que está sofrendo. E se existe alguém que pode salvá-lo, esse alguém é você. Não diga que não pode. Você já salvou gente em pior estado."

"Um maldito romano é sempre um maldito romano, Verônica. E eu não vou mover um dedo por ele, não conte com isso." - ela cruzou os braços, dando por encerrada nossa discussão.

Eu precisava pensar rápido.

"Está bem, não posso obrigá-la. Mas minha consciência não me permite deixá-lo aqui. Vou carregá-lo com ou sem você. Vá na frente e quando chegar à aldeia, por favor, avise ao Erick."

"Está bem, está bem. Vamos tirá-lo dali e limpar o sangue depressa." - mal acreditei quando a ouvi dizer isso! Sorri, me segurando para não dar mostras da minha alegria. Morrighan sabia ser teimosa e intransigente, mas eu podia ser mais teimosa ainda. E eu sabia que no fundo, ela era uma boa pessoa.

Lavamos seu corpo como pudemos com a água que carregávamos. Encheríamos mais para nosso consumo durante o caminho. Ele ainda vestia os restos de uma toga que estava em farrapos. Morrighan arrancou-lhe as vestes, deixando-o com apenas com uma pequena peça a cobrir suas partes íntimas. Pegou seu punhal e rasgou o tecido em pedaços pequenos, espalhando-os ao redor.

"Se voltarem, acreditarão que foi devorado" - ela explicou, também empurrando as estacas ao chão e levando consigo as cordas, para que não vissem que foram cortadas.

Umedecemos seus lábios com água, fazendo com que bebesse um pouco. Ele murmurava coisas ininteligíveis. Morrighan também fez com que mastigasse algumas folhas. O sabor não devia ser nada bom já que ele fez uma careta e resmungou.

Era um homem forte e alto, não foi tarefa fácil arrastá-lo. Parávamos em intervalos cada vez maiores para descansar.

Eu havia convencido Morrighan, mas e Erick? Na aldeia, eu já tinha como certo que ambos se uniriam para que nos livrássemos do romano. Agora eu não poderia mais chantageá-los. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa.

Quase chegando à aldeia, vimos Erick, acompanhado por alguns soldados, correndo em nossa direção.

"Estávamos saindo para procurá-las. Vocês estão bem?"

Nossa resposta foi largar o homem no chão e cairmos ajoelhadas recuperando o fôlego.

"Sim." - respondi buscando o ar. Só então ele reparou no motivo de nossa demora.

"O que pensam que estão fazendo?! Perderam o juízo? Trazer um romano para cá? Vocês só podem estar brincando!" - estava fora de si, gritando sem parar.

Quando já esperava pelo pior, Morrighan levantou e o olhou com aquela calma que só ela tinha, seus olhos de uma frieza glacial.

"Erick, apesar do nosso parentesco e do amor que tenho por você, ainda sou a líder desta aldeia. Não ouse questionar minhas ações."

Sem palavras, o comandante ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos, como se procurasse entender o que significava o que ela lhe dissera. Ainda saiu com um - "Mas..."

Morrighan o ignorou ordenando - "Quero que ele seja levado para a minha cabana."

Erick sinalizou e os soldados fizeram conforme ordenado.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Chegando à aldeia, Erick ficou enlouquecido quando viu o romano que trazíamos. Não concordei com Verônica, por mim, deveríamos tê-lo deixado onde estava, eu não me importo. Mas já que havíamos tido o trabalho, melhor terminar. Além do mais, quando ele estivesse melhor poderíamos interrogá-lo e, quem sabe, obter informações preciosas sobre nossos inimigos. Depois o mataríamos rapidamente. Além disso, não suporto que questionem minhas decisões.

Passei direto por ele sem dar mais combustível para a discussão. Com a ajuda de alguns homens, levamos o ferido para minha cabana.

Quando saíram, fiz minha avaliação. Era pior do que eu imaginava: diversos hematomas no corpo e no rosto; talvez algum órgão interno estivesse danificado, o que poderia provocar uma hemorragia; uma costela quebrada e claros sinais de desidratação. Respirei fundo, pensando por onde começar.

Vivian e Verônica me ajudaram trazendo as ervas e outras substâncias que eu não tinha em casa, enquanto eu não arredei o pé do lado do homem. Dei uma dose extra de analgésicos, provavelmente ele não iria se sentir muito bem quando despertasse. Com febre, não sei até que ponto tinha consciência do que se passava ao redor, apenas murmurava algumas coisas, provavelmente delirando.

"Minha menina, por que não descansa um pouco? Deixe que eu fique aqui enquanto dorme" - Vivian tentava novamente me tirar dali. Mesmo sendo um romano, algo me dizia para não deixá-lo. Já havia duas noites que ele estava conosco, sem dar muitos sinais de melhora.

"Não, já disse que não preciso descansar. De verdade, não se preocupe. Ele é minha responsabilidade."

"Fiquei surpresa quando soube que estava cuidando de um romano... parece que esse homem está te ensinando uma grande lição, Morrighan."

"Está falando igual a Bochra." - demonstrei não estar gostando do rumo desse diálogo.

"Ele concorda comigo. Disse que talvez essa seja uma oportunidade para você praticar o perdão com os seus inimigos. Você pode tê-lo salvo, mas de certo modo, ele também a salvou... Sabe, Verônica me disse que vocês ouviram a sentença de morte dele e seu nome é Guilherme. Significa protetor, aquele se orgulha de sua força física e que se vale dela para proteger aqueles que ama."

"Vivian, às vezes você fala umas coisas que não fazem o menor sentido."

Ela se levantou, saindo enigmática. "Não mesmo?"

"Além do mais, foi Verônica quem arrumou essa confusão toda." - resmunguei comigo mesma.

A sós com enfermo, olhei para suas feições agora tranqüilas. Limpo, bem vestido e sem os hematomas, até que seria bem atraente. O corpo, pelo menos, era perfeito.

"Não! Não! Não!" - balancei a cabeça. Não havia nada admirável naquele romano bárbaro. E agora outras coisas começavam a cobrar uma resposta: o que faríamos quando estivesse bom?

Preocupada, mas cansada demais para pensar sobre isso, adormeci sobre algumas peles colocadas um pouco mais distante. *

* * *

**Verônica**

Era muito cedo quando me levantei, ainda na aldeia dos Tuahta de Dannan. Não havia ninguém do lado de fora, exceto... ouvi que algumas pessoas discutiam baixo e, não que eu fosse intrometida, mas uma das vozes eu reconheci como sendo a de Warbeck. Não custava nada dar uma olhada mais de perto! Caminhei devagar, me escondendo atrás de uma casa.

"Eu avisei! Eu disse que isso aconteceria! O que esse romano faz aqui? Com certeza Morrighan tem um amante romano e é aliada dessa gente. Se deixarmos as coisas seguirem esse rumo, ela logo venderá a todos nós como escravos para viver entre eles. É inadmissível!" - Ele discursava veemente. Outros três sacerdotes o ouviam, mas eu não tinha como ver suas expressões, até que um deles começou.

"Não acho que seja para tanto. A moça que está noiva de Erick nos garantiu que ele foi acusado por ter ajudado gente do nosso sangue."

"Vocês são uns tolos. A moça nem pertence ao nosso povo. Provavelmente é tão confiável quanto o romano." - rebateu Warbeck.

Outro pareceu ignorar o comentário - "Talvez esse seja o início de uma época de paz entre nossos povos. A guerra não é boa para nenhum dos lados.

Saí de onde me escondia, passando por eles. Queria que Warbeck soubesse que Morrighan não estava sozinha - "Deveria pensar duas vezes antes de difamar a sacerdotisa, Warbeck. Nunca havíamos visto o tal romano, posso lhes garantir. Ela está cuidando dele num ato de boa fé e sem qualquer interesse. Só porque você não tem essa capacidade, não significa que outros não possam ter."

Achei que me saí muito bem. Pelo menos pela expressão de Warbeck, com certeza ele não esperava me ver por ali e muito menos minha reação. Os outros sacerdotes se afastaram, deixando-o sozinho com seu veneno. Seria preciso tomar cuidado se fôssemos continuar criando cobras...

Retomei meu caminho, entrando na casa de Morrighan. Estava o mais completo silêncio. Apenas as chamas fracas do forno a lenha iluminavam a penumbra.

Minha amiga deveria estar exausta, e agora dormia sobre as peles a alguma distância do homem. Sentei-me perto dele, observando como havia melhorado. Restaram apenas alguns poucos pontos arroxeados. Eu tinha que admitir, Morrighan era boa nisso.

Para minha surpresa, seus olhos abriram-se devagar. Ele levou a mão à cabeça, parecia desorientado.

"O que aconteceu? Onde estou?"

"Shhhhh, fique calmo" - me aproximei, falando baixo. Não queria acordar Morringhan - "Está entre amigos, agora." - menti - "Nós o encontramos na mata, estava muito fraco e ferido."

"Acho que me lembro... Foi você quem cuidou de mim?"

"Não, ali." - apontei para a sacerdotisa que ainda dormia - "Foi ela. Não se preocupe com isso agora, teremos tempo para explicações quando se sentir melhor. Descanse."

Pouco depois, por sua respiração, percebi que ele havia caído novamente no sono. Morrighan havia rolado, virando de lado, o rosto voltado para mim. Fiquei ali pensando que... bobagem minha! Mas eles ficavam tão bem juntos! Não, dei risada, Morrighan cortaria minha garganta se me ouvisse sequer pensando nisso. Hummm! Ainda assim, era divertido imaginar. Saí devagar da casa, deixando-os dormir.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo estive dormindo. Eu estava no limite das minhas forças! A claridade forçava meus olhos a permanecerem fechados, mas eu sabia ter algo a fazer... mas o que? Céus!

"O doente!" - murmurei apressada, só então percebendo que ele estava muito próximo a mim, também deitado sobre as peles, me observando.

"Pensei que minha salvadora não fosse mais acordar" - ele sorria. Seu rosto, agora praticamente limpo de manchas, confirmava o que eu já tinha percebido. Tratava-se de um homem muito bonito. Um nariz definido, másculo, o queixo arredondado, olhos pequenos e claros. Mas, embora eu disfarçasse, meus olhos se detiveram mesmo no tórax desnudo. Claro, enquanto estava doente, ele era apenas isso. Agora, eu tomava consciência do homem distante apenas alguns metros de mim.

"Não sou sua salvadora, romano. E estava cansada e dormi. Ponto." - eu não permitiria qualquer intimidade.

"Como quiser. Uma mulher loira esteve aqui antes e me contou que você cuidou de mim. De qualquer jeito, em meio a pesadelos e delírios, lembro-me de tê-la visto sempre junto a mim. Fez um ótimo trabalho, sou-lhe grato."

"Devia ter agradecido a ela... Aliás, pensando bem, agradeça mesmo a mim que fiz a besteira de ouvi-la." - eu estava irritada. Fui me levantando, isso não estava certo. Por que ele não me atacava de uma vez, me dando um motivo para matá-lo? Mas não, ele tinha que ser gentil.

"Onde estamos? E quem é você?"

"Esta é a aldeia dos Tuahta de Dannan, somos celtas. E eu sou Morrighan."

"Morrighan... estou surpreso que celtas tenham me salvado a vida. Sabe que sou romano, não?"

"Não seja ridículo, é claro que sei. Você só está aqui porque minha amiga insistiu que não o deixássemos morrer na mata, vimos que foi condenado à morte. E, obviamente, estando melhor, poderá voltar para sua gente."

Seus olhos, repentinamente, perderam-se, como se olhasse muito além.

"Sabe muito bem que não posso. Eu deveria estar morto. Como não estou, me torno inimigo do governo romano. Não tenho para onde ir. Aliás, gostaria que me levasse ao seu líder, talvez haja uma maneira de que eu fique aqui, tenho habilidades que..."

"Meu líder? EU sou a líder deste povo! E eu não quero que fique!" - enfatizei o EU - "Você foi cuidado, cumpri meu papel. Agora, é hora de seguir seu rumo."

"Está me dizendo que este povo é liderado por uma... mulher?"

"Qual o problema? A mesma mulher que teve competência para curá-lo, o que não foi coisa fácil ou pouca." - eu apontava para seu rosto enquanto falava. Sem que eu esperasse, ele segurou meu pulso, me encarando.

"Não aponte o dedo para mim." - ele disse muito sério - "E se era para me mandar embora por que não poupou o trabalho e me deixou lá para morrer?"

Ia dizer algo, mas seu olhar ficou preso ao meu. Ambos sem conseguir dizer ou fazer nada.

"Haham, haham!!!" - Verônica tossia da porta - "Vejo que estão se entendendo."

* * *

**Verônica**

Cheguei em péssima hora à casa de Morrighan. Apesar de escutar somente o final da conversa, ele queria ficar na aldeia e ela, era totalmente contra, como já se era de esperar. O que me espantou foi ouvir como falou com ela sem que minha amiga reagisse.

Chamei-a para conversarmos em particular. Apesar da teimosia, ela conseguiu ver lógica no que eu lhe dizia. Havíamos salvado o homem da morte, e não haveria como ele voltar a viver entre os romanos, a menos que quisesse ter o serviço concluído desta vez. Largá-lo na selva também seria dar-lhe a sentença de morte. Como romano, outros povos adorariam colocar as mãos nele. Além do mais, de certa forma, éramos responsáveis por seu destino. De que adiantaria salva-lo para que o deixássemos à sua própria sorte? E, realmente, ele poderia acrescentar muito conhecimento ao nosso povo, inclusive para melhorar atuação dos soldados. Que Erick não me ouvisse.

"Está bem, você pode ficar." - ela voltou com sua sentença - "Mas terá de trabalhar como qualquer outro homem da aldeia e não terá nenhuma regalia. Além disso, lembre-se que é um prisioneiro e será vigiado como tal. Ao primeiro sinal que eu julgue inconveniente ou perigoso, mandarei matá-lo." - Morrighan comunicou a ele sua decisões, jogando sobre ele, ainda deitado, uma túnica de lã azul marinho e calças do mesmo tecido - "E, por favor, vista-se!"

"Eu não esperava outra coisa" - ele a encarou, levantando-se e vestindo as roupas.

"Ótimo!" - ela cruzou os braços.

Com o passar dos dias, a resistência de algumas pessoas da aldeia já havia diminuído. Guilherme era muito prestativo. Apesar de ainda um pouco fraco, não se negava a fazer trabalho pesado, ajudando no que fosse preciso. Ainda assim, havia sempre alguém a vigiá-lo, especialmente os soldados e Erick, é claro. Pelo menos, agora ele reclamava menos do forasteiro, apesar de não admitir a utilidade de seus serviços.

Em uma tarde extremamente quente, Guilherme apareceu com outros homens, a maioria suados e sem camisa. Haviam acabado de caçar um javali, aliás, caçar era uma coisa que ele realmente fazia bem. Vi que colocou algo preso a sua roupa e veio em minha direção.

"Onde está Morrighan?"

Erick me olhou parecendo repreender-me, mas o que eu iria fazer? Dizer que não sabia? Fingi não ver sua cara de reprovação.

"Foi até as cachoeiras. Siga por ali, vai encontrar uma trilha."

"Obrigado, Verônica."

"Por que você falou onde ela estava?" - Erick me olhou feio.

"Por que não falaria?"

"Não é óbvio?! Não é seguro deixá-lo ir e vir como e quando quiser! Vou mandar alguém segui-lo..." - ele ameaçou sair e foi a minha vez de impedi-lo.

"Nem pense nisso! Se ele fosse fazer alguma coisa, já teria feito. Morrighan sabe se cuidar, Erick." - eu sabia que estava arriscando meu pescoço ao forçá-lo a dar tanta liberdade ao romano. E se ele estivesse realmente mal intencionado? Por algum motivo eu confiava em Guilherme. E é claro que não falei que achava que aqueles dois tinham interesse um no outro. Seria motivo para uma guerra! Mas depois também fiquei me perguntando por que Erick havia cedido tão facilmente ao meu pedido de deixá-los a sós? Sorri. Talvez meu futuro esposo, embora nem ele mesmo soubesse, não considerasse aquele romano, em especial, uma ameaça tão grande assim.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Dei um longo mergulho, até que acabasse o fôlego, voltando à superfície. Ao subir, joguei os cabelos para trás, espalhando água para todos os lados. Não havia nada mais revigorante para o físico e para o meu humor que um bom banho fresco nas águas das cachoeiras, especialmente agora com a receita de sabão de Belfort.

Brincava com a água tranquilamente, submersa até o pescoço, quando ouvi um barulho atrás de mim. Virei-me rapidamente.

"Huhum..." - fez Guilherme levantando com o indicador uma de minhas roupas íntimas que eu havia pendurado em uma planta para poder nadar. Aliás, como estava sozinha, eu havia me despido completamente.

O que mais me irritou foi que o cretino estava com aquele sorriso cínico que eu odiava. Para me provocar, ainda balançou a peça no ar.

"O que pensa estar fazendo aqui? Vou mandar açoitar Erick por deixá-lo sem vigilância."

"Não acho que deveria ter saído sozinha. É muito perigoso para uma mulher. Líder ou não. Sabe-se lá que criaturas vivem nessas águas!"

Dei uma risada - "Perigo? O único perigo que vejo por aqui é você mesmo, se esgueirando pelos cantos como um lobo esfomeado."

"Quase acertou" - respondeu no mesmo tom que eu.

Dei-lhe as costas - "Não sei como são as mulheres do seu povo, mas por aqui, as coisas não funcionam assim. Se quer viver emoções baratas, está atrás da mulher errada. Eu ordeno que saia daqui."

De repente seu olhar mudou e ele pareceu assustado. Rapidamente, pegou meu arco e uma das flechas e apontou na minha direção.

"Morrighan, saia da água. AGORA!!!"

"Não mesmo! Não enquanto você não se virar e soltar meu arco."

"Morrighan, se você não sair AGORA da água, terei de matá-la para poupá-la da dor de ser devorada por uma píton!"

"Para sua informação, não existem pítons nessa região, apenas uma cobra um pouco menor, que não possui veneno. É chamada sucuri ou anaconda."

"Maldição!" - Ele jogou o arco e veio correndo na minha direção. Quando me virei para trás, vi o imenso animal a poucos centímetros de mim. Tratei de nadar para a margem do rio enquanto Guilherme se jogava na água, lutando com a fera.

Rapidamente, a serpente se enrolava nele, apertando seus ossos. Por vezes, ele ficava embaixo d'água, até que não os vi mais, percebia apenas a movimentação. Quando ele emergiu novamente eu, que já estava com o arco em mãos, atirei.

Silêncio. A água ficou vermelha de sangue. Será que eu o havia ferido? Fiquei na expectativa.

Segundos depois, Guilherme apareceu em meio a mancha vermelha, buscando ar e resmungando como sempre.

"Por que você fez isso?"

Passei logo a vestir minhas roupas antes que ele me alcançasse onde eu estava - "Ela ia acabar com você!"

"Para sua informação, eu estava me divertindo e tinha tudo sob controle" - ele veio todo presunçoso.

Tive que rir - "E pelo jeito, você era o brinquedinho dela. Por quanto tempo esteve me observando?"

Eu já havia vestido minha blusa, uma túnica que ia até metade das coxas, e ele, a centímetros de mim, me encarando - "Então é assim que você me agradece?"

"Agradecer?" - falei devagar - "Quem matou o bicho?"

"Ah então é assim?" - sua decepção era visível. Olhando para outro lado, cheio de pudores, apontou para minha panturrilha - "Está sangrando."

Olhei para baixo - "Não foi nada, só um arranhão."

Agachando, ele examinou minha perna - "Precisa de um curativo. Acho que não deveria andar." - Antes que eu respondesse, o grosseirão me pegou no colo, o que fez com que eu gritasse de susto. A curandeira era eu. Como ele se atrevia?

"Guilherme, me coloque no chão.... Eu disse pra me colocar no chão!" - Gritei batendo em seu peito. Para minha grande surpresa, ele me jogou no chão.

"Como quiser. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça: vim atrás de você para lhe dar isto, eu mesmo fiz." - jogou sobre mim um colar de couro que tinha como pingente um dente de javali, ao que tudo indicava, recém polido. Quase me senti culpada por tê-lo tratado mal. Eu disse quase.

* * *

**Verônica**

Como já comentei antes, Morrighan às vezes me assusta. E muito.

Os romanos estavam definitivamente dispostos a conquistar o mundo, sua ambição não tinha limite. Alguns sobreviventes de uma pequena aldeia chegaram até os Tuahta de Dannan pedindo abrigo, contando o que houvera. Receei que houvesse represálias contra Guilherme, mas felizmente, ninguém o citou. Aliás, ele estava com o meu povo. Meu pai solicitou a ajuda de alguns homens fortes para uma engenhoca em que estava trabalhando e ele acabou indo também.

Erick reuniu um grupo numeroso de soldados e marcharam até a aldeia destruída. Os prisioneiros ainda não haviam sido levados, estavam amarrados e mantidos em péssimas condições. Como poucos romanos guardavam o local, foi fácil para nosso grupo dominá-los. Todos foram mortos, exceto o que parecia ter a mais alta patente de todos. Erick tratou de levá-lo a Morrighan, não sem antes mantê-lo privado de água e comida. Já que não quis falar com nenhum deles, certamente com a sacerdotisa ele falaria. Ela tinha suas técnicas.

Agradeci aos céus por Guilherme não estar presente, não sei como ele reagiria ao ver isso. Amarrado pelas mãos a dois postes, que sustentavam seu peso, o prisioneiro implorava.

"Por favor! Já disse tudo que sei!" - falava exausto. Os lábios estavam ressecados pela falta de água e exposição ao sol. Vestia apenas uma toga romana curta. Sua armadura havia sido retirada.

Morrighan aproximou-se, tocando-lhe o rosto com falsa delicadeza.

"Tsc, tsc, tsc... resposta errada... Por que não me dá de uma vez a localização exata do seu acampamento, livrando-se dessa tortura? Hummm!!! Quanto tempo pensa que vai durar sem água e comida aqui, exposto ao sol?"

"Vai me libertar se eu lhe disser? Poupará minha vida?" - a dor nos braços tornava-se insuportável, além da desidratação, levando o soldado romano a reconsiderar.

"Confesse e eu o libertarei." - disse com firmeza.

Rapidamente, o preso deu a localização do acampamento de seus compatriotas.

Ela sorriu - "Espero que tenha dito a verdade" - obviamente, sabia que ele não mentia.

Retirou da cintura seu punhal dourado.

"O que está fazendo? Você disse que ia me libertar!" - começou a gritar tomado de pavor.

"E eu estou te libertando." - respondeu com um sorriso, cravando o punhal no peito do soldado.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Os dias passaram numa rapidez impressionante. Num instante, Erick pedia Verônica em casamento. No outro, já estávamos no grande dia.

Na véspera, partimos para a aldeia de Verônica: Eu, Erick, Bochra, Vivian, Belenos, alguns amigos mais próximos do noivo, alguns guerreiros e os sacerdotes (incluindo o insuportável Warbeck e família). Também levamos vários trabalhadores que ajudariam na montagem das festividades. Entre eles Guilherme. Mesmo a cerimônia sendo à noite, eu queria acompanhar tudo de perto. Não é todo dia que sua melhor amiga se casa com seu primo, afinal!

Belfort não cabia em si de felicidade. Falava sem parar sobre Verônica, relatando toda sua vida e, claro, tecendo elogios ao futuro genro.

Nosso grupo estava reunido na casa de Belfort para o jantar. Antes de entrar, fiquei um pouco nos fundos da casa, atiçando a fogueira e pensando um pouco. Logo, lá estava ele novamente, me seguindo. Parou ao meu lado, com um meio sorriso, tentando parecer simpático.

"Noite calma, não?"

Nem respondi, ele não podia simplesmente chegar e ficar de conversa comigo.

"Verônica parece muito feliz." - ele insistiu.

Agora já era demais - "É bom que não se esqueça de sua posição: escravo." - fui incisiva

"Não sou um escravo. Parece muito claro que sou um prisioneiro." - ele era muito insolente. "E como prisioneiro, acho que devo conquistar a confiança dos meus captores" - foi se aproximando cada vez mais enquanto me olhava no fundo dos olhos - "E depois que conquistar essa confiança, devo partir para o ataque, pois só se encontra uma mulher de fogo e aço uma vez em uma eternidade. E não se pode deixá-la escapar quando a temos nas mãos." - ele me pegou pela cintura, me puxando para junto de si e colando seus lábios aos meus, sem que eu tivesse chance de me defender.

Quero deixar bem claro que sua invasão à minha boca durou apenas os segundos suficientes para que eu reagisse racionalmente. Dei uma mordida nos lábios do infeliz, fazendo com que se afastasse, levando a mão ao pequeno corte e experimentando o sangue.

"Não estou em suas mãos, romano. Ao contrário, você está nas minhas, posso mandar que o matem agora mesmo." - respondi falando perto de seu rosto - "E quando pensar em atacar, tenha certeza do que faz... pode ficar surpreso com quem será a caça." - saí tranquilamente, deixando-o sozinho.

* * *

**Verônica**

Apesar da diversão, o dia foi bastante cansativo. Os guerreiros se divertiram com as lutas, pareciam crianças, todos muito orgulhosos de seus músculos e de suas armas.

Quando tudo terminou, com Erick vencendo, eu levei a ele uma taça com água. Agora, só faltava a cerimônia.

Nesse momento, Morrighan nos presenteou com duas lindas taças para realizarmos nosso primeiro brinde depois de casados. Os presentes ficaram fascinados! Ambas feitas de ouro, mas a minha possuía um imenso rubi, cercado de pequenos diamantes, enquanto a de Erick era o oposto: um imenso diamante cercado de pequenos rubis.

Ela e Vivian também me ajudaram a me arrumar. Haviam trazido um vestido simplesmente perfeito! Feito de um tecido acetinado, brilhante, em tom creme e justo na cintura. Dos braços, saíam mangas longas e soltas. Meu cabelo, preso em um trabalhado coque, seguro por uma tiara prateada com brilhantes.

"Ah, Verônica, você está linda! Quem diria que aquele nosso encontro nos traria a esse momento." - Morrighan me abraçou.

"Querida, precisamos ir." - Vivian e ela partiram rumo ao templo que, assim como da aldeia de Morrighan, era um círculo de rochas ao ar livre.

Nervoso, Erick andava de um lado para o outro. Depois, ele me disse ter medo de que eu desistisse! Bobo. Ao me ver, ele abriu aquele sorriso que iluminava meus dias. Meu pai me levou até ele, entregando-me. Nos ajoelhamos frente a Morrighan.

"Saibam agora que desde o momento em que suas vidas se cruzaram, formaram laços um com o outro. Ao se casarem, devem tornar em verdade o significado desta união entre vocês. As promessas que fizerem hoje deverão ser gravadas em suas almas para que se cumpram em suas vidas." - enquanto Morrighan falava nos olhávamos, sorridentes.

"Comunicação entre corações, mentes e corpos. Coragem para recomeçar a cada novo dia. Um coração e um lar aquecidos pelo amor. Luz que possa iluminar a escuridão quando as trevas surgirem. Um lar próspero e sólido para onde sempre poderão retornar e descansar. Algumas vezes, poderão fazer um ao outro sofrer. Certamente, esta não será a intenção de vocês. Mas prometem compartilhar a dor um do outro e se ajudarem mutuamente?"

Assentimos.

"Assim como dividirão as dores dividirão também as suas alegrias e buscarão dar um ao outro o que de melhor existir em cada um?"

Ambos assentimos outra vez.

Erick retirou de suas vestes as duas alianças, sendo o primeiro a falar.

"Verônica, eu a recebo como minha esposa. Tudo o que sou e tudo o que tenho ofereço a você. Vou amá-la, confortá-la e respeitá-la todos os dias de minha vida, e a estes votos permanecerei fiel. Tome este anel como símbolo de nosso compromisso."

Agora, eu lhe entregava sua aliança.

"Erick, eu o tomo como meu esposo. Eu o amo. Hoje me entrego a você em casamento. Prometo encorajá-lo, inspirá-lo e estar ao seu lado em todas as horas, tanto nas fáceis como nas difíceis. E ofereço-lhe agora este anel como sinal do nosso compromisso."

"Estendam suas mãos." Pediu Morrighan, em seguida efetuando um pequeno corte em nossas mãos esquerdas e juntando-as. Unidas, foram amarradas com os tartans de nossas famílias.**

"Os laços que unem vocês não são formados por estes tartans que prendem suas mãos agora ou pelas palavras proferidas aqui. Serão os votos em seus corações que os unirão. E assim como agora, estará em suas próprias mãos construírem sua felicidade. Sejam pelo amor unidos." ****

Erick me beijou, debaixo uma salva de palmas gritos de alegria e votos de felicidade. Logo, todos nos puxavam para a comemoração.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Nem mesmo as histórias de princesas e fadas que Vivian me contava na infância, tão fantasiadas nesse momento, chegavam perto do que presenciei naquela noite. Erick e Verônica estavam radiantes, via-se a felicidade estampada em seus olhos.

Após a cerimônia me retirei por breves instantes para trocar os trajes usados formalmente em minha obrigação como sacerdotisa por um vestido vermelho, trabalhado com fios dourados. Prendi meu cabelo com uma trança e finalmente abri a caixa de jóias buscando algum adorno que fosse adequado. Junto a peças de ouro e prata, o trion se mostrava destoante e me surpreendi ao escolhê-lo em meio a tanta riqueza.

Ao me ver, quando cheguei ao local das festividades, Guilherme, que servia um vinho a Warbeck, distraiu-se e fez transbordar o conteúdo da taça sobre o convidado.

"O que está fazendo, seu idiota?"- o homem esbravejou.

"Desculpe-me, senhor." – o romano ficou encabulado enquanto eu não pude conter o riso. Guilherme entregou um guardanapo a Warbeck e retirou-se.

A multidão levou os noivos ao local preparado para a festa, onde havia bancos e mesas, e para todos os lados que se olhava, muitos arranjos florais.

Eu ia mais atrás, calmamente. Ótimo! Lembrei que nos esquecemos das taças que dei a eles naquela tarde. Pedi a Vivian que corresse comigo até a cabana de Verônica, mas ela me fez o favor de pedir que Guilherme fosse comigo.

Estávamos chegando quando vimos um rapaz sair de lá.

"Ei, ei! O que estava fazendo na casa de Verônica?" - Guilherme chamou sua atenção, e andamos mais rápido para encontrá-lo.

"Erh.. bom... eu queria dar uma lembrança para Verônica."

"É? E você não sabe que ela está no festejo com os demais?" - ele me pareceu estranho, assustado. Com certeza, estava mentindo.

"Sim, por isso não fui lá, muita gente... dificilmente alguém vai conseguir chegar perto. Já deixei lá dentro. Com licença sacerdotisa." – fez uma reverência e saiu apressado.

"Você acreditou?" - quis saber Guilherme.

"Em nem uma palavra" - fiquei desconfiada. Pegamos as taças dentro da cabana. Não faltava nada, mas também não havia o menor sinal de que algum presente tivesse sido deixado ali.

Não demos muita importância ao fato, voltando em seguida para a comemoração.

Felizmente, não perdemos tanto tempo. Era gente demais para cumprimentar os recém-casados! Ainda chegamos a tempo para vê-los sentarem-se nos dois assentos especialmente preparados para eles.

Entreguei as taças ao casal. Uma moça trouxe a talha de vinho, enchendo-as. Os outros também estavam sendo servidos para o grande brinde.

Foi a vez de Belfort tomar a palavra.

"Hoje é um dia de festa, meus amigos. Sou um homem realizado Olhando minha vida, posso levantar a cabeça e dizer que cumpri minha missão de pai. Verônica tornou-se uma mulher íntegra, de bom caráter e, como era de se esperar, escolheu um noivo à altura. A partir de hoje, nossa família cresce; a família de Erick também será parte da nossa. Que todos os deuses derramem uma chuva de bênçãos em suas vidas! Aos recém-casados!" - gritou, por fim, emocionado. Verônica levantou-se e o envolveu em um abraço. Depois beijou carinhosamente o seu rosto antes de levantar sua taça.

Todos erguemos nossos copos, tomando a bebida fermentada.

Pouco depois, o inesperado ocorreu. Verônica sorveu o conteúdo da taça. Alguns instantes se seguiram e ela foi ao chão, caindo inconsciente. Corri até ela, levantando seu corpo. O horror era visível em todos, especialmente Erick.

"Verônica! O que há de errado com ela, Morrighan? Fale alguma coisa!" Ele gritava enlouquecido, enquanto ajoelhava ao lado da esposa.

"Vamos levá-la para a cabana de Berlfort! Vivian, Bochra, preciso de vocês, não temos tempo a perder!"

Erick a ergueu nos braços e andou rápido. Com Belfort um pouco atrás, eu ia ao lado de meu primo, já calculando os ingredientes que sabia existirem na aldeia, o que os curandeiros me forneceriam e o que seria preciso buscar na mata. O fato de ser noite não era nada bom.

Ela foi colocada sobre as peles e, agora, sem aquele tumulto, seria mais fácil que eu a examinasse. Abri sua boca, olhando sua língua. Fiz o mesmo com os olhos, afastando as pálpebras. Ela tremia em curtas contrações, enrijecendo-se. Seu corpo estava úmido pelo suor, desprendendo um cheiro forte semelhante a alho. Sua boca salivava sem parar. Isso não era nada bom.

"Morrighan, o que está acontecendo!?" - ninguém conseguia segurar Erick, desconsolado feito um menino. Pela minha expressão sombria, ficou claro que eu não teria boas notícias.

"Mantenha a calma, escute..."

"Não! Diga de uma vez! Qual é o problema?!"

Respirei fundo, eu mesma me contendo para não cair em lágrimas e compartilhar de seu sofrimento

"Verônica foi envenenada. Em outras circunstâncias, bastaria aplicar o antídoto. Mas quem fez isso, é experiente no assunto, fazendo uma combinação fatal de elementos. Sinto muito, mas não há nada o que eu possa fazer. Só nos resta... tornar sua morte o menos dolorosa possível."

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Aqui é Lady K: SSSOOOCCCOOORRRRRROOO!!!, Towanda resolveu que vai matar todo mundo.**

* * *

* Casa celta: não havia divisórias como nas casas que hoje conhecemos. Era uma espécie de salão comum, onde em cada canto havia uma área, como a de dormir, cozinhar etc.

** Tartan: Tecidos com padronagem xadrez em fio de lã, tecido 2X2 cruzado (em forma de losango). Os pigmentos de base vegetal davam a cor na lã, naturalmente branca. Cada clã tinha sua combinação de cores, representadas no tecido, como seu símbolo.

**** Gente achamos essa cerimônia no google, queríamos uma coisa autêntica! A original era bem maior e tivemos que adaptar. Só para constar.


	6. Capítulo 6

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 6**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esa fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: **(por Lady K)

Mamma Corleone: Vc conhece algum hospício que cobre um preço camarada para a internação da Towanda? Os desejos psicopáticos dela estão aumentando, socorro!!! Ela trocada por ciborgue foi ótimo!!!

Jéssica: Calma, toma um suquinho de maracajá pois não queremos que tenha um troço agora, sem saber o final da fic, né?

Luanaa: Estamos inventando a mitologia TLW né? rs... Mas tem coisas que vimos na série que ainda não conseguimos explicar, isso nos gera horas de trabalho intenso no msn discutindo. Vida de escritora é sofrida!

AmandaBBC: Nós tiramos o chapéu pra vc, viu? Acho que vc vai entender quando ler o capítulo e lembrar do que nos disse na sua review passada, vc simplesmente se antecipou e matou a charada :) E sobre o tamanho, nós realmente achamos o máximo seus comentários, porque vemos que está ficando legal a história e até pra termos uma noção do que podemos melhorar nos próximos capítulos. Então, fica à vontade :)

Marguerrite: A Morrighan vem de um povo guerreiro, aí já viu né, acontece dar uma matadinha de vez em quando! Mas aos poucos ela vai melhorando, assim como a Marguerite. Vc precisa se decidir sobre quem morre! Vc não queria que matasse R&M, aí a Towanda quis matar a Verônica! Uma coisa ou outra!

* * *

Veronica expirou fundo e bateu as botas. Vendo isso, Morringhan teve um ataque do coração e também empacotou. Guilherme, que entrava na cabana, viu tudo e correu para a amada. Tropeçou, caiu de cara no chão e também morreu. Estranhando o silêncio, Erick entrou e viu todo mundo mortinho. Triste e inconformado, resolveu curar sua dor e foi pra Brasilia e bateu na casa de TowandaBr que o consolou para o resto da vida.

**FIM!!!**

Gente, desculpem, a Towanda está em surto!

Agora sim...

* * *

**Morrighan**

Erick ficou me olhando por alguns segundos, como se minhas palavras ainda estivessem repercutindo em sua mente, avaliando seu significado.

"Não, Morrighan, pare com isso!" - começou a colocar sobre a mesa algumas vasilhas, revirando outras em busca de alguma coisa - "Tem que haver um antídoto. Sempre há." - veio na minha direção, totalmente tomado pela dor e apertou meu braço - "O que está esperando para começar? Não temos tempo!"

Não pude mais conter as lágrimas. Estava de mãos atadas, não havia nada que eu conhecesse que pudesse salva-la. Aquilo era muito mais do que um simples veneno. Haviam outras forças atuando ali. Meu pai segurou seu braço calmamente, fazendo com que Erick me soltasse.

"Filho, Morrighan fará tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para salva-la. Você sabe que se houver uma única chance de que ela sobreviva, sua prima usará essa chance. Só nos resta confiar em suas habilidades na bondade dos deuses." - Erick o abraçou, caindo em lágrimas. Meu pai o levou para outra parte da casa onde Belfort estava inconsolável.

* * *

**Brigit**

Muito, muito fácil. Eu avisei a Erick que ele viveria para lamentar a péssima escolha que fez: preferir aquela mulher insignificante a mim. Minha superioridade é inquestionável. Meu plano, perfeito.

Contei a meu pai que eles iriam se casar, que precisávamos fazer algo. Tivemos a idéia de envenená-la. Mas como? Quem diria, a própria Morrighan nos ajudou! Ela apareceu com aquelas taças, um lindo presente de casamento, sendo que a dela era diferente da do meu Erick. Fantástico!

Obviamente, pareceu que os deuses estavam a meu favor. Deixei pessoas de olho na casa de Belfort o tempo todo, mas sempre havia tanta gente que não consegui me aproximar. Até me avisarem que todos saíram para a cerimônia, finalmente, e que ao que parecia, Morrighan havia esquecido seu presente. Eu sorri.

"Perfeito."

Aproveitei-me de um adolescente tonto, candidato a guerreiro que passou o tempo todo me bajulando.

Pedi que fosse comigo à cerimônia, o que, sem dúvida, ele não pensou duas vezes. Será que toda presa fica cega diante do caçador? Parei a sua frente, impedindo-o de andar, acariciando seu braço e falando suavemente perto de seu rosto.

"Ficarei muito triste se não fizer uma coisa... mas precisaria da ajuda de um homem forte e corajoso..."

Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele sorriu presunçoso. - "Eu faria qualquer coisa para vê-la feliz..."

"Mesmo?" – eu o interrompi – "Meu pai é um sacerdote, mas Morrighan não gosta dele, por isso não deixou que abençoasse Verônica. Meu pai é uma pessoa muito boa se ressente com essas coisas."

"Morrighan fez isso mesmo?!"

"Oh sim, se vivesse em nossa aldeia, saberia como é autoritária e egoísta. Tenho muita pena dela. Mas não importa. Meu pai preparou uma poção da prosperidade para a noiva e tudo o que ele deseja é que ela beba sua oferta."

"O que devo fazer?"

"Uma coisa simples. Entre na barraca de Belfort, procure as taças que esta tarde ela entregou aos noivos e pegue especificamente a de Verônica, a que tem o rubi grande. Basta que coloque algumas gotas desta poção na taça, deixando espalhar-se pelas bordas internas. Vai evaporar rápido, não vai deixar rastros. Significa tanto para nós... Entendo que se lhe parecer arriscado e você ficar com medo..." - eu o provoquei.

"Considere feito, Brigit!" - ele me garantiu. Beijei o canto de seus lábios, encarando-o - "Não deve tocar na poção, ou perderá o efeito... e traga o que sobrar, prefiro que não saibam. Meu pai não precisa ser cultuado como Morrighan. Tudo o ele deseja é fazer o bem e estar em paz consigo mesmo."

Ele pegou a poção e saiu apressado.

Pouco tempo depois retornou, parecendo assustado.

"Morrighan e aquele romano me viram saindo da casa!"

Sorri, acalmando-o.

"Não se preocupe. Se falarem qualquer coisa de você, eu me responsabilizarei, não deixaria que o prejudicassem. Antes de irmos para a festa, por que não bebemos uma taça de vinho? Acho que você merece uma recompensa..." - Meu indicador percorreu seu peito até o umbigo, deixando-o arrepiado.

Servi a bebida, entregando-lhe seu copo. Ele tomou tudo de um gole só. Não poderia ser melhor.

"À noite em que finalmente me livrarei de Verônica!"

Sua testa se franziu em confusão. – "O que?!" - ao dizer isso, soltou a taça, levando as mãos ao estômago e caindo no chão. Estaria morto em questão de minutos com a dose cavalar que eu lhe ministrara. No caso de Verônica, não seria tão rápido.

"Satisfeito com sua recompensa?" – rolei seu corpo para o mato e saí satisfeita.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Todos os curandeiros da aldeia foram convocados para que trouxessem as ervas que tivessem em casa das que eu necessitaria para tentar alguma coisa. Foi então que descobri que tínhamos um grande problema: precisava de um tipo de cogumelo raro. Apesar de saber exatamente onde encontrar, ficava bem distante dali, cerca de um dia e meio de viagem e, para piorar, ainda teríamos, no mínimo, umas seis horas até que amanhecesse.

Erick ouviu a conversa e veio feito louco.

"Eu irei! Diga onde é!"

Fiquei pensativa - "Primo, no estado em que você está, não acho que seja boa idéia."

"Eu vou!" - entrando na casa, Guilherme falou alto e firme.

"Escute aqui, romano, ela é minha mulher, você não tem nada com isto."

Um soldado que acompanhava Erick empurrou o homem - "Além de romano, é surdo? Saia."

Num segundo, o homem dizia isso e no outro, Guilherme o nocauteava.

"Sou mais rápido do que você e do que qualquer um. Eu irei. Morrigham, diga onde."

De fato, Guilherme era a escolha mais lógica, por mais que eu odiasse concordar. Ele era mais rápido e forte. Eu entendia o desespero e desconfiança de meu primo, mas estávamos tratando da vida de Verônica e não era o momento para brigas.

"Não percebem? Tudo que ele quer é fugir! Romano idiota, quem pensa..." – com o punho fechado, Erick partiu para cima de Guilherme, mas nem teve tempo de terminar o que dizia. Assim como seu soldado, foi nocauteado rapidamente.

"Poderia tentar te convencer, mas não tenho tempo para isto."

Antes que meu primo acordasse, ordenei que preparassem um cavalo com alguns suprimentos e eu lhe dei as instruções exatas do local e do que deveria procurar. No final, acrescentei.

"Verônica é uma irmã para mim."

Ele gritou chicoteando com força o lombo do animal que disparou noite afora, conduzido por seu cavaleiro.

Não saí do lado de Verônica em nenhum momento. Dei-lhe tudo que tinha em mãos, nada fazia efeito. Às vezes, seu coração batia desesperadamente, sua respiração se acelerava. Depois, ficava tão devagar que parecia estar perdendo suas forças. Falava coisas sem sentido, chamava pelas pessoas que amava... especialmente Erick.

Eu sabia perfeitamente o que haviam feito: uma mistura de arsênico e estricnina.* Apenas os sacerdotes tinham acesso a esse tipo de fórmula. O responsável queria ter certeza de que tivesse êxito. Mas a dose não foi suficiente para matá-la rapidamente. Quem seria o autor dessa façanha? Era muito óbvio, mesmo que eu não esperasse que Brigit cometesse esse crime. Com ou sem provas de que tivesse sido ela, eu a faria pagar. Ela e sua família.

No começo da manhã, encontraram o corpo de um rapaz. Provavelmente envenenado pela mesma pessoa que envenenou minha amiga. Como estava morto, eu disse que não havia motivos para que eu fosse vê-lo. Seus pais, entretanto, desesperados e com esperança de que algo ainda pudesse ser feito, o levaram até mim. Com grande surpresa, vi tratar-se do mesmo garoto que Guilherme e eu vimos sair da casa de Belfort na noite anterior.

Erick passou o dia inteiro junto a nós. Quando eu já não aguentava mais ele repetindo que o romano havia fugido, que ele não ligava para a situação de Verônica, usei minha prerrogativa de líder e o expulsei da casa. Como também não desejava mais ninguém por perto, pedi que todos saíssem.

Meus recursos haviam se esgotado, com exceção do cogumelo que, talvez, não viesse. Não sabia por que ainda insistíamos... em casos assim, eu optava por acabar com o sofrimento, oferecendo uma morte rápida ao enfermo, mais digna. Agora eu entendia como se sentiam as pessoas que recusavam esse caminho, preferindo o prolongamento ao máximo da vida, na esperança de que algo, no fim, trouxesse a salvação. Eu achava isso um grande egoísmo. Percebi que eu não era muito diferente dessas pessoas. Mesmo com Verônica sem o menor indício de melhora, desejava desesperadamente que ela ficasse conosco.

* * *

**Verônica**

Frio. Muito frio. Sentia meu corpo estremecer com os calafrios, os dentes rangendo. Onde eu estava? Abri os olhos devagar, estava caída no chão. Como vim parar aqui? Levantei-me, cruzando os braços. Olhei ao redor, procurando algo familiar. Eu estava numa espécie de floresta... Tive medo. As árvores estavam secas e retorcidas, como se tudo tivesse sido queimado. Estava escuro e o vento soprava forte, gélido.

Dei alguns passos, talvez o frio diminuísse. Olhei minhas roupas: estava com meu vestido de casamento, todo sujo e desgastado, como tudo naquele lugar. Então me lembrei: Erick e eu nos casamos. A festa, as pessoas, o vinho... Uma dor que parecia me rasgar ao meio e, então tudo escureceu. E eis que eu estava agora no meio desse nada.

"Erick? Morrighan? Por favor, tem alguém aí?" - gritei, começando a correr.

Tinha a impressão de estar sendo vigiada, mas não via ninguém. Apesar de estar escuro, era possível enxergar, como se houvesse a iluminação da lua. Não, olhei para o céu e não havia uma lua ou estrelas. Só um grande nada, escuridão.

Vaguei, não sei durante quanto tempo, até que comecei a ver pessoas que, assim como eu, vagavam.

"Senhora, onde estamos? Que lugar é este?" - Segurei uma mulher pelos ombros, mas sua expressão era vazia, os olhos sem as pupilas, uma mancha branca. Soltei-a assustada.

Com muita tristeza, fui vendo mais e mais pessoas no mesmo estado que a senhora, sujas e com as roupas em farrapos. Eram como sombras frias, sonâmbulos. Alguns agiam como se estivessem interpretando, falando, gesticulando. Seriam mortos inconscientes de estarem desencarnados? Então, eu também estava morta?

* * *

**Morrighan**

O silêncio reinava absoluto em toda a casa. Com exceção de um ou outro murmurar de Verônica. Seu rosto estava úmido de suor e a pele, gelada.

Sentada ao lado dela, apoiei as costas no amontoado de peles. Fechei os olhos, tentando me concentrar. Ainda haveria algo que eu pudesse fazer?

"Morrighan?" - uma voz de mulher me chamou. Virei-me em sua direção, mas eu não estava mais em casa. Verônica também não estava comigo.

Tudo era tão claro e iluminado. Um imenso jardim abria-se diante de meus olhos, repleto de flores das mais variadas.

"Morrighan?" - a voz feminina insistiu. Caminhando na minha direção, vinha uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros e lisos. O corpo, perfeito, vestido com uma longa saia de aberturas laterais e um tecido amarrado em volta dos seios, deixando à mostra seu ventre. O tecido alvo parecia ainda mais luminoso quando ela se aproximou. Mais perto, percebi que suas feições eram uma mescla de humano com uma leoa. Seus olhos verdes me encaravam.

"O que é tudo isto?"

"Aproxima-se a grande batalha. Você já teve seu tempo. Agora, deve escolher de que lado ficará."

Tentei entender o que significava aquilo. "Que batalha? Celtas e romanos...?"

"O bem e o mal. A eterna batalha. Deve cumprir sua missão, para o bem ou para o mal... Você foi preparada, desde o seu nascimento, para este momento."

A menção de seu nome me fez lembrar-se da conversa que tivera com Bochra no dia em que fui nomeada sacerdotisa.

_"Bem, a história diz que desde a criação há duas forças em constante luta, porém em equilíbrio: o bem e o mal. Entretanto, uma dessas forças pode subjugar a outra caso conquiste uma terceira força, as quais juntas venceriam. Para que o platô continue existindo tal como é, sem que ninguém se aproveite de sua energia criadora para o mal, a terceira força teria de estar sempre junto à do bem. E eu acredito que você seja essa força, Morrighan. Mas, exceto por essa simbologia e ter sido forjado com o oroborus, não há mais nada de especial no trion. Pode ser apenas uma representação de que o bem deve sempre vencer... talvez, por você ser quem é, ele se revele algo mais." _

Como se soubesse o que eu pensava, ela continuou.

"Você irá decidir a guerra, Morrighan. Fizemos tudo que esteve ao nosso alcance para que seu coração pendesse para o lado do bem. Colocamos ao seu lado pessoas que a influenciariam beneficamente e cuidamos para que aprenda as maiores lições com seu protetor: o perdão e o amor. Agora, deve cumprir seu destino."

"Protetor?"

Lembrei-me das palavras de Vivian.

_"Sabe, Verônica me disse que vocês ouviram a sentença de morte dele e seu nome é Guilherme. Significa protetor, aquele se orgulha de sua força física e que se vale dela para proteger aqueles que ama." _

Sem me responder, ela continuou - "Também a colocamos ao lado da força do bem..."

"Verônica!" - pensei comigo mesma.

"Seu encontro foi planejado desde o início. Nunca refletiu a respeito, a série de acontecimentos que se seguiram após aquele dia? Separadas, ambas poderiam perecer, mas juntas... tornam-se mais fortes. Agora que já sabe..."

Num piscar de olhos, eu estava de volta ao silêncio da casa de Belfort, somente eu e Verônica, do mesmo jeito que a vi pela última vez.

Não tinha noção de que hora seria, apenas sabia que já era noite. Ao longe, ouvia os cascos de um cavalo, galopando rapidamente, se aproximava mais e mais. Meu coração sobressaltou-se.

"Guilherme..." - murmurei, correndo para fora.

Cansado, sujo e suado parou o cavalo perto de mim, puxando as rédeas e fazendo-o empinar. Teria ele conseguido? Retornara muito antes do previsto.

"Desgraçado! Então você voltou! Aposto como passou o dia vadiando enquanto Verônica está naquele quarto morrendo!"

Erick foi feito uma flecha para cima de Guilherme, segurando-o pela camisa. Ele tirou o saquinho que lhe dei antes de sua partida e o jogou em minhas mãos.

"Erick, não temos tempo para isso! Largue-o agora." - ordenei puxando seu braço. Ele me fitou furioso e lhe mostrei os cogumelos, tal como eu havia pedido.

Deixei-os onde estavam e corri para fazer a bebida para Verônica. Nossa última e remota esperança.

Enquanto estávamos lá dentro, depois que os ânimos se acalmaram, Erick foi atrás de Guilherme, que não arredou o pé de perto da casa de Belfort.

"Escute, roma... Guilherme... Aconteça o que acontecer com ela quero dizer... Obrigado. Se um dia puder lhe retribuir o que fez por Verônica, eu o farei. A partir de agora, pode contar com minha amizade." - desajeitado com as palavras, estendeu-lhe a mão.

Sem jeito, Guilherme deu um meio sorriso. Estava tão acostumado com o tratamento grosseiro de Erick que ficou surpreso. Mas ele nunca nutriu qualquer sentimento ruim por qualquer um de nós, apesar de tudo. E sabia que Erick estava sendo sincero. Retribuiu o aperto de mão. Não era preciso dizer mais nada.

* * *

**Verônica**

"Verônica... Verônica..." eu ouvia uma voz distante me chamar. Mas onde?

"Verônica..."

"Quem me chama? Fale mais alto! Onde está você?"

"Verônica..."

Passei a correr, tentando achar... talvez a saída? Mas se eu estava morta...

Totalmente destoante daquele cenário escuro e sombrio, avistei algo branco se mexendo entre as árvores queimadas e retorcidas. Corri em sua direção, incerta do que seria.

"Calma, rapaz!" - falei ao chegar perto da criatura, um imenso cavalo de um branco que quase brilhava, a crina e a cauda longos e macios. À minha presença, ele relinchou. Fui me aproximando, até conseguir tocar seu pêlo sedoso.

Com muita elegância, suas patas dianteiras se curvaram.

"O que? Você quer que eu suba? É isso?" - Perguntei abraçando-o. Quando o montei, precisei segurar firme na crina para que não caísse. Ele cavalgava veloz como o vento.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Minhas esperanças morreram. Preparei a bebida para Verônica, empenhando uma grande força vital. Houve tempo suficiente para que ela reagisse, mas continuava igual. Sua respiração estava tão devagar... Parecia uma chama cada vez menor, mas ainda assim tentando sobreviver em meio à tempestade.

Guilherme entrou na casa, respeitosamente se aproximando de mim. Virei-me apenas para ver quem entrava, voltando a olhar para minha amiga, de costas para ele. Sua mão pousou em meu ombro.

"Você fez o que pôde."

Só agora eu percebia que estava chorando.

Fechei os punhos tomada de ódio, lembrando de quem eu tinha certeza de ter feito aquilo. Virei-me para encará-lo.

"Brigit! Vou acabar aquela traidora..." – descontrolada e totalmente irracional tentei sair. Fui contida pela barreira daqueles braços fortes e protetores.

"Shhhh... isso não vai te fazer bem. Não pense nisso agora... Cuide de Verônica." - Ele me consolava, tocando meus cabelos enquanto eu chorava em seus braços. Quando voltei à razão, me desvencilhei um pouco constrangida.

"Olhe, gostaria de ficar um pouco sozinha com ela. Quero me despedir. Espere um pouco lá fora e só então chame os outros. É justo que também possam estar perto para lhe dar adeus."

Sentei ao lado de Verônica, segurando sua mão.

"Ainda não entendo por que você foi colocada em meu caminho. Se você é a força do bem, não deveria morrer. Antes eu... além disso, você nunca precisou de mim para ser quem você é. Talvez se não tivéssemos nos encontrado, hoje não estivesse morrendo... Saiba que sempre guardarei sua lembrança e a gratidão por tudo de bom que sua presença trouxe à minha vida. Você é minha melhor amiga, minha irmã. Eu a amo." - beijei-lhe a fronte gelada e úmida.

Olhei para baixo observando o pingente em meu pescoço. Estivera tão ocupada que sequer tinha trocado meus trajes de festa. Retirei o trion da corrente e o observei com tristeza.

"Você gostou tanto dele que gostaria que ficasse com isso. Leve-o com você para a eternidade." - coloquei-o em sua mão e a fechei em seguida.

"O que vou fazer sem você, minha amiga?" – chorei. Meu coração em pedaços. Como doía.

Senti o calor no rosto e a luz invadir meus olhos ainda fechados. Abri e fiquei temporariamente cega com tamanha luminosidade. Parecia que mil sóis haviam se acendido ao mesmo tempo iluminando todo o lugar.

Atraídos pelo súbito clarão, Erick, Guilherme, Bochra, Belfort, Belenos e Vivian entraram na sala.

"O que é isso?" - alguém perguntou.

Protegi o rosto com a mão e olhei para a fonte da luz.

"Verônica!?!?!"

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**um, dois: feijão com arroz;**

**três, quatro: feijão no prato**

**cinco, seis: reviews aos montes...**

**

* * *

**

Meninas, DDT5 tem trilha sonora!!! Então para quem tiver vontade de ouvir, dê uma procurada no youtube (aqui não é permitido postar links, infelizmente). Vou tentar colocar no meu orkut também.

Village Lanterne - Blackmore's Night (Morrighan)

Rebel heart - The corrs (Guilherme)

Caledonia - Celtic Woman (Verônica)

Tango to Evora - Loreena McKennitt (Erick)

Wish you were here - Blackmore's Night (Guilherme & Morrighan)

Waiting Just For You - Blackmore's Night (Erick & Verônica)

The last rose of summer - Celtic woman (Vivian)

Orla Fallon - Down By Sally Gardens (Bochra)

The Times They Are A Changing - Blackmore's Night (Belmont)

Lafferty's crock of gold Lady Birr Abbey Reel – Lunasa (Belfort)

Marco Polo - Loreena McKennitt (Brigit)

Shadow Of The Moon - Blackmore's Night (Warbeck)

All For One - Blackmore's Night (casais)

Loreley - Blackmore's night (Loreley)

La serenissima - Loreena McKennitt (Elora)


	7. Capítulo 7

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 7**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Essa fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: **(por Lady K)

Mamma Corleone: Não ajuda mto, a Towanda mora em Brasília! Será que podemos mandá-la praí por Sedex? rs...

AmandaBBC: Que susto, pensamos que tivéssemos feito vc passar mal, aí teríamos que cancelar a fic para não te prejudicar! rs...(tudo bem que as outras meninas iam te achar e te linxar né?)

Jessica: Calma, ninguém morreu (neste capítulo! ha ha ha)

Luanaa: O Guilherme é um amor, né? Até a mim ele já conquistou, eu quero um desses pra mim tbm :)

Marguerrite: Towanda pediu pra te dizer o seguinte sobre o versinho: "Você que não entende de poesia retrô impressionista concreta abstrata."

Towanda tbm disse (para todas): Falaram que o Erick nao está com nada. Ele está com tudo em cima. Mais fofo, mais gato mais sarado...

Ah e a capa de DDT está no meu orkut, dêem uma olhadinha ;)

**DE NOVO AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Já avisamos antes e sabemos que vocês nem ligaram. Mas pra ninguém reclamar, vamos reforçar: ****Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama **_**e umas cenas calientes**__**.**_**Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, ****MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças****! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.**

* * *

**Verônica**

O cavalo ia mais e mais rápido, desviando dos arbustos e saltando sobre os diferentes obstáculos, como se conhecesse cada centímetro daquele lugar.

Notei um ponto iluminado no horizonte, tão oposto a toda aquela escuridão e sombras. Era para lá que eu estava sendo levada.

Estávamos nos aproximando, mas eu ainda não entendia qual a origem de todo aquele brilho. Logo, entrávamos naquela luminosidade, já não enxergava mais nada, tudo era a luz.

Quando finalmente consegui abrir meus olhos, já não havia mais luz, havíamos passado por ela até uma floresta. O cheiro da mata, o som dos animais e das águas... tudo era normal, colorido, cheio de vida, diferente de onde eu estava há pouco tempo. Estranhamente, sentia já ter estado ali. Mas quando?

O cavalo começou a galopar tranquilamente e, não fosse pela estranheza de tudo aqui, eu até apreciaria o passeio.

Seu passo foi diminuindo, até chegarmos a uma clareira. Abaixando as patas dianteiras, entendi a deixa, ele queria que eu descesse.

Olhei ao redor, mas parecia não haver nada além da mata.

"O que devo procurar?" - tolamente perguntei, como se o cavalo pudesse me responder.

"Está olhando para o que procura." - uma voz masculina respondeu atrás de mim. De onde havia saído?

Quem falava era um ancião de longos cabelos e barba, brancos como algodão. Usava uma túnica simples de algodão cru.

"Não entendo." - E era verdade.

"Você está em outra dimensão ou outro plano de existência, como queira chamar. Mas quando voltar à sua realidade, voltará a este local."

"Se estamos em outra dimensão, como voltarei?"

"Tal como é acima, é abaixo. O infinitamente grande está contido no infinitamente pequeno." - ele sorriu - "Significa que assim como existe aqui, também existe na sua realidade."

"O que devo procurar? Não vejo nada além de uma clareira" - Já começava a me cansar daquela conversa enigmática. Talvez Bochra ou Morrighan até se sentissem bem com isso, mas isso não era da minha natureza.

Então, com o cajado em que se apoiava, deu três batidas no chão fazendo com que oito pequenas pedras de forma triangular, propositalmente alinhadas em um círculo perfeito, tendo uma marcando o centro exato do círculo, emergissem do chão.

Intrigada, notei que em todas elas havia um desenho que me era muito familiar e que me causara impacto quando o vi pela primeira vez: o trion de Morrighan.

"Verônica, as rochas apontam para o centro exato do platô. Onde flui toda a energia que dá origem à própria vida. Existem forças que estão obstinadas a utilizarem isso para o mal, e estão muito próximas a você..."

Eu estava atenta a tudo que ele dizia, mas ainda não fazia sentido. Eu era uma mulher comum, não tinha nada de especial ou sobrenatural como Morrighan. Não seria algum engano?

Assustei-me quando ele continuou como se tivesse ouvido o que eu pensava.

"Não há qualquer engano. Seu encontro com Morrighan foi premeditado, vocês precisavam estar juntas para aprenderem e para ajudarem-se na batalha, mas cada uma tem sua função. Enquanto ela pode escolher entre o bem e o mal, seu caminho já foi traçado para o bem. É seu dever cuidar para que jamais alguém utilize a energia do platô para o mal... seria o início de um mundo de trevas, guiado pelo ódio e pela perversidade."

O que tudo aquilo significava? Era muito confuso. Em toda minha vida, jamais havia ouvido falar de algo assim.

"Deve cuidar para que este lugar esteja a salvo. Fique atenta, o inimigo fará tudo silenciosamente e no escuro, como as serpentes. O caminho está escrito, mas não o seu final. Não posso garantir que terá êxito, mas precisa cumprir sua missão."

"Como farei isso? E como voltarei aqui?"

O homem moveu o cajado, como se desenhasse uma meia lua no ar. Uma imagem se formou translúcida mostrando o caminho.

"Siga os seus instintos."

Assim como veio, a imagem também se foi. Caminhei até o círculo de pedras, mas antes que eu chegasse ao centro, uma coluna de luz, extremamente brilhante, de cor amarela, saiu de cada pedra, formando uma pirâmide.

Sua luminosidade me cegava, minha pele ardia.

"Verônica!?!?!"

Tive a impressão de ouvir a voz de Morrighan. De onde ela havia saído? A luz cessou de uma vez, permitindo que eu abrisse meus olhos novamente.

Meu corpo inteiro doía, principalmente meu estômago.

"Morrighan... de onde você saiu?" - Perguntei meio zonza.

Ela começou a gargalhar, chorar e me abraçar. Ouvi outras risadas, e logo estava cercada por meu pai, Bochra, Belenos, e meu guerreiro... Erick.

E momentos depois, eu não mais me lembrava do sonho.

* * *

**Morringhan**

Verônica dormiu um dia inteiro. Exausto Erick a aconchegou junto a si e os dois descansaram abraçados. Quando acordou ainda muito fraca, o marido a alimentou. Em seguida ela adormeceu por mais algumas horas. Ao acordar pela segunda vez, pediu que me chamassem. Obviamente a pedido dela, Erick saiu assim que entrei.

"Ela quer falar com você a sós." – meu primo deu um sorriso tranquilo.

Minha amiga estava recostada nas peles e sentei a seu lado.

"Se queria ainda mais atenção, poderia ter me dito." – rindo, eu a cutuquei, ela retribuiu e eu continuei – "Teríamos pensado em outra coisa."

Ficamos ali paradas, em companhia uma da outra.

"Está com fome?"

"Não."

"Sede?"

"Não. Estou bem, Morrighan."

"Neste caso posso, ir embora." - brinquei.

"Não! Por favor, fique. Preciso falar com você."

Eu a olhei, prestando atenção.

"Morrighan, eu não faço idéia do que aconteceu aqui. Estou feliz por estar viva, mas também estou muito confusa e assustada. Alguma coisa mudou e eu tenho que saber o que é." – minha amiga ficou pensativa e eu segurei sua mão.

"Tem razão. Mas, por favor, tente não se preocupar com isso agora. Está fraca e deve descansar. Você precisa de tempo."

"Não!" – ela inquietou-se e me assustei com sua reação.

"Há algo que tenho que fazer, Morringhan. E preciso de sua ajuda." – ela tinha urgência na voz.

"O que é?"

"Devo ir a um lugar. É muito importante."

"Acalme-se. E me diga o que há. Que lugar é esse?"

"Não sei. Só tenho que seguir viagem, na direção que meus instintos mandarem."

"Você mal aguenta ficar em pé."

"Por favor..."

Pensei um pouco. Quando se tratava de teimosia, ninguém era páreo para ela. Se me recusasse, não me surpreenderia que, de alguma forma, resolvesse ir sozinha. E, por algum motivo, algo me dizia que, seja lá o que fosse, não se tratava apenas dela.

"Está bem. Mas vamos fazer do meu jeito e você vai me obedecer. E para começar, vai comer um pouco."

Ela me abraçou feliz.

"Morringhan?"

"O que?"

"Só mais uma coisa. Quanto menos pessoas souberem o que vamos fazer, melhor."

"Você não facilita as coisas, não é?" – aquilo estava me irritando.

Saí da cabana, deixando Verônica aos cuidados do pai.

"Droga, Verônica." – resmunguei. Andei por alguns quilômetros pensando no que fazer. Atravessei a aldeia, encontrando Guilherme rachando lenha com alguns outros homens – "Venha comigo." – ordenei sem sequer cumprimentar alguém. Surpreso, ele pegou a toga largada no chão e a vestiu ao mesmo tempo em que me seguia. Eu tinha pressa.

"O que foi?"

"Traga Erick aqui." – o romano obedeceu imediatamente. Alguns minutos depois, retornava apressado com meu primo andando a seu lado.

"Morrighan, o que houve?"

"Verônica me chamou para conversar. Quer ir a um lugar que nem ela mesma sabe onde é e nem o que tem lá. E antes que você diga que a levará quando estiver bem, esqueça. Ela deixou bem claro que quer ir o mais rápido possível. Hoje, talvez amanhã."

"É impossível." – o comandante da guarda protestou – "Não permitirei que isso aconteça."

"Erick, me escute. Eu falei com ela, olhei dentro de seus olhos. Algo me diz que é importante."

"Não mais do que sua saúde."

"Pense bem, primo. Você a conhece tão bem quanto eu. Se não a ajudarmos, vai tentar fazê-lo sozinha e acabar se machucando."

O comandante da guarda pensou um pouco. Sabia que o que eu dizia era verdade.

"Droga!" – resmungou – "Está bem, mas vamos fazer do meu jeito."

Não pude deixar de rir quando ele disse as mesmas palavras que eu havia dito a Verônica.

"Por que me chamou, Morringhan?" – Guilherme quis saber.

"Eu e Verônica não podemos ir sozinhas e Erick é a escolha óbvia para nos acompanhar, mas preciso de mais alguém. É forte e não conheço pessoas mais preparadas para nos escoltar do que você e meu primo. Além disso, mostrou-se disposto a arriscar sua vida para salvar Verônica. Quanto menos pessoas souberem disso, melhor. Se quiser recusar, eu vou entender. Você é um soldado e vou confiar nisso para pedir que mantenha sigilo."

"Irei com vocês."

"Erick? Está de acordo?"

O rapaz olhou para o romano.

"Sim... Amanhã, bem cedo."

Guilherme e Erick passaram o restante do dia empenhados em coletar suprimentos e outras coisas que viéssemos a precisar. Avisamos Belfort, Vivian, Belenos e Bochra que partiríamos pela manhã para um ritual de fortalecimento de Verônica. Bochra me olhou de modo estranho. Sabia que tal coisa não existia, mas, felizmente, não me contradisse e nem perguntou nada.

Antes que o sol nascesse, Guilherme colocou os mantimentos na carroça simples e descoberta, enquanto eu ajeitava com cuidado uma pequena muda de planta que Verônica insistira que levássemos conosco. Erick a levou no colo, instalando-a confortavelmente sobre as peles macias na parte traseira e a cobriu dando-lhe um doce beijo.

"Para onde?"

"Norte." – ela sorriu.

E assim, com os dois soldados, celta e romano, nos escoltando, seguimos viagem.

* * *

**Verônica**

Não sei o que queria. A única coisa era seguir em frente até que dissesse que parassem. Eu não me sentia nada bem naquele dia e dormi o máximo que pude, aproveitando o balanço da carroça. Os três insistiram para que fizéssemos curtas paradas para que todos, principalmente eu, pudessem descansar, comer alguma coisa e relaxar. Ao escurecer, acenderam a fogueira e passamos nossa primeira noite na mata.

Pela manhã eu me sentia melhor, e, surpreendentemente, conforme avançávamos, meu corpo parecia se recuperar a olhos vistos. Após algumas poucas horas sentei para o lado de Morringhan que conduzia a carroça. Ela segurou minha mão e abriu um imenso sorriso. Enquanto Erick, que ia à frente, retornou e passou a cavalgar a nosso lado. Tinha uma expressão feliz e sempre me olhava, incrédulo.

No começo da tarde, algo pareceu mudar.

"Parem." – disse eu. Meus amigos obedeceram. Era uma área de vegetação baixa com algumas árvores em volta. Desci da carroça e olhei ao redor. Desmontados, meus amigos me observavam curiosos. Peguei a bolsa de peles e do fundo retirei o trion.

"Fiquem aqui." – orientei.

* * *

**Morringhan**

Devagar, Verônica começou a caminhar para longe de nós, abrindo espaço pela vegetação. Às vezes parecia procurar alguma coisa e mudava de direção. Foi então que ela parou. Ergueu a mão diante do rosto e a abriu, expondo o trion. Por alguns segundos, nada aconteceu, e ela apenas ficou ali esperando.

O que houve em seguida, foi inacreditável.

Primeiro, uma luz dourada, e outra, e mais outra até chegar a oito ao todo. No alto, elas convergiam para um único ponto e Verônica estava no centro dele. Parecia paralisada.

Erick ameaçou correr para ajudá-la, mas Guilherme o segurou.

"Deixe, Erick!" – não podia acreditar em minhas palavras. Minha amiga podia estar em perigo e eu, não só ficava ali parada, como impedia que meu primo fizesse o que devia.

O que nos pareceu uma eternidade, e que na verdade durou apenas alguns instantes, finalmente acabou. Vimos as luzes se apagarem tão rápido como tinham surgido e minha amiga desabar no chão. Corremos.

"Verônica!" – Erick voou para o lado dela e mais uma vez foi surpreendido.

Deitada de costas no chão, tentando tomar fôlego ela gargalhava.

"Você está bem?"

"Estou ótima." – ela pareceu ignorar a mim e Guilherme – "Vem cá!" – puxou Erick pelo pescoço e o premiou com um longo beijo.

* * *

**Verônica**

Morringhan havia comentado a respeito da lenda que envolvia o trion e era assim que todos o viam. Como uma lenda. Algo que mantivesse o equilíbrio entre duas forças.

Quando cheguei àquele ponto exato, tudo pareceu mudar. Aquela energia queimava minha mão e meus olhos, mas me senti mais forte do que nunca.

Naquele momento, eu entendi. O trion era o equilíbrio; eu, a pessoa que devia protegê-lo e exatamente aquele local, o centro do platô... o centro de tudo.

Era importante que eu marcasse o lugar de forma a, ao mesmo tempo, em que assegurasse de saber onde era, garantir que não fosse encontrada por pessoas que representassem perigo.

Com a ajuda de meus amigos, plantei a muda de árvore que pedira a Morringhan. Uma árvore que fosse muito rara na região e que se tornasse bem alta e frondosa.

Naquele dia, eu me tornei a protetora.

* * *

**Morringhan**

Abrimos uma pequena clareira e organizamos o acampamento naquele local. Não havia mais motivo para pressa. Havíamos trazido duas barracas que foram montadas ao redor da fogueira. Estávamos muito animados.

Com seus afazeres já concluídos, Guilherme e Verônica sentaram em um tronco observando a mim e a Erick, que havíamos decidido cozinhar naquela noite.

"O que você acha?" – escutei o romano perguntar para a protetora – "Que tipo de jantar teremos hoje?"

"Depende, se não resolverem inventar alguma coisa diferente, talvez sobrevivamos." – riu Verônica.

"Morrighan é boa cozinheira?"

"Ahn? Tão boa quanto Erick. E os dois são péssimos. Até o chá de Morringhan é ruim. Ainda bem que é medicinal."

Eu queria matar a ambos por aquela conversa que pensavam que eu não estava escutando.

"Agora você realmente me assustou." – continuou o irritante homem.

"Pense positivo." – continuou aquela que deveria ser minha melhor amiga – "Por via das dúvidas, salvei um pouco de carne seca."

* * *

**Verônica**

Erick fez a seguinte divisão: ele e Guilherme partilhariam uma das barracas enquanto eu me acomodaria com Morringhan na outra. Estava esfriando e tínhamos abrigo suficiente para todos.

"Agradeço, mas eu vou dormir aqui fora." - Guilherme recusou a oferta – "Erick e Verônica dormem em uma das barracas e Morringhan, na outra."

"Está muito frio." – retruquei.

"Desde que vocês se casaram, ainda não puderam ficar a sós. Como não tenho dinheiro e nem bens, considere isso o meu presente. Estou acostumado a dormir ao relento. Tenho tudo o que preciso. Uma boa fogueira, algumas peles e vou me ajeitar bem embaixo da carroça.

"Posso tentar fazê-lo mudar de idéia?" – Erick se aproximou apertando-lhe a mão.

"Só se quiser perder seu tempo." - Guilherme retribuiu o aperto de mão, sorrindo.

* * *

**Morringhan**

Mais uma vez, Guilherme me surpreendeu, recusando a oferta de Erick de dividir a barraca com ele, enquanto Verônica e eu ficaríamos na outra. Ele preferiu deixar o casal junto, restando a outra barraca apenas para mim, enquanto ele dormiria ao relento.

Admirei seu gesto, foi muito delicado de sua parte. Mas, de fato, nada prático. A temperatura havia caído muito após o pôr do sol, trazendo um vento gelado. O céu estava branco, indicando que a temperatura iria baixar mais ainda.

Ciente disso, separei a pele mais pesada para ele, que se acomodou perto da fogueira. Tratei também de entrar na barraca, eu mesma começava a ficar com frio.

Passou-se tempo suficiente para que eu ficasse aquecida, acomodada no interior da barraca e coberta com uma pele de animal. Entretanto, isso não aconteceu.

Sentia meus pés e mãos gelados, não havia maneira de que se aquecessem. Adotei uma posição fetal, tentando reter o calor ao máximo. Além de não funcionar, meus músculos se contraíam, fazendo com que minhas costas doessem. Quando um dos lados do meu corpo se cansava, eu virava para o outro lado. Estava ficando impossível permanecer assim. Finalmente resolvi pegar outra pele a alguns metros distante de mim. Só então me aqueci. Mas, a essa altura, meu sono, já havia indo embora.

Totalmente desperta, também tinha consciência de que o mesmo se passava com Guilherme, ou pior, já que ele estava ao relento e exposto ao vento.

Sem fazer qualquer barulho, coloquei a cabeça na abertura da barraca. Tive que me segurar para conter o riso.

Apesar de eu ter lhe dado a pele mais grossa, ela também era mais curta e, claro, o tamanho do romano não ajudava. Quando puxava a pele para cobrir a cabeça, os pés ficavam desprotegidos. Cobria os pés e descobria os braços. Também tentou se encolher sem muito resultado.

Fiquei sensibilizada. Ele abriu mão de seu conforto pelo bem estar de Erick e Verônica, sem que ninguém lhe pedisse. Me aproximei e toquei em seu ombro falando baixinho.

"Guilherme!"

"O que?" – ele se virou me olhando surpreso.

"Entre na barraca. Tem espaço para nós dois."

Ele se sentou, erguendo a sobrancelha e me olhando desconfiado.

"Está me chamando para dormir com você?"

"Não, seu idiota. A lógica é clara. Você congela aqui, fica doente e eu vou ter o trabalho de te curar novamente. Para o meu bem, entre naquela barraca agora!"

Fiz meia volta e entrei. Não demorou muito para que ele, muito acanhado, segurando sua pele, fizesse o mesmo.

"Preste atenção." – expliquei – "Ambos estamos com frio. Juntos, podemos nos aquecer e dividir nossos recursos, ou seja, as peles e a barraca. Ou, ficamos separados e congelados. Entendeu? E não se atreva a tentar nada."

Deitamos de costas um para o outro, mantendo uma boa distância entre nós, o que permitiam as peles, já que havíamos colocado umas em cima da outras.

"Maldito frio!" - resmunguei. Não havia sido uma boa idéia eu ter ido lá fora. Agora estava gelada.

"É." - ele respondeu desconfortável com nossa proximidade.

Tentando não puxar de mim as peles, virou-se de barriga para cima. Eu o observava de soslaio, ainda de costas para ele.

Percebendo que eu o olhava, fixou os olhos em mim. Levantou um pedacinho da pele que nos cobria, me convidando.

"Calor corporal?"

"O conceito não me é estranho." - respondi na defensiva.

"Quer testá-lo? Sem segundas intenções, é claro. Como você disse, não é uma boa idéia pegarmos uma pneumonia." - ele insistiu.

Virei de barriga para cima, ficando lado a lado com ele. O calor começou a se espalhar sob as cobertas, mas ainda assim não era suficiente. Pelo menos, o lado do meu corpo que tocava o dele, estava começando a se aquecer.

Ficamos durante alguns minutos olhando para cima, sem falar nada. Nenhum dos dois estava muito à vontade com aquilo.

"Isso é a sua perna?" - senti o peso sobre a minha.

"É. Desculpe, vou..." - ele fez menção de retirar, mas eu o detive.

"Não, não, até que ficou melhor assim. Estou começando a me sentir mais quente." – ainda continuávamos olhando para o teto. Ele fechou olhos, pareceu que ia tentar dormir. Fiquei olhando-o - "E você?"

"Sim, sim, para mim está bom. Mas, sabe..." - ele foi se virando de lado, de frente para mim - "Talvez se eu mudar deste jeito."

Fiz o mesmo que ele, ambos com as mãos encolhidas no peito, mas agora, bastante próximos. Sorri, sem jeito. Como eu podia ficar tão desconcertada pela proximidade daquele homem? Agora entendia como Verônica se sentia perto de Erick.

"Acho que agora melhorou." - consegui dizer.

Ficamos nos olhando. Nunca tivemos a oportunidade de fazermos isso durante tanto tempo e tão próximos. Eu não tinha vontade de tirar meus olhos dele.

"Que sabe se eu... colocar o meu braço assim..." - levantei minha cabeça para que ele esticasse seu braço, onde me apoiei.

Tinha de haver algo errado comigo. De onde surgiu aquela sensação maravilhosa só por estar em seus braços. Um romano? No entanto, não desejava que esse momento acabasse. Como pude resistir durante tanto tempo? Eu estava confusa.

Não podia ser. Eu o odiava. Ele representava um povo dominador, que estava disposto a tudo para conquistar e explorar, uma ameaça ao meu mundo. Não, mas ele não era assim, outra parte de mim intercedia. Na verdade, eu não o odiava, e sim o efeito que ele causava em mim. Odiava não ter mais controle sobre o que sentia.

Mas eu o havia humilhado de todas as formas possíveis. Por que ele se manteve do jeito que era? E por que estava fazendo isso? Será que pretendia despertar meus sentimentos como forma de vingança?

Não pude pensar em mais nada.

Ficamos nos olhando, enquanto nossos lábios foram se aproximando. Ele era transparente como um cristal: seus olhos me diziam que ele também estava em conflito com seus sentimentos, mas me desejava tanto quanto eu a ele. Como não poderia me entregar? Me entregar aos seus beijos, que me aprisionariam eternamente.

* * *

**Verônica**

Desde o casamento eu e Erick ainda não havíamos estado sozinhos e eu estava insegura sobre o que fazer e esperei que ele tomasse a iniciativa.

De frente para mim, tocava meus cabelos. Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos, me olhando fundo nos olhos.

"Há anos espero por esse momento, Verônica. Eu a amo, sempre a amei e sempre a amarei. Sou seu marido, mas não farei nada que você não queira."

Eu me aproximei acariciando seu rosto de feições juvenis. Beijei sua testa, seus olhos, seu queixo até chegar a sua boca de lábios macios.

* * *

**Morrighan / Verônica**

Ele soltou delicadamente os cordões do manto que eu usava, fazendo com que escorregasse para o chão. Minhas mãos soltaram a corda que prendia sua toga e ele a tirou pela cabeça. Soltou os cordões laterais de sua calça e a despiu. Seu tórax macio e firme exibia algumas cicatrizes de batalha. Seu desejo revelando-se por inteiro. Acariciou meu pescoço examinando-me da cabeça aos pés. Sorria. Um sorriso doce e terno. Sem nenhuma ponta de malícia. Apenas carinho e amor.

Senti seus lábios massagearem lenta e delicadamente meu mamilo direito. Não ofereci resistência. Ele prosseguiu acariciando meu seio esquerdo ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua contornava a aureola.

Subiu o rosto por meu pescoço até chegar a orelha cujo lóbulo mordiscou levemente. Senti um arrepio me invadir ainda mais forte. Beijou-me os lábios e eu sorri. Não parecia ter pressa. Eu não tinha pressa. Enterrou o rosto em meu colo sentindo a textura e o aroma. Ao mesmo tempo acariciava-me o corpo com total liberdade. Deliciou-se com cada parte dele, descendo até o interior de minhas coxas. Suspirei e ele deu um sorriso lindo. Naquele momento qualquer tensão ou medo, se é que ainda existiam, desapareceram por completo. O que mais ele queria era sentir meu sabor e me dar prazer.

Abriu minhas pernas e colocou o rosto entre elas. Sugou-me com delicadeza e arqueei o corpo, invadida pela deliciosa tortura. Colocou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros, abrindo ainda mais o caminho a sua frente. Sentiu o prazer da abertura molhada e prosseguiu. Suspirei fundo ao mesmo tempo em que mordia os lábios. Invadiu sem receio meu centro de prazer enquanto me puxava ainda mais para si. Aumentou a pressão e continuou até que eu chegasse ao ápice.

Ele ergueu o rosto e me olhou. Meu amor sorriu e se inclinou beijando-me apaixonadamente os lábios, uma, duas, três vezes. Ajoelhou-se diante de mim. Acariciei seu peito descendo até seu sexo, agora completamente ereto. Ele me segurou os braços e os ergueu acima de minha cabeça, em uma clara indicação de que, naquele instante, ele era o amo e senhor. Beijou-me uma vez mais.

Roçou o membro em minha barriga descendo de forma deliberadamente lenta. Descansou-o em meu púbis.

Colocou as mãos sob minhas nádegas e a ergueu, abrindo-me ainda mais as pernas. Escorregou até a entrada molhada e massageou mais uma vez o centro de prazer. Ele não foi ao meu encontro. Ao contrário me puxou para si, penetrando-me tão lentamente quanto possível, sentindo aquele delicioso calor que aos poucos o envolvia. De joelhos, firmemente encaixado, me olhava de cima, ali, deitada. Meus cabelos, olhos, boca, os mamilos eretos, meu ventre, coxas. Meu sexo. Com as mãos firmes pressionou sensualmente os meus seios. Eu arqueei o corpo. Segurou-me os quadris expondo o membro. Investiu mais uma vez, e mais outra. Movimentava-se cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido. Eu o sentia invadir-me e cruzei as pernas sobre suas costas puxando-o ainda mais. Peguei uma de suas mãos indicando-lhe o caminho e (se é que isso era possível) enlouqueci ainda mais. Meu agora senhor pressionou fundo e gemi alto, assim como ele. Como em um balé nossos corpos dançaram harmoniosamente até cairmos um sobre o outro, relaxados, exaustos e felizes.

Finalmente puxou uma pele sobre nós, beijou suavemente meu ventre apoiando a cabeça sobre ele enquanto eu acariciava-lhe os cabelos até que dormisse. Com ele me abraçando confortavelmente, não demorei seguir-lhe o exemplo.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

Fala sério. Merecemos review ou não?


	8. Capítulo 8

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 8**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: **

Luanaa: Será que se incluirmos o Ministério da Saúde nos avisos, as pessoas respeitam? Rs...

Marguerrite: Como assim prometemos e nunca cumprimos? Vc tem provas disso? Iremos te processar, pedir uma alta indenização e usaremos o dinheiro para patrocinar a 4ª temporada de TLW.

Jéssica: Desta vez não judiamos da Verônica, viu como somos boas pessoas?

AmandaBBC: Vc está muito resumida, está td bem? Rs...

Jess: Vc está com alzheimer rs...

Aline: vc ainda está viva! Pensei que tivesse sumido pra organizar seu casamento hauhauhau

* * *

**Verônica**

Dormi pouco. Estava muito feliz e não conseguia tirar os olhos de Erick. Havia acordado bem mais cedo, mas, quando ameacei levantar, tentando não fazer barulho para não acordá-lo, senti sua mão forte me puxar de volta às peles.

"Bom dia!"

Colou sensualmente seu corpo ao meu, beijando-me os lábios.

"Eu te amo!" – sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto, lenta e sedutoramente, acariciava meu corpo com deliciosas e hábeis mãos que, sem cerimônia, abriram caminho...

* * *

**Morrighan**

O frio havia ficado lá fora. Bem como todas as defesas e desculpas que eu havia inventado a mim mesma para não amar aquele homem. Até porque, de nada adiantou.

Consciente de sua presença e do calor de seus braços fortes ao redor do meu corpo, me espreguicei. Meus cabelos se espalhavam sobre seu peito nu, e aproveitei para inspirar seu perfume másculo.

Meus movimentos o despertaram e, então, ele passou a acariciar minha cabeça, brincando com meus cachos.

"Já disse o quanto gosto dos seus cabelos? A primeira vez que os vi soltos, quando a vi nadando, contrastando com sua pele tão alva, pensei estar vendo uma deusa."

Levantei a cabeça para olhá-lo e ele beijou minha fronte. Sorri. Engraçado ele dizer isso, porque quando acordou, depois de eu o ter curado, também pensei que ele fosse um deus, esculpido no mármore mais fino. Será que agora seria sempre assim?

Maldição, lembrei de Erick e Verônica. Não estava com a menor vontade de dar explicações.

Dei uma mordida em seu pescoço - "Levante-se antes que os outros nos vejam."

"Ainda não amanheceu." – ele mordiscou minha orelha, invadindo meu pescoço em seguida.

"Você tem muito trabalho a fazer!" – fechei os olhos tentando não me deixar levar – "Vá!"

Não devo ter sido muito convincente, pois num segundo, ele estava sobre mim, sua masculinidade e suas mãos se insinuando sorrateiramente entre minhas pernas.

"Quer mesmo que eu saia?" - murmurou no meu ouvido.

"Não!" – enterrando as unhas em suas costas eu o puxei para mim.

Algumas horas depois, abri os olhos e o vi em pé colocando a roupa. Quando ele se virou, fingi dormir. Guilherme se abaixou, beijou levemente os meus lábios e sussurrou antes de sair.

"Uma mulher de fogo e aço."

* * *

**Verônica**

Já era tarde quando finalmente saí da barraca. O romano escovava um dos cavalos. Fui até ele enquanto Erick, que saía logo atrás de mim, já iniciava suas tarefas.

"Bom dia, Guilherme."

Ele me devolveu um sorriso.

"Bom dia, Verônica. Vejo que parece bem disposta. Fico feliz que esteja curada."

Olhei para ele sem entender. Guilherme sempre fora muito gentil e educado comigo, mas sua voz estava diferente. Seu rosto estava diferente. Parecia... radiante.

"E você? Conseguiu dormir aqui fora?"

"Muito bem, por sinal. O fogo me aqueceu mais do que eu esperava." – ele ficou vermelho e eu não entendi nada. Então apontou para a fogueira onde Erick preparava o chá – "Aquele fogo."

"Ahan!!!" – Morrighan chegou enxugando o rosto recém lavado – "Você conversa demais e trabalha de menos, romano. Esse cavalo já está mais do que escovado."

"Desculpe."

"Bom dia, Verônica... Erick." – finalmente ela nos cumprimentou e retribuímos. Ela então se voltou novamente para Guilherme – "Desarme as barracas e arrume a carroça. Vamos partir logo."

"Sim, senhora."

Hã? Eu havia escutado bem? Morrighan irritada como nunca e Guilherme pedindo desculpas e a chamando de 'senhora'? Percebi Erick nos olhando discretamente.

"Quando um escravo começa a achar que pode conversar à vontade com seus amos, é hora de colocá-lo novamente em seu lugar." – minha amiga ergueu o rosto de forma petulante e se retirou. Aproximei-me de Erick e perguntei.

"Está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?"

"Que alguma coisa aconteceu desde ontem à noite?... Não tenho dúvida." – meu marido entregou-me uma caneca de chá, deu-me um beijo rápido e levantou indo em direção ao romano.

"Pode deixar que eu ajudo, Guilherme."

* * *

**Morrighan**

Sempre fui da opinião que não ter controle sobre os sentimentos era um claro sinal de fraqueza. Eu mesma era perita nisso, quando necessário. Bastava controlar a respiração, manter um certo ar de superioridade e frieza, e pronto, estava colocada a máscara.

Mas eu estava em uma boa enrascada! Primeiro motivo: Verônica detectava qualquer mudança em mim. Ninguém me conhecia melhor do que ela, além de ser uma grande curiosa. Segundo: meus sentimentos nunca estiveram tão intensos antes e a causa disso... Guilherme.

Não que eu quisesse mostrar ou declarar algo para o mundo, aliás, pouco me importa o que pensam. Mas é que eu estava tomada por tanta felicidade que parecia que meus olhos brilhavam mais e meu sorriso, de repente, tornou-se mais fácil e freqüente.

E minha amiga seria a primeira a perceber... Certo, é claro que eu pretendia contar (um dia), só que ela sempre percebia mudanças em mim. Talvez houvesse uma chance: tratar Guilherme pior que antes. De qualquer forma, já havíamos conversado que não poderíamos viver nosso relacionamento publicamente. Então...

"Ahan!!!" – cheguei enxugando o rosto recém lavado, após a elaboração de meu novo plano – "Você conversa demais e trabalha de menos, romano. Esse cavalo já está mais do que escovado." - falei forte. Será que Verônica acreditaria nisso? Dei uma olhada sem que ela percebesse.

"Desculpe." – foi a resposta de Guilherme.

Maldição, ele nunca pedia desculpas, por que agora? Será que isso foi suspeito? Não, eu precisava parar de pensar assim. É que falei tão forte que impressionei demais o prisioneiro. Nosso segredo estava protegido. Ou será que não?

* * *

**Verônica**

Após levantarmos acampamento, viajamos o dia inteiro até fazer nova parada para descanso ao entardecer. Não havia mais sentido empenhar a mesma pressa de quando estávamos indo. Já havíamos feito o que era preciso e era justo que descansássemos. Bom, eu não precisava muito, me sentia melhor do que nunca.

Por falar nisso, havia uma pessoa que estava parecia estar se sentindo muito bem: Guilherme.

Na carroça, eu não tive como falar a sós com Morrighan. Mas quando Erick disse que iríamos descer e acampar, a porta da oportunidade se abriu. Enquanto eles preparavam o tudo, saímos para coletar alguns galhos para uma fogueira e para abastecer nosso suprimento de água.

Ao ter certeza de que não seríamos ouvidas, comecei.

"Morrighan, até quando vai continuar fingindo?"

Se eu não a conhecesse tão bem, até acreditaria em sua expressão de surpresa, como se minha pergunta fosse uma ofensa.

"Do que está falando? Ficou louca?"

Fiquei séria - "Você e Guilherme."

"Aquele romano imprestável?"

Não pude deixar de rir.

"Já percebeu que quando você quer esconder alguma coisa, você fica mais arredia?"

"Eu não faço isso... faço?"

"Sim, desde que nos conhecemos."

Ela assumiu uma posição defensiva.

"Você está imaginando coisas."

Resolvi pressioná-la ainda mais.

"Deixe que eu te ensine uma coisa simples. Ligar os pontos. Até ontem, você e o romano estavam menos agressivos um com o outro. Então, hoje, tudo mudou. Você passa a tratá-lo talvez pior do que o tratava antes e ele nem revida como era de hábito. Para alguém que dormiu ao relento em uma noite tão fria ele parece muito bem... e feliz." – olhei para ela imaginando se poderia me arriscar a dar a estocada de misericórdia – "Ele dormiu ao relento, não é? Ou será que não?"

"Verônica, isso é muito feio! Você ficou me espionando?" - ela estava tentando mudar o foco, mas já havia se entregado. Continuei com os braços cruzados, a sobrancelha arqueada. Ela prosseguiu - "Se ao invés de ficar tirando conclusões precipitadas, você analisasse os fatos racionalmente, veria o absurdo que está dizendo. Ele é um romano, um prisioneiro e eu... Bem, você sabe. Eu apenas fiquei com pena por ele estar com frio e o chamei para dividir a barraca comigo."

"Você está vermelha! Está mentindo... E muito mal." - comecei a gargalhar, nunca tinha visto ela assim.

Ainda tentou parecer zangada até perceber que era inútil e, resignada, confessou tudo.

"Está bem. Eu admito. Mas quero deixar claro que realmente fiquei com dó por ele estar com frio. Convidei-o para que dividisse a barraca comigo e só... Mas... hum... acabou sendo uma bola de neve e... aconteceu." - ela terminou a última frase com um sorriso.

"Eu sabia, eu sabia!" - fiquei eufórica.

"Foi mágico, Verônica. Naquele momento, não éramos celta nem romano. Apenas homem e mulher."

Eu a abracei – "Estou muito feliz por você, minha amiga."

"Obrigada."

"Oh, imagina a cara do seu pai e Bochra quando souberem."

"Verônica, não." - seu semblante tornou-se sério de repente - "Pense comigo. Ninguém pode saber disso. Não agora. Ele começou a conquistar a confiança da aldeia, mas, para todos os efeitos, ainda é um romano. Não podemos pôr tudo a perder. E Warbeck espera algum deslize meu para usar isso contra mim."

"Hummm... entendi." - parei pensativa - "Então você está mesmo interessada nele, não é?"

Seus olhos me olharam com tanto carinho refletido que ela nem precisaria responder - "Eu o amo."

"Vai dar certo. Vou fazer tudo o que for possível para ajudá-la. Mas Erick também deve saber."

"Por quê?"

"Porque, antes de qualquer coisa, ele a conhece tão bem quanto eu e já está desconfiado de que há algo diferente entre você e Guilherme. Mas não sabe exatamente o que é. Tenho certeza de que Erick faria tudo para defender sua felicidade e ajudá-la no que fosse preciso."

"Tem razão."

"Quer que eu converse com ele?"

"Sim, por favor." - ela sorriu agora mais aliviada - "Obrigada, Verônica. Você é a melhor amiga que alguém pode ter!" – e me deu um abraço.

Ficamos mais um pouco na mata para terminarmos nossa tarefa, tempo que passamos falando de Erick e Guilherme e sobre a noite anterior.

Ao retornamos para o acampamento, os homens estavam sentados conversando. Já haviam preparado tudo.

Atencioso, Guilherme se levantou imediatamente para pegar a madeira que Morrighan trazia.

"Deixe-me ajudá-la."

Erick me ajudou com as talhas com água no chão enquanto eu achava tudo muito engraçado.

"Guilherme, para quem dormiu no frio você me parece bem feliz hoje... tão disposto..." - Erick começou. Agachei-me a seu lado, dando um cutucão e olhando feio.

"Ai, o que foi?" - ele ficou sem entender.

"Conversamos depois." – disse eu entre dentes.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Após o jantar, Verônica e Erick deram boa noite e se retiraram. Conforme combinado, minha amiga aproveitaria o momento para conversar com o marido a respeito do meu relacionamento com Guilherme.

Acredito que para nós dois, a situação ainda era estranha. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido e de forma imprevisível como uma tempestade de verão. Eu não sabia ao certo como me comportar e, acredito que ele, muito menos.

Como na noite anterior, o romano arrumou as peles perto da fogueira e se deitou.

"Boa noite." – disse ele.

"Boa noite, Guilherme." – respondi um pouco decepcionada. Não sabia como agir, mas sabia que depois da noite passada, eu não voltaria a ter paz se não estivesse outra vez em seus braços. Entrei na barraca, mas imediatamente dei meia volta e fui ao seu encontro.

Ele sentou e eu me juntei a ele. Falávamos baixo.

"Morrighan, talvez você ache que foi precipitado, então vou respeitar a decisão que tomar a respeito de nós dois."

"Está arrependido?" – perguntei sem saber se queria ouvir a resposta, principalmente se fosse negativa.

Ele levou a mão ao meu rosto, tocando-o.

"Nunca."

"E quer levar isso adiante?"

Ele deu o sorriso de um menino travesso.

"Desde a primeira vez em que a vi. Eu te amo."

Sua mão aprofundou-se na minha nuca, me puxando para seus lábios, e me beijou com paixão. Levantei e peguei sua mão.

"Vamos entrar. Está frio aqui fora."

* * *

**Verônica**

Apesar de criado e treinado para a guerra, Erick é a pessoa mais doce que já conheci. Comanda o exército com mão de ferro, mas sempre se mostrou preocupado com as condições de seus soldados. Quer que tenham boas acomodações e boa comida, além de mostrar-se aberto a ajudá-los. Sabe o nome de cada um deles. E todos têm orgulho de servir sob seu comando. E ele ama Morringhan profundamente.

Após contar-lhe a respeito de minha amiga e o romano, ele riu.

"Então por isso que eles estavam tão estranhos?"

"Sim. Você vai apoiá-los, não é?"

"Está ouvindo o que me pede? Que eu, um soldado celta, abençoe a união de minha prima com um romano?"

"Sim."

"Está bem." – ele respondeu e eu me surpreendi.

"Simples assim?"

Deitado, Erick apoiou a cabeça no cotovelo e olhou nos meus olhos.

"Diga-me, Verônica, que diferença fará se eu não apoiá-los?"

"Acho que continuarão juntos. Mas Morringhan ficaria muito magoada."

"Eu não quero que Morrighan fique triste. Além do mais, assim posso ficar de olho no romano para que ele a faça feliz. Ou arrebento o nariz dele." – ele me olhou e começou a passear distraidamente o dedo em meu colo – "Hum! Podemos mudar de assunto?"

Eu ri sabendo onde queria chegar.

"Erick... quer mesmo conversar?"

"Nem um pouco." – ele já se inclinava e invadia minha boca com a sua.

Pela manhã, Erick foi direto até Guilherme. Eu e Morrighan observamos sem saber o que ia acontecer.

"Romano! Você imagina a encrenca em que está se metendo?"

"Não faço idéia, mas vou arriscar."

Eles riram juntos e apertaram as mãos

* * *

**Morrighan**

Quando retornamos à aldeia, lutei contra a impressão de que todos sabiam o que havia acontecido entre Guilherme e eu. Será que eu estava mesmo diferente? Talvez Bochra soubesse, pois me deu um sorriso e, em seguida, fez o mesmo com Guilherme. Não, ele não sabia.

Na verdade, a festa era para Verônica e sua milagrosa cura. É claro que os méritos pelo acontecido foram todos meus. Para todos os efeitos, eu era sua salvadora.

Naquele momento de celebração, não tocamos no assunto do trion, da protetora, de onde havíamos ido. Dias depois, Verônica chamou o pai e lhe contou tudo. Na hora certa, revelaríamos também às poucas pessoas que deveriam saber.

Sobre eu e Guilherme, não me importava o que pensavam as pessoas, mas como sacerdotisa, havia outras implicações. Warbeck podia usar isso para fazer com que os sacerdotes tentassem algo contra mim ou Guilherme. Além disso, queria preservar, pelo menos por enquanto, uma intimidade só nossa. Estávamos nos conhecendo e eu queria ser apenas Morrighan e não a líder do meu povo. Sem perguntas, sem questionamentos.

Guilherme tinha seus afazeres e eu, minhas obrigações como sacerdotisa e líder, então não nos encontrávamos com muita freqüência durante o dia. Quando isso acontecia, nos tratávamos como cão e gato. Assim como eu, Guilherme era muito rápido e imprevisível nas respostas à minhas provocações e nos divertíamos com esse joguinho. Tarde da noite, ele escapava para minha cabana e, antes do amanhecer, voltava a dormir onde devia. E durante aquelas horas, conversávamos, nos aquecíamos e nos amávamos sem limites.

Aos poucos, sua condição foi melhorando. Ninguém parecia se lembrar de que ele fosse um romano, estava muito bem integrado ao nosso povo. Principalmente depois de ter ajudado a salvar Verônica e ter conquistado a amizade de Erick. Além disso, com seu caráter honesto, sempre disposto a ajudar, tornou-se estimado.

Algumas moças até tiveram a pretensão de despertar sentimentos em Guilherme. Eu achava engraçado. Às vezes eram mais ousadas e eu tinha vontade de arrancar a cabeça delas. Ele me provocava dizendo que a moça tal servia água aos trabalhadores e que era muito bonita. Eu o cutucava entre as costelas e o alertava fingindo raiva.

"Nem se atreva." - mas eu sabia que ele jamais correspondeu a nenhuma delas.

* * *

**Warbeck**

O desejo do coração de um homem pode conduzi-lo ao êxito ou ao fracasso total. Tudo dependia de como era dosada a razão e a paixão. No meu caso, por anos tive que suportar Bochra no comando e, depois, colocou Morrighan para assumir seu lugar. Foi preciso que eu tivesse muita frieza para suportar isso.

Era óbvio que Morrighan sabia que Brigit envenenara Verônica, mas sendo eu um importante sacerdote, não se atreveria a acusá-la sem provas, mas tomou algumas providências mantendo minha filha sob vigilância. Infelizmente, para os tolos, o tal soldado cujo encargo era não tirar os olhos dela, realmente cumpriu a risca sua missão e tornou-se seu amante.

Sabia que isso aconteceria. Meu pai me alertara, quando ainda vivia, de que o poder absoluto seria meu, desde que eu destruísse ou conquistasse a única força que me impediria de alcançar o que era meu de direito. Como Morrighan havia sido tomada por Bochra, só me restava destruí-la, nem que isso levasse tempo.

Deixei que assumisse a liderança e se considerasse vitoriosa, sem saber que eu aguardava qualquer fraqueza ou passo em falso para me aproveitar. Como se meus pensamentos atraíssem as situações, tudo se encaixou em questão de dias: Morrighan cometeu o erro de trazer o maldito romano, que acabou se tornando seu amante. Uma noite, eu o vi entrar na cabana da vadia. Isso por si só, não queria dizer nada, mas guardei o trunfo.

* * *

**Verônica**

Acordei e me surpreendi ao perceber que ainda era noite. Faltavam boas duas ou três horas antes que surgissem os primeiros raios de sol. Na noite anterior, conversamos e trocamos carícias até dormirmos aconchegados. Mesmo tendo dormido tão pouco, sentia-me descansada. E lembrava o sonho que havia tido. Na verdade, o sonho se resumia a imagens desconexas que passaram muito rápido por minha mente: coisas e lugares que jamais vira.

Se voltasse a dormir, com certeza não me recordaria de nada ao amanhecer. Não sabia por que, mas decidi registrar o pouco que ainda lembrava, apesar de duvidar que aquilo pudesse ter alguma importância.

Com muito cuidado, para não acordá-lo, desvencilhei-me do seu abraço. Aproximei o rosto do dele, sentindo seu cheiro, e sorri. Depois, em silêncio, peguei uma tocha e fui para um canto da pequena cabana. Levantei a esteira que protegia o chão de terra, peguei um pedaço fino de madeira, e comecei a fazer algo que nunca fizera antes. Desenhar. A partir daquele momento, era como se mais uma vez as imagens estivessem passando diante de meus olhos e esqueci tudo a minha volta. Estava tão absorta no que fazia que não vi Erick parado atrás de mim.

"O que é isso Verônica?"

Sem pensar, respondi.

"Avalon!"

* * *

**Morrighan**

Obviamente Verônica sabia que deveria ir até aquele lugar que desenhara.

Meu primo alertou.

"Verônica, a região de que me fala é um grande nada. Tratam-se das montanhas que cercam o platô e você sabe perfeitamente que não há saída. Há apenas uma série de corredores entre as montanhas que não levam a lugar nenhum. Ninguém vive lá."

"Eu não disse que vivia..." - respondeu ela.

Em um primeiro momento, cogitou-se a possibilidade de irem apenas a protetora e Erick, mas Guilherme e eu insistimos em acompanhá-los mais uma vez. E com motivos muito bons: eu precisava acompanhar Verônica em mais essa viagem, não apenas por nossa amizade, mas por suspeitar da importância daquilo. Seria mais seguro para todos e, principalmente, porque era uma oportunidade única para mim e Guilherme. Por alguns dias, estaríamos em companhia de ótimos amigos e, obviamente, sem termos que esconder nossos sentimentos.

Quilômetros e quilômetros e tudo que se via eram rochas dos dois lados do caminho. O céu, acima, era emoldurado pelas montanhas. E Verônica parecia conhecer cada rocha, cada curva daquele lugar que mais parecia um labirinto. Seria muito fácil se perder.

Sempre soube que aquela região não era habitada, exatamente porque tudo que havia eram os desfiladeiros, extensões inteiras de vazio. Mas ela insistia que havia esse lugar... Avalon.

Ao entrarmos em uma curva, um ancião de barba branca e túnica de algodão cru surgiu bem no meio do caminho. Por incrível que pareça, nenhum de nós se perguntou o que ele fazia sozinho naquele lugar isolado. Parecia que sempre estivera ali. Os olhos de Verônica brilharam, como se já o conhecesse.

"Alto lá, o que querem?"

"Senhor..." - Verônica balbuciou - "...procuramos por... Avalon."

Com toda cerimônia, ele a reverenciou.

"Há muito tempo espero por esse momento, protetora."

Afastando-se da passagem, ele abriu espaço, mas quando eu passava por ele, apontou seu cajado para mim.

"Você carrega algo que não pode entrar."

Como assim? Quem aquele velho pensava que era para me impedir de entrar? Eu não carregava nada fora do comum.

"E o que seria isso?"

"Avalon é um local de equilíbrio e paz. E você carrega um objeto contrário a isso. Um objeto que ainda trará grandes sofrimentos a todos os seus. Livre-se dele ou permaneça aqui."

Pareceu que todas as minhas suspeitas quanto aos pressentimentos tiveram fundamento. Ele só podia estar falando do oroborus... como Bochra me avisou, muitos homens já haviam morrido por ele, seduzidos pela ganância e cobiça.

Mesmo contrariados em fazê-lo, Erick e Verônica seguiram adiante, enquanto Guilherme e eu montamos acampamento e esperamos do lado de fora.

* * *

**Verônica**

Para minha surpresa e de Erick, foi uma caminhada bem menos difícil do que imaginamos. Não havia um portal, praticamente nenhuma mudança entre o platô e o refúgio. Era como se eu tivesse vivido ali toda a minha vida. Usando facões, abrimos caminhos por aquele labirinto verde. Eu me senti absolutamente segura naquele local.

Após um dia, reencontramos Morrighan e Guilherme na entrada de Avalon e retornamos para a vila.

Em menos de um ano, nosso mundo viraria de cabeça para baixo e aquela Avalon se tornaria o lugar mais importante do platô.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Há dias eu não me sentia bem. Começava a ficar enjoada logo cedo. Verônica foi a primeira a saber o que era óbvio.

"Logo chegará a hora de contar aos outros, Morringhan."

"Eu sei, mas o que quero fazer agora é contar para Guilherme. Não vou agüentar esperar até a noite."

Verônica sorriu.

"Espere aqui. Venho te buscar daqui a pouco." - meia hora depois, ela retornou e me levou pelo braço até o lago. Acompanhado de Erick, Guilherme me esperava intrigado. Meu primo passou por mim e pegou Verônica pela mão.

"Vamos cuidar para que ninguém apareça."

E os dois saíram parecendo que haviam acabado de fazer arte.

Guilherme tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas eu o silenciei com meus beijos.

"Está maluca? Alguém pode nos ver."

"Guilherme, já pensou em ser pai?"

Seu queixo caiu de pura surpresa, para em seguida seus lábios desenharem um imenso sorriso - "Está me dizendo que eu... que nós..."

"Vamos ter um bebê." - completei sorridente.

Ele me levantou, rodopiando de alegria. Não precisávamos de mais nada para sermos felizes.

* * *

**Verônica**

Fiquei muito feliz com a notícia da gravidez de Morrighan e, confesso, com uma pontinha de inveja. Mas sabia que, no momento certo, os deuses abençoariam a Erick e a mim.

Eu achava que minha amiga deveria preparar terreno para o momento inevitável. Comunicar aos celtas que iria desposar um romano. Sabíamos que muitos veriam nessa união uma oportunidade de paz, mas outros veriam justamente o contrário: um caminho inevitável para a guerra. Afinal, Guilherme não era um romano qualquer. Era um oficial de alta patente e traidor do seu povo.

Fora esse problema, havia uma coisa em que eu deveria pensar: agora eu não era mais apenas a esposa de um celta. Era a protetora e precisava tomar decisões difíceis. Se a guerra acontecesse, deveria abandonar tudo e fazer o que devia. Desde o momento em que segurei o trion, semanas antes, eu deixara de ser a única dona de minha vida.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Vivian, a primeira a suspeitar, foi bem direta - "Minha menina, quando vai contar aos outros? Não acha que isso já foi longe o bastante?"

"O que?" – perguntei já prevendo o assunto tão óbvio, enquanto tomava um chá para ver se melhorava do mal-estar.

Ela sorriu, se aproximando e sentando na cama ao meu lado - "Você e Guilherme... está claro que estão se amando. E que, logo, serão três."

Vivian estava certa. Era visível que não havia mais como manter segredo. Não havia mais razão para nos escondermos. Guilherme já era um dos nossos, sob todos os aspectos, ninguém se atreveria a me contrariar.

"Ah, Vivian, você tem razão... está zangada por eu não ter lhe contado nada?"

Ela deu uma risada e me abraçou - "Você é como minha filha. Não estou zangada, sei que teve seus motivos. Mas se quer minha opinião, devem se casar. Além do mais, quero começar a preparar o enxoval dessa criança sem ter que me esconder também! Se bem que já está bem difícil esconder alguma coisa. Ela colocou a mão em meu ventre."

Depois da conversa com Vivian, reuni meu pai e Bochra para contar as novidades. Bochra com certeza já desconfiava, mas meu pai, sempre distraído, foi pego de surpresa.

"Não é da forma como eu esperava, mas parece que teremos um casamento e um nascimento em seguida." – ele gargalhou, me dando um aconchegante abraço – "Mas Morrighan, precisava escolher um marido vindo de tão longe?" – brincou. Há tempos ele também havia sido conquistado por Guilherme.

No dia seguinte, reuni o povo e comuniquei sobre minha união com Guilherme. Tive a impressão de que, para alguns, não foi uma surpresa. Ah, que importava? Em uma cerimônia simples realizada por Bochra, o romano jurou fidelidade aos celtas e prometeu lutar pela paz entre nossos povos.

E, obviamente, veio a tornar-se meu marido. Agora, sem precisar nos escondermos ou fingirmos, podíamos viver nosso amor plenamente.

* * *

**Warbeck**

Enquanto Morrighan vivia seu conto de fadas, eu agia. Aos poucos, reunia meus aliados e começava a armar o jogo em um tabuleiro totalmente sob meu controle.

Tratei de obter informações sobre o General Valério, seu modo de agir e tudo que me pudesse ser útil. Atualmente, era ele quem liderava os exércitos que atuavam contra os celtas, além de ter sido aquele que pensou ter executado o traidor que agora vivia entre nós, o tal Guilherme.

E, em um inacreditável golpe de sorte, o jogo ficou ainda mais interessante.

Certa noite, bem tarde, eu não conseguia dormir, resolvi tomar ar puro e encontrei Belfort passeando sozinho. Olhei e percebi que caminhava sem equilíbrio e, obviamente, estava bebendo. Voltei a minha cabana, peguei uma moringa com um bom vinho e voltei para fora, indo até ele. Afinal, poder lhe falar sem que ninguém interrompesse poderia render informações importantes.

"Boa noite, Belfort!" – cumprimentei.

"Boa noite, caro amigo! Como tem passado?" – o homem realmente não estava bem.

"Estou ótimo." – sorri. O velho olhou para minha mão – "Ah! Vejo que trouxe mais bebida para matarmos a sede."

"Sim. Tem bastante para nós dois." – eu o ajudei a sentar em um tronco. A pobre criatura estava em péssimo estado, mas tomou a moringa da minha mão e bebeu no gargalo. Aquela era uma oportunidade única.

"Diga-me, Belfort, como anda a vida?"

"Muito bem, na verdade melhor do que esperava."

"É mesmo? O que tem acontecido de tão bom?"

"Verônica, a minha menina. Meu orgulho." - ele se gabou tomando outro gole.

"De fato. É uma boa moça, casada com o comandante do exército celta. Você tem mesmo motivo para se orgulhar." – eu começava a me arrepender de gastar meu tempo e um ótimo vinho com aquele velho bêbado. Já estava me decidindo a levantar e largá-lo sozinho, mas ele continuou falando.

"E recebeu uma missão muito, muito importante!"

"Verdade! No futuro ela será a líder do seu povo."

"Uma coisa muito mais importante. Na verdade maior do que todas."

Agora sim eu começava a ficar curioso.

"Mais importante que a missão de Morrighan?" - tratei de provocá-lo. Já sabia que o ponto fraco do homem, definitivamente, era seu orgulho.

Ele deu uma boa gargalhada antes de responder - "Muito mais! Tão importante que Morrighan deu a ela um pingente que nem ela mesma sabia o que fazer com ele, ninguém sabia. Verônica é a única que pode usá-lo. Agora, minha filha é a protetora de uma peça tão importante!"

Ainda bem que Belfort estava bêbado como um gambá, porque sequer me dei ao trabalho de disfarçar minha surpresa. Enquanto eu focava meus esforços em Morrighan, acreditando que bastava destruí-la para chegar ao poder, ela tramava tudo às minhas costas, antecipando seus passos frente aos meus. Eu estava enganado. Morrighan poderia esperar, o meu maior obstáculo era Verônica: ela me separava de meus objetivos.

Além disso, o pingente triangular... velho ignorante, era o trion. Então não era apenas uma lenda... Bochra guardou o segredo de todos!

Se soubesse disso antes, teria garantido, juntamente com Brigit, que ela não sobrevivesse ao veneno... mas como eu a considerava sem importância, preferi brincar um pouco, deixando que morresse mais lentamente. E Morrighan tinha que salva-la... Mas como? Eu mesmo não teria conseguido. As duas precisavam morrer, e rápido. Juntas, eram uma ameaça ainda maior.

Não, eu não pretendia liderar um reles de grupo de celtas, isso pouco me importava. Eu precisava e queria acabar com as duas, o que me daria acesso ao oroborus, ao trion e às esmeraldas sagradas.

De posse da energia do platô, eu governaria o mundo.

* * *

**Verônica**

A barriga de Morringhan cresceu rápido, e faltava menos de dois meses para o nascimento da criança, quando Erick e eu fomos abençoados.

Eu não curava ninguém, não era sacerdotisa, mas fui bem mais rápida do que minha amiga para saber que também estava grávida. Ou, o que era mais provável, ansiosos como estávamos, redobramos a atenção aos sinais do meu corpo. Felizmente, ao contrário de Morrighan, praticamente não senti mal estar. Meus seios ficaram doloridos, meu apetite aumentou consideravelmente e eu sentia muito sono. Começamos a desconfiar. Quando minhas regras atrasaram mais de duas semanas, nossas poucas dúvidas acabaram.

Deitados em nossa cabana, Erick não conseguia parar de sorrir enquanto acariciava minha barriga, ainda muito pequena.

"Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo."

Minha barriga crescia na mesma velocidade que o temor de Erick em fazer amor comigo, com medo de machucar a mim e ao bebê. Eu sorria e o provocava até ele finalmente ceder e me tocar com extremo cuidado.

Enquanto soldado, ele era um homem firme e capaz de liderar com confiança aqueles sob seu comando e preocupado com a possibilidade de uma guerra iminente.

Mas a meu lado, ele era um menino e eu o amava profundamente.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Eu estava feliz com a vida que crescia em meu ventre e com o amor de Guilherme. E feliz com a gravidez de Verônica. Entretanto, uma série de pesadelos me acompanhava, me deixando preocupada. Todos relacionados a uma guerra e Warbeck. Não comentei com ninguém, exceto com Guilherme, já que eu acordava gritando e não havia como esconder isso.

Pouco tempo depois, eu dava à luz a uma linda menina de grandes olhos verdes e cabelos negros, lisinhos. Nós a batizamos de Loreley. Pode soar como típica pretensão, mas ela era linda, perfeita. Guilherme se derretia de amores por nossa pequena.

Mas também pressentia que os tempos difíceis estavam próximos. Tinha uma péssima sensação quanto a meu futuro.

* * *

**CONTINUA...**

_**Confessem: merecemos milhares de review, vcs nem podem reclamar do tamanho do capítulo porque está imenso! Não nos decepcionem, ou o 9 terá 500 palavras. E tenho dito hauhauhau**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Avalon **deve muito de seu mistério às lendas celtas que a consideram uma porta de passagem para outro nível de existência. Uma existência povoada de magia e amplitude espiritual. Também era chamada de "Ynis Vitrin" ou Ilha de Vidro, onde seres mágicos, isolados do mundo mortal, desfrutam a eternidade.

O nome tem origem no semi-deus celta Avalloc.

Pesquisas arqueológicas atestam que os campos de Glastonbury, há milhares de anos, foram pântanos drenados, ou seja, a cidade já foi uma ilha, o que reforça sua proximidade com as lendas de Avalon

* * *

**Loreley:** O mais famoso penhasco da Alemanha, localizado no Vale do Reno, exerce um fascínio indiscutível nas pessoas. Diz a lenda que lá vive uma bela moça com longos cabelos loiros que quando os penteia gosta de cantar. Sua voz melodiosa hipnotiza os capitães das embarcações que navegam pelo rio Reno. Todo o cuidado é pouco: o resultado é sempre trágico e os barcos, descontrolados, acabam batendo na encosta e afundando.


	9. Capítulo 9

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 9**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qqr dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: **

Aline: Admita, somos mara, adore-nos hauhauhau

AmandaBBC: Towanda pediu para dizer o seguinte: "O que ocorreu foi um problema de contrato. Quando fizemos o casório V&E já estava tudo combinado. Tínhamos contratado figurantes, incluindo fantásticas bailarinas da dança do ventre, muita bebida, comida e luxo.  
Tava tudo acertado pra um casório ainda mais suntuoso de M&G, mas na hora H o patrocinador foi pro vinagre. Estávamos a ponto de conseguir um patrocinador melhor ainda quando a Marguerrite mandou um review cobrando o capítulo e aí tivemos que juntar os dois sem festa mesmo."

Jess: Na verdade não pensamos nosso... será?

Luanaa: Realmente, vc elogiando o Ned??? E nenhum elogio pro Lordão???

Marguerrite: Na verdade, depende de eu conseguir conter a Towanda, ela continua querendo matar todo mundo, doidinha ela!

Mamma Corleone: Do que vc está falando? Eu sempre respondo seus comments *cara de anjo do msn*

Lidy: Só não morra atropelada, por favor! Amei essa da locomotiva hauhauhau

Jéssica: Não sei de nada, não posso responder isso hahaha Tbm queremos mais review :P

**Towanda diz: Que mania vocês tem de que tudo que acontece é culpa minha. BBBBBUUUUUÁAAAA!!!**

* * *

**Morrighan**

A cada dia, temia mais pelo destino de meu povo e, principalmente, daqueles que amo. Os pesadelos, é verdade, haviam cessado quando Loreley nasceu, mas aquela sensação da proximidade do perigo ainda persistia. Invisível, porém presente.

Warbeck me parecia sempre suspeito. E eu não tinha motivos para isso? Afinal, ele e Brigit, eu tinha certeza, haviam tentando matar Verônica. Talvez eu fosse a próxima ou, o que é pior, minha filha ou meu marido.

Depois de muito pensar, resolvi que eu poderia morrer, mas não deixaria nada para que Warbeck se beneficiasse. Se a minha força poderia ajudá-lo a alcançar seus objetivos, então ele que esquecesse isso.

Havíamos descoberto uma coisa interessante a respeito do trion. Após Verônica ter se tornado a protetora, ele não mais podia ser tocado, a não ser que ela assim o permitisse. Imaginamos se haveria uma segunda forma que ninguém queria que acontecesse...

Warbeck, assim como muitos, conhecia a lenda do trion, mas ainda acreditava ser apenas uma lenda. Pensava que o poder estaria no oroborus e nas esmeraldas, e que qualquer pessoa pudesse fazer uso deles. Isso nos dava a vantagem de que ele não sabia que, se quisesse vencer, teria também que ir atrás de Verônica e do trion. Ao menos, minha amiga estava segura enquanto ele não soubesse disso. Mas nesse momento, não tínhamos conhecimento de que essa informação já estava em suas mãos.

Havia uma tensão no ar. Guilherme nos alertou da dificuldade em conter nossos inimigos. Vez ou outra, Erick e Guilherme saíam com alguns soldados para monitorar nosso inimigo e retornavam com relatórios. Recebíamos informações de que os romanos avançavam, lentamente, deixando destruição e fazendo escravos por onde passavam, mas não pareciam ter pressa em chegar até nós e nem vinham com sua força máxima. Obviamente, estavam em tantas frentes de batalha que haviam dividido seu exército por outras regiões. Mas ainda assim, eram mais poderosos do que nós. Além disso, pareciam ter maior interesse em nossa rendição do que em nos destruir. Se espalhasse que os celtas haviam entregue suas armas e se submetido à escravidão, vários povos fariam o mesmo.

Todos resistíamos a idéia de partir algum dia, principalmente Erick e eu. Aquele era o nosso povo, a nossa cidade, tudo que conhecíamos e amávamos... Faríamos tudo para que continuasse existindo tal como sempre foi, sem romanos, sem a ganância de Warbeck. Mas Erick foi o primeiro a perceber que lutávamos por uma causa perdida.

Era difícil prever quantos meses de gravidez Verônica já tinha, sua barriga estava esplêndida, mas eu calculava que faltavam ainda algumas semanas para o parto. Numa noite, Erick me acordou aos gritos.

"Por favor, Morrighan... Verônica precisa de você!"

Corri.

Estranhamente, constatei que ela entrara em trabalho de parto. O que era, no mínimo, surpreendente. Ela não havia passado por nenhuma emoção forte, alimentava-se bem e tomava todos os cuidados que uma gestante pode ter. Sempre obedeceu rigorosamente a todas as instruções e em nenhum momento houve alguma coisa que indicasse qualquer problema.

Pedi a Vivian que fervesse água, e que mantivesse uma moringa com água fresca para Verônica. Quando ela trouxe, juntamente com os panos limpos que solicitei, senti um cheiro estranho. Não era nada forte ou desagradável, mas um cheiro de terra, de raiz, muito sutil. Dificilmente uma pessoa perceberia isso, mas eu era treinada, reconheceria a quilômetros.

"De onde veio essa água, Vivian?" - perguntei ao pedir que me deixasse ver antes de entregar a Verônica.

"Do reservatório lá fora!" - costumávamos guardar a água em grandes recipientes de barro no fundo das casas.

"Quando foi coletada?" – perguntei tentando saber desde quando Verônica vinha tomando aquela água.

"Ainda hoje, logo cedo." – informou Erick - "Qual é o problema, Morrighan?"

Puxei meu primo e Vivian para um canto. Verônica se contorcia na cama.

"Não era para Verônica estar tendo este filho agora. Esta água está contaminada!"

* * *

**Verônica**

Desde o princípio, eu sabia que havia algo muito errado. Eu ainda acreditava que o bebê só nasceria no começo do verão, mas então quando as pequenas contrações, no começo espaçadas e insignificantes, tornaram-se constantes e dolorosas, temi pelo pior.

Seguira todas as recomendações de Morrighan para que toda a gestação, assim como o parto, corressem da melhor forma possível. E mesmo agora, ela estava comigo e eu não duvidava de sua capacidade como curandeira. Mas quando a vi conversar algo com Vivian e Erick reservadamente, entrei em pânico.

"Morrighan! Não minha para mim, você sabe que não sou nenhuma idiota! O que está acontecendo com meu filho?" - gritei em meio a dor.

Minha amiga sacerdotisa veio até mim e segurou minha mão - "Verônica... apenas relaxe, está bem? A criança vai nascer agora".

Eu entendia perfeitamente o que ela estava fazendo, era até louvável. Mas estávamos falando do meu bebê.

"Não importa o que seja Morrighan, por favor, me diga o que está havendo." - estava cada vez mais difícil falar.

Ela resolveu contar-me tudo - "A água que você tomou foi contaminada por uma erva que induz as contrações uterinas e é usada como abortivo. Mas sua gestação está avançada, então a criança vai nascer antes do tempo... só que ainda não posso prever as conseqüências desse nascimento prematuro."

Eu tinha fé e esperança, mas, com o coração apertado, não consegui deixar de pensar na possibilidade de meu bebê ainda não estar pronto para vir ao mundo.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Uma das coisas mais difíceis que já fiz na vida foi ter de dizer a verdade a Verônica: seu filho nasceria prematuro. Agora que eu tinha Loreley, podia imaginar como minha amiga se sentia.

O parto foi longo e doloroso. Houve momentos em que tive medo de que Verônica perdesse os sentidos ou que a criança nascesse morta. Como eu explicaria isso ao meu primo e a minha melhor amiga?

"Força, Verônica, só mais um pouco!" - gritei massageando seu ventre. A cabeça da criança começava a sair.

Vivian já estava a postos com um pano limpo na mão para receber a criança.

Eu tive que ser muito rápida para que ninguém me visse tomada pelo pânico quando a pobre criatura nasceu: era tão pequena, frágil... e não se mexia. Sem perder tempo, cortei o cordão umbilical e tomei o pano das mãos de Vivian, pegando a criança em meus braços.

"O que há de errado com meu bebê?" - Verônica estava totalmente fora de si. Enquanto isso, Erick a abraçava assustado.

Não respondi. Não tinha tempo. Enfiei o dedo na boca do bebê retirando um pouco de secreção. Ela continuava sem se mexer. Coloquei-a de bruços ao longo de um dos meus braços enquanto massageava levemente suas costas com a outra mão. Não sabia mais o que fazer, mas continuei mecanicamente. Finalmente parei, me preparando para dar a notícia aos pais. Então, senti um movimento muito pequeno em meu braço e ouvi um sonzinho insignificante, quase inaudível. Coloquei a criança sobre a cama, massageando-lhe o peito e movendo seus bracinhos, até o choro tornar-se mais alto, quase estridente.

Eu chorava, pelo milagre que acabara de presenciar.

"Verônica! Você tem uma linda menininha!" - disse colocando-a nos braços da mãe. E era verdade, apesar do parto prematuro e de seu tamanho, sem dúvida era uma linda e valente guerreira. Como uma protetora deve ser.

* * *

**Verônica**

Em alguns dias, o susto já havia passado e eu me sentia perfeitamente bem. Morrighan me fazia colocar um pó sobre todas as minhas refeições, o que, segundo ela, deixaria meu leite mais forte.

Ainda não havíamos pensado em um nome para nossa filha. Na verdade, durante todos aqueles meses, pensamos em dezenas, mas não nos decidimos por nenhum. Então, Erick sugeriu.

"Minha avó, que era também a de Morrighan, foi uma mulher muito sábia, dedicada à família e importante em nossas vidas. Ela se chamava Elora e eu ficaria feliz se nossa filha tivesse esse nome. Morrighan também ficaria feliz."

"Elora?" - repeti e ele assentiu. Como recusar dar-lhe um nome que faria a Erick e Morrighan felizes? Ele, o homem que eu amava cada dia mais e minha amiga por ser quem ela era. Além disso, adorei o nome.

"Elora!" - eu disse enquanto segurava a minúscula mão.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Verônica se recuperou rápido. Forte como era, no dia seguinte já estava andando para lá e para cá. Recomendei com veemência que poucas pessoas fossem até a cabana e que em hipótese alguma o bebê deveria sair de lá. Elora era prematura, e quanto menos ficasse exposta a estímulos como barulho, poeira, luminosidade, aglomeração, mais rápido se fortaleceria, além de diminuir a possibilidade de doenças. Era uma menina tranqüila e pequena, com olhinhos azuis e cabelos muito loiros, quase brancos. Naqueles primeiros dias, passava a maior parte do tempo dormindo e praticamente só acordava para mamar. Erick estava apaixonado por suas duas garotas e não se continha de tanto orgulho e felicidade. Quando juntos, ele e Guilherme, que antes costumavam comparar batalhas de seus respectivos exércitos, mudaram de assunto e só falavam de seus novos amores. Loreley e Elora.

* * *

**Verônica**

Às vezes, eu chegava a me esquecer da ameaça constante que pairava sobre nós. A vida poderia ser tão boa se não fosse por isso...

Voltei a lembrar-me do perigo enquanto trocava a roupinha de Elora. Havia acabado de lhe dar banho e a estava arrumando. Morrighan costumava vir nos visitar todos os dias naquela mesma hora. Lembrei da cesta que a mulher de um dos guerreiros havia feito para mim. Uma cesta simples, mas muito bonita onde eu poderia carregar o bebê confortavelmente. Ainda não a havia usado e vi uma ótima oportunidade faze-lo.

O objeto estava em um canto. Caminhei até lá, distraída com Elora no colo, que chorava. Puxei a tampa sem olhar, ainda atenta à minha pequena quando ouvi me chamarem à entrada.

"Verônica? Posso entrar?" – minha amiga sempre fazia essa pergunta. É claro que ela era sempre bem-vinda.

"Morrighan! Claro que sim."

O sorriso da sacerdotisa ao entrar e me ver se desmanchou imediatamente e, num piscar de olhos, ela arrancou seu punhal dourado da cintura e o atirou com toda força. Virei assustada para entender o que acontecia, e só então vi uma serpente que saía da cesta que eu havia acabado de abrir, agora morta com o punhal cravado em sua cabeça.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Por mais felizes que estivéssemos não podíamos ignorar os acontecimentos. Algumas coisas precisavam ser resolvidas e convoquei uma reunião com Guilherme, Erick, Bochra, Belenos, Belfort, Vivian e, é claro, Verônica.

"Já é de conhecimento de todos que o parto de Verônica foi induzido e que sua água foi envenenada. Por sorte, a gestação estava avançada e Elora nasceu, ainda que antes do tempo, saudável. Ontem, encontramos uma serpente nos aposentos dela, obviamente colocada lá por alguém. O grande problema é que não tenho certeza de quem possa ter feito isso. Minha única suspeita recai sobre Warbeck e Brigit. Mas depois da tentativa frustrada no casamento, que infelizmente não conseguimos provar, eles não voltariam a se arriscar. Além do mais, que interesse poderiam ter em fazer mal a Verônica? Simplesmente não faz sentido."

"Oh Deus!" - ouvi Belfort exclamar em voz baixa e, surpreso, levar a mão à boca.

"O que foi?"

"Agora que estão falando, algo me veio à cabeça... eu pensava que fosse um sonho, mas..." - ele nos olhava confuso, parecia estar organizando seus pensamentos - "Há algum tempo eu estava bebendo... acho que exagerei na dose..." - era perceptível o quanto estava envergonhado - "Lembro de estar bebendo e Warbeck apareceu, me oferecendo mais bebida. Sentou-se a meu lado e ficamos conversando. Só podia ser um sonho. Ele jamais faria isso. Bem, nessa conversa, acabei comentando sobre o quanto estava orgulhoso de você, filha. Acho que acabei falando sobre o trion, Verônica ser a protetora, sua missão."

"Papai, como pôde?" - Verônica foi a primeira a falar, estava desapontada com a quebra de confiança.

"Perdoem, não sei nem o que dizer." – o homem abaixou a cabeça.

Intervi antes que a discussão tivesse início.

"Agora o mal está feito. Warbeck estava o tempo todo à nossa frente enquanto pensávamos o contrário, o que faz o atentado a Verônica ter sentido. O que tenho que lhes dizer é que há meses, enquanto estava grávida, tive sonhos e visões sobre a guerra e um futuro negro que se aproxima de nós. Além da guerra, que será inevitável, Warbeck é uma ameaça que temos subestimado. O grande problema é que ele é escorregadio. Como é um sacerdote não posso levá-lo ao conselho sem provas concretas."

Foi a vez de Guilherme verbalizar o que todos já sabiam.

"O fato é que, Verônica corre perigo e precisamos protegê-la."

"Colocarei guardas vigiando-a todas as horas do dia." – decidiu Erick.

"Faça isso." – concordei.

Foi então que Bochra quebrou o silêncio.

"Meus amigos, acho que a questão é bem maior do que essa."

"O que quer dizer Bochra?"

"Não estamos falando de Verônica. Falamos do trion e daquela que o protege. Seja quem for e em que tempo for, ambos tem que ser permanentemente vigiados e cuidados."

"Faz sentido."

Verônica estava visivelmente incomodada. Ter sua liberdade e privacidade invadidas não fazia parte dos seus planos. Mas ela teria que se conformar. Reunidos, Guilherme e Erick traçaram um plano e, após escutá-los atentamente concordei com sua execução. Era chegado o momento de tomarmos uma decisão importante.

* * *

**Verônica**

Durante dois dias Erick falou reservadamente com sete de seus homens. Selecionou aqueles com extraordinária capacidade como guerreiros e que, acima de tudo, ele sabia que cumpririam a missão que lhes seria dada. Depois, juntamente comigo, Morrighan e Guilherme, os reuniu em lugar secreto e disse.

"Antes de qualquer coisa quero deixar algo claro. Mesmo antes de eu dizer o motivo e a tarefa que lhes será atribuída. Se algum de vocês tiver qualquer ponta de dúvida em me seguir, retorne agora para o exército celta. Dou minha palavra de que não haverá punição ou represália de nenhuma natureza. Aqueles que ficarem, seguirão as ordens que darei hoje sem hesitar em nenhum momento. Esta não é uma missão que terminará com a guerra."

Altivos, nenhum dos soldados se moveu.

"Vocês conhecem Verônica." – apontou para mim – "Sua missão é proteger com suas vidas duas coisas: o pingente em seu poder e a ela mesma. A protetora. Impreterivelmente, nessa ordem. O pingente só poderá ser retirado se ela o der a alguém ou estiver morta."

Ele continuou.

"Se suas famílias precisarem de vocês, ainda assim vocês as deixarão se isso os impedir de cumprir sua missão. Se o seu companheiro de armas cair, vocês o deixarão se isso os impedir de cumprir sua missão. Se eu, seu comandante, cair, vocês me deixarão se isso os impedir de cumprir sua missão. Se a protetora cair, vocês a deixarão se isso os impedir de cumprir sua missão principal. O pingente."

Ele observou os homens atentos. Parecia que nem respiravam.

"Se a protetora der uma ordem que a coloque em perigo, vocês ignorarão tal ordem. Se no futuro eu der ordem que contrarie o que digo hoje, vocês farão o mesmo."

"Estamos aqui para protegê-la e, quando seus dias se extinguirem, proteger a nova protetora. De agora em diante esta é a missão de nossas vidas e das gerações que vierem depois de nós."

Erick estufou o peito e ergueu ainda mais a voz.

"Deste momento em diante, somos os Avatares e não devemos lealdade a nenhum exército. Apenas a essas ordens."

* * *

**Morrighan**

Num instante, tudo eram palpites e suposições. No outro, a confirmação do eu sentia em meu coração. Naquele dia, eu sentia que haviam colocado fogo no estopim que detonaria tudo que estava por vir.

Um soldado romano, sozinho e desarmado, entrou na aldeia. Imediatamente cercado pelos nossos soldados, foi levado até mim.

"Venho em paz trazer uma mensagem do general Valério."

Meu corpo se retesou no mesmo instante. Esse nome... era o general que havia mandado executar Guilherme. Dei graças aos deuses por ele não estar presente naquele momento. O que esse homem pretendia agora enviando um mensageiro? Teria descoberto sobre meu marido? Se o quisesse de volta, então a guerra se iniciaria ali mesmo.

Cruzei os braços, realmente surpresa com aquilo. Que eu soubesse, os romanos não eram do tipo que avisavam antes de um ataque.

"Prossiga."

"O general Valério, do Império de Roma, comunica que tem intenção de atacar a sua aldeia. Como deseja evitar o derramamento de sangue desnecessário, lhes dá a opção de rendição e todos terão suas vidas poupadas. Entretanto, aqueles que se recusarem, serão subjugados e mortos, se necessário."

Não havia sequer o que cogitar. Só estavam nos dando essa opção porque sabiam que éramos o povo mais forte da região, o único à altura de uma batalha com os malditos. Se eles queriam nos fazer de escravos, que viessem, teriam que nos matar primeiro. Jamais aceitaríamos uma rendição.

Erick ainda era comandante do exército celta e assim permaneceria até o momento que sua obrigação como comandante dos avatares se tornasse conflitante com as duas funções. Foi preciso contê-lo e aos soldados para que não o matassem o mensageiro ali mesmo. A proposta lhes soava ofensiva, treinados desde cedo para o combate. Nosso povo nunca foi covarde e não seria agora que começaríamos a ser.

"Parem, contenham-se. O romano só veio nos dar o recado e se o matarmos, não poderemos enviar a resposta. Diga ao seu general que não queremos a guerra, mas não a tememos. Estamos dispostos a lutar até o fim. A única rendição que aceitaremos, será a de seu povo."

* * *

**Warbeck**

Ora, ora, novamente a sorte batia à minha porta. E eu não a deixaria bater duas vezes, é claro.

Eu já tinha informações suficientes sobre o general Valério e me preparava para manter um contato, oferecendo a cabeça de Morrighan, quando o próprio homem adiantou as coisas. Telepatia?

Um soldado romano apareceu na aldeia com uma oferta de rendição. E Morrighan o deixou retornar sem nenhum dano. Isso é bem diferente de enviar o mensageiro de volta um pouco... diferente de quando veio, não é mesmo?

Aliás, Morrighan, antes tão prepotente e cruel, havia se tornado uma tola sentimental com a convivência com aquela trupe de idiotas, especialmente o romano. Mas do que estou reclamando? Eles me fizeram um favor, tornando ainda mais simples executar meus planos.

Eu já contava com um pequeno grupo de sacerdotes que compartilhavam de meus pensamentos, bem como soldados não satisfeitos com as ordens de seu comandante. Foi fácil ordena-lhes que cercassem o mensageiro romano na mata, matando-o.

Ao amanhecer, soltaram seu cavalo em direção ao acampamento romano com a cabeça do mensageiro empalada em uma estaca, devidamente presa na cela do animal. Junto um bilhete:

"Eis nossa resposta de rendição."

As cartas estavam dadas. E era só o começo.

* * *

**Verônica**

O ambiente na vila estava visivelmente pesado. Eventualmente começaram a acontecer algumas batalhas entre patrulhas de soldados celtas e romanos. Por sorte esses confrontos não produziram muitas baixas, mas tornavam-se mais frequentes.

Incentivados por Warbeck, algumas pessoas passaram a considerar a possibilidade de irem com suas famílias para outro local, mas Morrighan era contra a idéia. Insistia que o povoado ainda era o lugar mais seguro. Erick e Guilherme, agora segundo em comando do exército celta, haviam organizado os soldados de forma a proteger as áreas habitadas.

Mas nem isso foi o suficiente para evitar o que viria a seguir.

* * *

**Warbeck**

Organizei uma pequena comitiva composta de Brigit e eu e partimos para o acampamento romano. Um de meus homens foi até o comandante inimigo e quase foi morto em represália pela execução do mensageiro romano. Assustado, finalmente convenceu o General a nos receber.

"Sou Warbeck, sacerdote dos druidas. Eu o procurei porque não partilho do pensamento de Morrighan, a atual sacerdotisa. Lidero um grupo que está disposto a seguir minhas ordens."

"Prossiga" – aparentemente eu havia despertado seu interesse. Entretanto, como se já não estivesse bom o bastante, o general não tirava os olhos de minha bela filha, Brigit. E eu precisava reconhecer. Seus olhos verdes emoldurados por sobrancelhas que mais pareciam pintadas a mão e protegidos por longos cílios; os cabelos encaracolados e vermelhos como o fogo vivo; e os lábios graciosos que insinuavam sua sensualidade, tudo contribuía para torná-la uma mulher desejável. Não podia ser por acaso que eu tivesse uma filha assim: havia um motivo maior.

Ciente do fascínio que exercia sobre o homem, ela fez questão também de dar os sinais de interesse.

"O motivo da não rendição das aldeias que nos rodeiam é Morrighan. Ela é muito influente. E contando com isso, se recusa a render-se. Mas isso já deve saber, pela mensagem que ela lhe enviou."

Seus olhos brilharam de raiva quando mencionei o recado.

"Eu a quero viva... Ela se tornou uma espécie de lenda, contam-se muitas histórias a respeito de suas habilidades no campo de batalha, seus poderes de cura e sua presença, sempre garantida, nos momentos que precedem a luta. Dizem que além de ser uma mulher exuberante, armada com lanças, recita poemas que desafiam e incitam os grandes guerreiros dos Tuahta de Dannan a conquistar as vitórias absolutas. Quero humilhá-la em público, para que sirva de exemplo. Matá-la em batalha seria torná-la uma mártir.

"Entenda: se acabar com Morrighan como pretende, os outros grupos celtas estarão à sua mercê. Não haverá limites para o império romano."

"Você não veio aqui me oferecer alguma coisa sem querer algo em troca."

"Quero que deixe que eu e meus aliados fiquemos com o povoado, que poderá ser uma ligação com Roma. Obviamente, serei o líder. Mas para isso, precisamos de tempo e paciência para que tudo saia perfeito."

Era óbvio que Valério aceitaria a aliança enquanto lhe fosse conveniente. Assim que acabasse com Morrighan, faria o mesmo comigo. Isso se eu realmente quisesse liderar o bando que me apoiava. Não, definitivamente, não. Aliás, se traíram Morrighan, provavelmente fariam o mesmo comigo. Ele seria apenas um degrau que me levaria ao poder absoluto.

Desejoso de apimentar ainda mais, acrescentei - "E há algo que deve saber também: Morrighan se casou com o oficial romano que salvou da morte. Será que o conhece? Um tal Guilherme..."

"O QUE???" – o homem estava possesso.

"Exatamente isso que ouviu... Mas deixe que eu lhe conte tudo e como podemos chegar a ela..."

* * *

**Brigit**

O general Valério insistiu em oferecer hospitalidade e decidimos seguir viagem somente no dia seguinte. Era um homem articulado e inteligente que gostava de vangloriar-se das conquistas. Obviamente meu pai fingia demonstrar interesse e admiração. Após algumas horas, Warbeck queixou-se de dor de cabeça e indisposição e retirou-se para os aposentos preparados para ele.

E conforme combinado era a minha vez de ouvir as histórias daquele homem presunçoso e arrogante.

Passamos o dia juntos. Não se cansava de falar dele mesmo. Era entediante, mas ninguém parecia estar tão interessada quanto eu.

Mais tarde levou-me para sua tenda onde comemos e bebemos

Ele não foi nada sutil ao se aproximar e segurar minha cabeça enquanto me beijava. Me desvencilhei esbofeteando-o no rosto. Ele riu e me puxou os cabelos.

"Você e eu somos muito parecidos. Podemos ficar nesse joguinho por horas ou nos portarmos como adultos e fazer o que queremos."

Há meses eu não tinha um homem em minha cama e sentia muita falta. Obviamente há tempos ele também não tocava uma mulher. De qualquer forma, suspeitei que, se me recusasse ele não iria parar. Então por que não me divertir também.

Foi a minha vez de puxar sua cabeça e beijá-lo. Ele enfiou a mão por baixo do meu vestido arrancando minhas roupas íntimas enquanto eu puxava suas calças segurando-lhe as nádegas carnudas e musculosas. Depois segui escorregando as mãos por suas coxas sentindo o crescente volume entre elas. Valério arrebentou rapidamente os cordões do meu vestido segurando com força os meus seios onde enterrou o rosto sugando-os com sofreguidão. Abriu minhas pernas o máximo que pode e guiou seu membro penetrando-me de uma vez. Eu gemia enquanto o incentivava a continuar. Uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, até ele uivar de prazer e cair exausto sobre mim. Depois se virou para o lado e dormiu.

Levantei-me. Olhei para ele enquanto me lavava. Idiota. Bastou uma mulher gritar e gemer durante o sexo para achar que a satisfez.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Um grupo de sacerdotes e outras pessoas influentes na aldeia, que eu sabia serem mais favoráveis a Warbeck, foram até mim. Obviamente, ele era seu porta-voz.

"Já chega, estamos cansados! Não param de chegar notícias dos ataques dos romanos e não a vemos tomar nenhuma atitude." - falava exaltado.

"Que atitude quer que eu tome? Não há o que fazermos neste momento. Nossos soldados estão bem posicionados e nossa aldeia, muito bem guardada." – falei com firmeza. Naquele momento a realidade era exatamente aquela.

"Quer que esperemos sentados que os romanos nos dominem? Não, Morrighan! Já decidimos que mandaremos nossas crianças, algumas mulheres e os idosos para outro lugar. Não queremos que eles passem a vida como escravos."

"Se já decidiram, o que vieram fazer aqui? Terão minha proteção enquanto seguirem minhas decisões. Se querem se arriscar nessa loucura saibam que não compactuarei e estarão à sua própria sorte."

"Está nos ameaçando?" - fingiu indignação.

"Não, estou dizendo que não me responsabilizo por suas ações."

* * *

**Verônica**

A sacerdotisa colocou Loreley no berço em que estava Elora. Será que nossas meninas teriam a oportunidade de viver uma amizade como a minha e a de Morrighan?

"Uma de nós precisa ter um menino urgente, ou a idéia de casarmos nossos filhos não vai funcionar." - tentei brincar, mas eu conhecia minha amiga o suficiente para saber que ela não estava bem.

"Os sacerdotes e algumas pessoas estão retirando seus filhos da cidade."

"O que?! Mas como podem?" - eles estavam sendo injustos. Mas claro, haviam sido manipulados, acreditariam em tudo que lhes foi dito.

"Warbeck os está usando."

"Você pode ir ao conselho. Tentar convencê-los."

"Não há tempo." – ela pegou minha mão e olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos – "Escute Verônica. De agora em diante nada aqui é seguro. E receio que as coisas fiquem ainda piores do que estão."

"Aonde quer chegar, Morrighan?"

"Você e as crianças precisam partir."

"Não."

"Cedo ou tarde a aldeia será invadida. Vá para Avalon, leve as crianças. Lá vocês estarão seguros."

"Vamos todos." – eu mal conseguia conter as lágrimas.

"Verônica. Sou a sacerdotisa e líder dos celtas. Não posso fugir e deixar meu povo abandonado a própria sorte."

Eu a abracei forte. Estava com muito, muito medo. Tudo que eu conhecia e amava, estava ameaçado.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Warbeck cumprira a promessa de mandar algumas crianças, mulheres e os idosos para outro local.

Estratégias de segurança são interessantes. E uma delas diz que um líder e seu sucessor jamais viajam juntos.

Baseado nisso uma decisão importante foi tomada. Verônica e Elora não poderiam seguir juntas para Avalon, e nem pelo mesmo caminho. Se houvesse um ataque durante o percurso, existiria a possibilidade de que as duas fossem mortas e o trion ficaria mais uma vez sem uma protetora.

Os romanos estavam cada vez mais perto e quase todos concordamos que a protetora deveria partir primeiro enquanto as crianças iriam no dia seguinte. Quase todos menos Verônica que insistiu e se recusou a ir na frente. As crianças eram a prioridade.

Protetora, líder, governante, sacerdotisa, seja lá o que for, para uma mãe nada no mundo é mais importante do que a segurança de seu filho. Mais do que ninguém eu entendia isso.

Era muito difícil para Erick tomar uma posição. Se por um lado existia a lógica, por outro ele sabia que, ficasse ele de que lado fosse, uma de suas amadas mulheres ficaria exposta a maior perigo. Angustiado, resolveu apoiar a decisão de Verônica.

Guilherme concordou de imediato que deveríamos tirar nossa filha dali e levá-la para lugar seguro.

"Leve-a para Avalon." – sugeri a ele.

"Vou ficar com você, Morrighan." – acariciou meus cabelos – "Quando tudo isso acabar, eu e você iremos buscar nossa pequena em Avalon. Juntos."

"Promete?"

"Prometo que nunca deixarei de amar vocês." – Guilherme me apertou com força em seus braços. Ele nunca fazia uma promessa que não tivesse a certeza de poder cumprir.

Levadas por Vivian, Belfort e Belenos, Loreley e Elora partiriam para Avalon. Seis avatares os escoltavam e suas famílias iam com eles. Escoltada por Erick e um dos avatares que ficaria para trás Verônica seguiria no dia seguinte.

A protetora fez um mapa detalhado para garantir que encontrassem o local, mas para sua própria segurança, só seria entregue no momento exato da partida.

De madrugada, me despedi de meu pai, Vivian, Elora e minha pequena Loreley. Jamais tive que fazer algo tão difícil. Ela levava um pedaço de mim consigo.

Olhei para Verônica que, abraçada a Erick, me devolveu uma expressão de cumplicidade e desamparo. Apenas nós duas sabíamos o quanto essa decisão era dolorosa: nos separarmos de nossas filhas tão pequenas. Era o melhor a fazer, mas nem por isso era o mais fácil.

Conforme eles se afastavam, menos eu conseguia conter o choro. Guilherme me puxou contra si, encostando os lábios em meus cabelos.

"Nós vamos buscá-la em breve, meu amor." - ele tentava me consolar. Gostaria de acreditar em suas palavras.

* * *

**Verônica**

Pode haver um sentimento mais forte que o de uma mãe por seu filho? Como uma criaturinha tão pequena podia fazer com que alguém a amasse tanto? Eu sabia estar fazendo o melhor para Elora, não havia lugar mais seguro para ela que em Avalon. Mas por que o meu coração continuava oprimido? Eu a observei, dormindo tão serena, enrolada em uma manta, nos braços de Vivian, acomodada na carroça... e foi essa a imagem que guardei enquanto se afastavam.

"Logo estaremos com ela, Verônica" – Erick me puxou para seus braços e eu chorei. Esperamos juntos, até que os perdêssemos de vista. Depois eu e ele nos recolhemos em silêncio para um canto da aldeia enquanto, com o peito apertado, víamos o sol nascer.

* * *

**Morrighan**

Após a partida de Loreley e os outros todas as minhas defesas pareceram cair. Sentindo um nó na garganta voltei para minha cabana, e comecei a chorar incontrolavelmente. Vi uma manta que esquecera de colocar junto das coisas de minha filha. Encostei-a em meu rosto sentindo aquele aroma doce que só uma criança pode ter. O perfume da inocência.

Senti Guilherme me abraçando por trás e encostando a cabeça em meu pescoço. Virei olhando para ele e me surpreendi ao ver a lágrima solitária que descia do seu rosto e percebi que, de um modo egoísta, eu achava que sua dor pudesse ser menor do que a minha.

* * *

**Verônica**

O silêncio foi quebrado de uma forma inesperada.

Uma criança e uma idosa entraram na aldeia, ambos do grupo que havia partido contra a vontade de Morrighan. Estavam em péssimas condições: as roupas em frangalhos, sujos e com vários hematomas.

Erick e eu, assim como os que assistiam a cena, corremos para ajudá-los. e, como se surgisse do nada, Warbeck também apareceu.

"Traição! Crueldade! Fomos traídos!" - a velha senhora gritava. "Estávamos fugindo quando um grupo de romanos nos cercou na mata, prendendo a todos nós. Eu os ouvi conversarem entre eles depois que estávamos amarrados e contidos. E ouvi claramente que disseram que Morrighan não mentiu quanto a nossa localização... Disseram que um bando de velhos, mulheres e crianças eram inúteis, só importava que Morrighan houvesse provado seu valor. Então nos desamarraram, e começaram a atirar suas lanças e bramir suas espadas contra nós. Depois partiram sem olhar para trás deixando um rastro de morte e destruição. Esta criança e eu ficamos horas sob os corpos nos fingindo de mortos enquanto os poucos que ainda viviam, sangravam até a morte."

"É um engano." – gritei.

"Você ouviu a mulher, Verônica." - Warbeck começou seu discurso veemente, interpretando o papel de sacerdote salvador dos Tuahta de Dannan enquanto alguns acudiam a criança e a senhora feridos. Desesperado e diante da mentira tão bem arquitetada, o povo começou a acreditar. Além de tudo, Warbeck aproveitou para citar que nossas filhas foram retiradas da aldeia justamente porque Morrighan planejara tudo, porque já havia vendido a todos. O povo o ouvia atento.

Não era hora de enfrentar aquelas pessoas e Erick e eu corremos à casa de Morrighan, onde encontramos apenas seu esposo.

"Onde está Morrighan?"

"Ela foi ao templo. O que houve?"

"Precisamos encontrá-la agora."

Guilherme, Erick e eu corremos para os cavalos e cavalgamos até onde ele disse que minha amiga estaria.

Quando chegamos a encontramos conversando com Bochra. Passamos a contar-lhes os últimos acontecimentos.

Morrighan deu-nos as costas e fechou os punhos, calada. Seus olhos estavam voltados para o céu, acredito, implorando por alguma orientação. Se lhe foi permitido conhecer as visões sobre a guerra, talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança.

"Bochra, vá à aldeia com Guilherme e Erick e me tragam aqui os sacerdotes de nossa confiança, bem como suas famílias. Agora." - voltou-se para nós com a voz firme e segura, mas eu sabia que ela mesma já não tinha tanta segurança e fazia apenas o que lhe restara como último recurso - "Não percam tempo com mais nada além disso. Sejam rápidos."

A sós com ela, eu tinha que perguntar - "Morrighan, o que vamos fazer? Warbeck envenenou a todos com essa farsa... por que ainda estamos aqui? Se eles a pegarem... ah, minha amiga!" Isso era algo com que eu não poderia lidar. A fúria da aldeia estava toda voltada contra ela, tudo que restava a Morrighan era fugir, por que ela não ia de uma vez?

"Não importa o que aconteça comigo. Há uma missão e uma força muito maiores atuando aqui neste dia e não posso esquecer o que me foi confiado: meu papel é não deixar que Warbeck tenha mais força do que eu... do que você, Verônica. Portanto, eu não darei a ele nada que lhe permita ter uma essa vantagem. Nada!"

Ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo.

Então, desamarrou o cordão do pequeno saco em sua cintura e de lá tirou o oroborus, colocando a peça sobre a rocha de oferendas. Apoiou a ponta do punhal dourado que sempre trazia no meio do oroborus e, com uma pedra começou a bater. A cada batida de Morrighan faíscas se espalhavam no ar.

"O que está fazendo?" – eu estava assustada.

"Não sei se posso destruir essa coisa, também receio que isso gere conseqüências ainda piores para nós. Se Warbeck o quiser, terá de ir atrás de seus pedaços." - ela continuava a golpear com força, uma expressão de sofrimento passava por seu rosto. Mas nenhuma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. Morrighan já estava muito cansada de tudo.

"Jamais deveria existir um objeto como este, Verônica. Algo que faz alguém acreditar que valha a pena tirar a vida de crianças e pessoas inocentes, não pode ser bom."

"Um objeto não é bom ou mal. O que o faz assim é o uso que se dá a ele." - tentei fazê-la pensar. Afinal, Morrighan poderia se salvar se usasse o oroborus. Talvez houvesse uma esperança.

"Estou entendendo aonde quer chegar e a resposta é não, Verônica. Como eu poderia usá-lo para escapar e deixar vocês todos aqui? Eu jamais poderia conviver em paz com minha consciência."

Uma luz ainda mais intensa saiu do oroborus. Quando cessou, pude enfim ver o que havia acontecido: estava partido em dois.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Manda bala pessoal: RRREEEVVVIIIEEWWW!!!**

**Afinal, vocês querem ou não o último capítulo???**

**

* * *

  
**

**Avatar: O ATENTO A TUDO**


	10. Capítulo 10 final

**DDT5: NOSSAS VIDAS NA OUTRA VIDA**

**Capítulo 10 (final)**

**AUTORAS: Lady K & TowandaBR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (não venham nos pentelhar).

**GÊNERO: **Aventura, romance, mistério, terror, intrigas, comédia, drama e umas cenas calientes **(quem sabe?). **Eu sei q ninguém liga p/ esses avisos, **MAS, fiquem fora desta fic, crianças**! Não nos responsabilizamos por qualquer dano psicológico ou moral. lol.

**AVISO IMPORTATÍSSIMO: Esta fic é parte da série Depois da Tempestade, composta de DDT1: Páginas Perdidas, DDT2: Desvendando o Passado, DDT3: O Retorno de um Velho Amigo e DDT4: Segredos e Verdades. **

**COMMENTS: **

Lidy: Vc está salva agora! Chegou o momento da revelação...

AmandaBBC: Sempre que acaba uma fic, nós também ficamos um pouco depressivas, mas fazer o que, né? Mas para compensar, fizemos um capítulo enorme, bem ao estilo último capítulo de novela, com todas as revelações bombásticas! E eu concordo com vc: Towanda é sempre a culpada...

Mamma Corleone: O Warbeck é o típico vilão que todo mundo ama odiar, né? Hahaha Assim como sua filhota Brigit. Quanto à árvore cair na cabeça dele, não sei, será que ele não merece viver? :D

Jéssica: A idéia é justamente essa, manter o clima! Ou vc achou que a Brigit ia deixar essa história barata? Afinal, ela queria o Erick pra ela :D

Ali: Ao invés de um combo de dois capítulos, um capitulão (um grande capítulo), ou ainda melhor... um capitulão gigantão :D

Marguerrite: Claro que foi culpa sua. Vc deveria deixar mais review para compensar seu erro :P

Luanaa: Só faltava você :D Se gostou do tamanho grande do capítulo anterior, vai amar este!!!!

Meninas, obrigada por acompanharem nossa história, foi muito gostoso para nós entrar nessa viagem toda que foi DDT5, imaginando como poderia ser a 4ª temporada e, claro, ter vcs conosco! Estava falando com a Towanda que estou meio enrolada na facul com monografia e relatórios e teríamos que ir devagar até que eu entre de férias para fazermos DDT6. Mas sinceramente, não sei se vou resistir muito tempo rs... Quem sabe? Logo estaremos de volta, assim que possível.

Bjos...

PS. Deixem review, né? Isso pode acelerar a publicação de DDT6...

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Belenos**

Nunca pensei que viveria para presenciar tamanha barbárie. É certo que em meus tempos de juventude fui um guerreiro dos Tuahta de Dannan, porém, naquele tempo, tínhamos pequenas disputas territoriais com outros povos, insignificâncias. Estávamos sempre alerta a qualquer invasão, o que de fato, nunca ocorreu.

Depois, houve a maior batalha de minha vida: superar a morte de minha esposa e criar nossa filha, Morrighan. Claro que esta última foi uma missão que cumpri com amor, boa vontade e paciência. Além disso, os deuses me presentearam com bons amigos que estiveram sempre presentes: Bochra e Vivian.

E agora, chegando ao fim da vida, quando tudo que um homem deseja é um pouco de descanso e o prazer de ver os seus seguindo seu rumo na vida, vejo tudo desabar.

Eu lutaria em mil batalhas e seria atravessado por uma lança no meio do peito, com prazer, se isso salvasse minha filha do destino negro que se abriu sobre ela. Ao vê-la despedir-se da filha, eu soube imediatamente que ela temia não voltar a vê-la. Eu mesmo já não sabia o que aconteceria dentro de segundos.

Vivian se desdobrava em cuidados com as meninas, Elora e Loreley. Entretanto, mesmo alimentadas e limpas, choraram por boa parte do trajeto, obviamente sentindo a falta do calor e do perfume materno.

O que me causava um pouco de alívio era saber que Morrighan ficou com Guilherme. Não havia nada repreensível em seu caráter. E sofria tanto quanto Morrighan pela separação da filha, mas ele seria o único a saber como cuidar de Morrighan e oferecer-lhe o apoio e conforto necessários.

A rota estabelecida por Verônica incluía seu povoado, por onde deveríamos passar apenas brevemente. Mesmo Belfort tendo a obrigação de seguir com a neta para Avalon, por ser o líder, devia explicações a seu povo.

Tamanha foi nossa surpresa e nosso horror quando, à distância, percebemos a fumaça que surgia no horizonte, vinda da direção da aldeia.

Um dos avatares foi na frente, para certificar-se de que não corríamos algum perigo.

Ao chegarmos, a situação era desoladora: a maioria das cabanas havia sido queimada ou derrubada. Em meio ao caos e à desordem, apareceram umas poucas pessoas.

"Os romanos, Belfort," - um velho chegou ajudando uma gestante "chegaram e começaram a destruir a aldeia, capturando a todos como animais selvagens, com seus laços, pareciam se divertir. Alguns mais resistentes à prisão foram mortos, principalmente os homens mais fortes. Alguns, como nós, conseguimos fugir a tempo e nos escondemos nas cavernas."

Belfort, tentando aparentar controle, porém ferido pela dor da perda de tantas pessoas, as quais dependiam dele, pensou durante alguns minutos, até me chamar num canto para conversarmos.

Chegamos a uma conclusão juntos e ele anunciou, solene.

"Reúnam os sobreviventes, peguem o que restou de seus pertences, apenas o essencial, e preparem-se para partir... para Avalon, todos!"

* * *

**Morrighan**

Céus, agora sim eu entendia perfeitamente a idéia filosófica de Bochra de que o tempo não existe, o que existem são os estados interiores e como percebemos sua passagem. Eu parecia estar a horas ali, esperando que Erick e Guilherme voltassem com Bochra e os demais.

Verônica andava para lá e para cá, atenta a qualquer movimentação que denunciasse a chegada de quem esperávamos ou... mais alguém. O oroborus, quebrado em duas partes sobre o altar de oferendas, me lembrava de que a capacidade humana para a destruição e para a busca pelo poder era infinita.

Afinal, quanto vale uma vida? Ou a vida de uma cidade inteira? Segundo Warbeck, então, eu estava diante de um objeto que valia mais que a vida de todos que eu conhecia. Pensar dessa forma, me causava grande repulsa. Mas era também o que me motivava a lutar para que ele não alcançasse seu intento. Eu honraria a morte de todos aqueles inocentes sacrificados em nome desse ideal perverso.

"Morrighan, conseguimos reunir todos." - Guilherme anunciou.

"Ótimo." - o pequeno grupo encontrava-se no centro do círculo de pedras. Meu marido, Verônica e Erick ficaram ao meu lado, atrás da rocha de oferendas.

A grande pedra cheia de entalhes que honravam aos deuses que abrigava nossas esmeraldas sagradas estava logo atrás. Com a ajuda de meu punhal, eu as arranquei, segurando as duas gemas maravilhosas em minhas mãos.

"Ouçam com atenção: a influência da Warbeck cresce a cada instante, ameaçando nossas chances de sobrevivência. A partir de agora, peço que obedeçam a Bochra com o mesmo respeito que tiveram por sua autoridade e por mim mesma, pelo tempo em que fui sua sacerdotisa."

O clima era tenso, pesado, quase palpável. Podia sentir o medo em suas almas, o qual alguns procuraram afastar reconfortando-se nos abraços entre maridos e mulheres, pais e filhos.

"Eu os enviarei para um lugar, distante deste tempo e deste local, onde poderão sobreviver. E então, um dia, eu retornarei para que os Tuahta de Dannan possam florescer outra vez. Tenham fé e vivam suas vidas."

Dei um passo à frente e Bochra se aproximou para falar-me.

"Tem certeza do que está fazendo?"

"Não..." - sorri desanimada - "Mas é tudo que posso fazer. Sei que estarão seguros em outra dimensão e farei o mesmo com as esmeraldas. Estarão de tal modo protegidas que apenas eu poderei recuperá-las para que vocês retornem. Assim, vocês estarão a salvo e as gemas, longe do alcance de Warbeck."

Bochra abaixou a cabeça e beijou minha mão - "Que todos os deuses a acompanhem, Morrighan. Jamais perca sua essência."

Sem me dar as costas ele foi para trás, juntando-se aos demais. Levantei as esmeraldas aos céus e me concentrei no que desejava. Uma fumaça branca e densa envolveu a todos, desaparecendo em seguida. E levou consigo Bochra e os que o acompanhavam. As esmeraldas, antes em minhas mãos, também foram levadas para outra dimensão. A salvo.

"Precisamos partir. Agora!" - Guilherme segurou meu braço.

* * *

**Verônica**

Era impressionante como eu não deixava de me assombrar com as coisas que presenciei a partir do momento em que passei a conviver com Morrighan. Num instante, os druidas estavam agrupados no centro do círculo de pedras e, no instante seguinte, simplesmente haviam desaparecido.

Enviados para outra dimensão, além do tempo que conhecemos, aguardariam pelo retorno do Morrighan, quando então seriam trazidos de volta. Além disso, as esmeraldas não poderiam ser alcançadas por ninguém, exceto Morrighan. Os recursos com que Warbeck contava iam se reduzindo.

"Precisamos partir. Agora!" - Guilherme segurou seu braço.

"Espere! Quero que fique com isto" - Morrighan o conteve, amarrando um cordão em volta de seu pescoço. Uma peça dourada era usada como pingente e, como o cordão de couro era longo, escondia-se por dentro de sua roupa. Minha amiga acabava de entregar a Guilherme uma metade do oroborus.

"Um dia, caso eu não esteja aqui para fazê-lo, gostaria que entregasse isso a Loreley." - horrorizado com a idéia de Morrighan não estar entre nós, entre ele e a filha, Guilherme encheu-se de pesar e ia retrucar, mas ela continuou - "Apenas faça isso, por favor."

Pegamos os cavalos e já partíamos pela mata quando uma flecha acertou uma árvore bem próxima à minha cabeça, seguida por uma série de outras, vindas da direção aonde íamos.

Estávamos sendo encurralados, provavelmente pelos romanos. Teríamos de voltar à aldeia, onde a multidão incitada por Warbeck desejava vingar-se de Morrighan. Mas, talvez, todos estivessem, neste momento, tão preocupados em salvar suas vidas quanto nós.

Dentro em pouco, estávamos no centro do campo de batalha. As espadas de Erick e Guilherme reluziam ao sol e a cada luta com os inimigos, o som das lâminas, ao se chocarem, ressoava alto. Morrighan e eu também nos defendíamos com nossas lanças e facas, desferindo golpes em quem cruzasse nosso caminho.

Estávamos nos saindo muito bem, até ocorrer uma reviravolta e os celtas tornarem-se minoria. E, para piorar, quando dei por mim, vi Morrighan sendo arrastada por Warbeck e os sacerdotes rebelados. Curiosamente, os romanos não fizeram nada contra eles... então entendi o grau da traição que ali ocorreu.

Totalmente fora de si, Guilherme saiu feito louco atrás de sua mulher, desferindo golpes às cegas. A única coisa que parecia ver a sua frente era ela. É difícil descrever tudo que se passou naquele instante que não durou pouco mais que alguns minutos.

Tive a impressão de ver, em meio a todo aquele caos, meu velho pai e o bom Belenos, também lutando. Mas era apenas uma ilusão. Alguém tocou meu ombro e eu me virei. Erick me trazia de volta à realidade. Ele me pegou pela mão e começamos a sair do caos.

Entendi que ele desejava apenas me proteger. E seria muita sorte que sobrevivêssemos. Mesmo assim, ver minha amiga e Guilherme serem deixados para trás me pareceu uma crueldade. Mas não havia o que fazer.

Como havíamos chegado a tal ponto? Interpretei que, talvez, a visão que tive fora um sinal de que resistiríamos ou ainda, o mais importante, que os anciões estavam a salvo com minha Elora e Loreley.

* * *

**Morrighan**

"Guilherme!" - eu gritava, me debatendo, tentando me livrar de Warbeck e dos traidores que me levavam. Depois, parei de chamá-lo. Ele estava com a outra parte do oroborus e já era ruim o suficiente que agora eu estivesse sendo capturada e entregasse numa bandeja a metade que estava em meu poder... Além disso, eu não queria que ele acabasse... como eu. Queria que ele deixasse tudo e fosse cuidar de nossa filha.

"A tempestade se aproxima, meus amigos! Morrighan precisa ser destruída antes disso, ou será impossível detê-la." - Warbeck discursava eloquentemente.

Somente há pouco tempo, Verônica e eu havíamos compreendido o verdadeiro significado de que o platô é a poderosa força da criação. E essa força passa por ciclos de renovação, quando o poder se rompe e volta a comprimir-se, simbolicamente falando. Assim, Verônica deveria conduzir e controlar essa força. Era esse o seu papel como protetora.

Quando o platô alcança o fim de um ciclo, o que é marcado por uma grande tempestade, onde ocorrem drásticas mudanças, a protetora guia-o para o próximo ciclo, preservando e protegendo o que tenha vindo antes. Mas é esse também o momento em que outra força oposta se ergueu: Mordred, desejando que tudo fosse usado em seu próprio benefício.

E então, entro eu, a terceira força, como me dizia Bochra, que faria com que um ou outro lado vencesse. E esse é o significado do trion... Para qualquer lado vencer, eles precisam de ajuda. Alguém que tem que usar o livre arbítrio para escolher. E como Bochra, prevendo isso, tratou de me educar para o bem, além de o destino parecer ter se encarregado de me aproximar de Verônica e meu protetor, Guilherme, só lhe restava tentar ganhar à força.

"Você sabe perfeitamente que não é o momento para a tempestade! Maldito! Covarde! E todos vocês, estão me ouvindo, perecerão pelos crimes que estão cometendo, cegos guiados por Warbeck!"

Sua gargalhada alta foi a única resposta que obtive.

Começamos a descer por uma caverna. De fato, tudo havia sido tramado desde o início: no interior, havia já uma pedra retangular com alguns desenhos, um altar de oferendas, mas, nesse caso, certamente era um altar de sacrifícios. Havia também um buraco na rocha e uma pedra circular e achatada que se encaixava perfeitamente aí. Uma tumba. O pavor tomou conta de mim. No centro, o grande buraco abrigava águas calmas e cristalinas.

"Está contemplando sua tumba, Morrighan? É aqui mesmo que você irá passar a eternidade... fiz questão de lacrar qualquer abertura e, ao sairmos, ninguém nunca mais saberá que um dia você existiu."

Cuspi em seu rosto. Furioso, levantou a mão para me esbofetear, mas deteve-se, apenas limpando a face.

"Coloquem-na sobre a pedra, agora!"

Ele puxou o cordão que eu usava, pegando o oroborus. Entretanto, ao ver que faltava metade, ficou furioso.

"Você é tão esperto e articulado! Trate de achar a outra parte!"

Da minha cintura, retirou meu punhal dourado.

"Chegou a sua hora de morrer. Você nos enganou durante muito tempo! Mas o reinado de Bochra terminou. Eu serei agora o líder dos druidas e sei o que você fez."

Cuspi outra vez sobre ele - "Porco, você traiu seu povo para conseguir poder. Mas não vai conseguir o que deseja, mesmo que me mate!"

"A tempestade se aproxima, invocada por seus poderes maléficos. Você espera que ela destrua o mundo. Mas não, Morrighan, você será destruída antes disso. Seu corpo será lacrado nesta tumba por toda a eternidade. Isto colocará um fim aos seus poderes das trevas. Que comece imediatamente o sacrifício!" - levantou o punhal sobre meu peito enquanto todos os outros druidas recitavam um mantra – "Grande círculo da vida, leve esta alma negra. Envie-nos de volta ao nosso resplandecente círculo. Traga de volta a luz!"

"NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!" - gritei desesperada enquanto me debatia.

* * *

**Guilherme**

Mal consigo me lembrar de tudo que ocorreu. Em minha mente, um único pensamento: Morrighan. Precisava chegar até ela; precisava salvá-la. Ela estava sendo arrastada por Warbeck e seus cúmplices. Como pude permitir que a tocassem? Eu deveria protegê-la... Lutava contra vários soldados sem sequer ver-lhes a face, só uma coisa importava.

Mesmo quando notei que ela parou de chamar meu nome, ainda assim ouvia seus gritos em minha cabeça, o que me motivava a seguir em frente.

Comecei a sair de todo o tumulto até voltar à mata. Seguia o rastro deixado como uma fera selvagem segue a presa. Fui encontrar apenas dois homens protegendo a entrada de uma caverna.

Enlouquecido como estava, foi questão de segundos para que acabasse com os dois. Eu só tinha que entrar, e eles estavam na minha frente.

Fui descendo pelo corredor estreito até dar numa grande câmara. Minha respiração parou, assim como eu, ao vê-la sobre um altar, banhada em sangue.

"Morrighan!" - corri tomando-a em meus braços e levantando sua cabeça.

"Você veio... estava só te esperando..." - ela falou com dificuldade. Seus lábios estavam pálidos, assim como seu rosto, outrora tão feliz e radiante.

"Temos que sair daqui antes que voltem" - comecei a levantá-la. Ela iria comigo, talvez fosse só um corte mal cuidado, nada que não pudesse ser curado se ela me dissesse que ervas poderia utilizar.

"Shhhhh!" - ela pediu silêncio e empurrou meu peito debilmente - "Nem você e nem ninguém poderá me salvar agora... Warbeck e os outros foram buscar algumas coisas para um ritual que, ele acredita, fará com que minha alma permaneça aqui para sempre, não temos muito tempo."

"Não, eu vou tirar você daqui, pare com isso. Você não pode me deixar. O que vou dizer a Loreley? E o que eu farei sem você?"

Um pequeno sorriso se desenhou em seu rosto diante da lembrança de nossa filha. Ela fechou os olhos momentaneamente, estava muito fraca e cansada.

"Não importa o que aconteça, quero que saia daqui e viva. Cuide de nossa filha e lhe ensine tudo que eu gostaria de ter lhe ensinado. Warbeck é um tolo se realmente acredita que uma caverna e um ritual podem encarcerar meu espírito aqui... Sei que nunca compartilhou de nossas crenças, mas sei que há algo mais e isso me permitirá guardar nosso amor para sempre. E viveremos nosso amor... outra vez."

Minha mulher acreditava que a vida terrena era apenas um período de aprendizagem, e que a alma deveria retornar muitas vezes antes de aprender tudo que necessitava. Ao me dizer isso, eu sempre a provocava perguntando como nos reconheceríamos em outra vida.

"Como fizemos nesta, seu bobo!" - ela me dizia e me beijava os lábios com sua doçura.

Escondido no forro do tecido de sua saia, ela puxou um pequeno pergaminho - "Esse mapa o levará a um portal, não muito distante de Avalon. Ele o levará para fora do platô, para uma terra muito distante onde vivem outros druidas... Ele está aberto graças ao poder das esmeraldas sagradas e se fechará assim que passar por ele. Vá com nossa filha. Para que não aconteça a vocês o mesmo que a mim."

Guardei o pergaminho e continuei com ela entre meus braços, desejando que nunca acabasse. Mas eu sabia que ela sofria e não tardaria a partir.

"Eu te amo..." - ela murmurou e eu a beijei suavemente, mas ao abraçá-la, senti seu corpo esmorecer em meus braços. Estava tudo acabado.

Apesar de desejar sepultar meu coração ali com ela, reuni as forças que me restavam, lembrei-me de suas palavras e saí. Minha filha me aguardava.

* * *

**Erick**

Uma flecha atingiu minha coxa e, no calor da batalha, eu mal a senti.

"Erick!" – Verônica chamou minha atenção e eu virei entrando em luta corporal com um dos inimigos. Com uma rápida estocada de minha espada, me livrei dele.

Montamos no cavalo cujo cavaleiro romano, Verônica acabara de matar com sua lança. O animal não estava em bom estado, mas talvez pudesse nos levar para longe daquele inferno.

Conforme nos afastava-mos, o burburinho da batalha ia sendo deixado para trás.

"Erick, vamos parar." – escutei a voz de Verônica em meu ouvido.

"Ainda não. O cavalo pode continuar por mais alguns quilômetros."

"Erick, por favor. É hora de parar." – com ela abraçada às minhas costas, por algum motivo, não fui capaz de recusar.

Puxei as rédeas e desmontei. Ergui os braços e a ajudei a descer. Estava muito pálida e com expressão cansada. Meu olhar se desviou para um filete de sangue em sua túnica. Rapidamente a sentei encostada em uma enorme rocha que nos serviu de proteção e abri sua túnica. Era um ferimento praticamente limpo, no lado esquerdo do abdômen. Eu a afastei ligeiramente olhando em suas costas. Em pânico, concluí que a flecha havia passado direto praticamente pelo meio de seu corpo. Ambos sabíamos o que aquilo significava.

"Por que não me disse?"

"Você ficaria preocupado com algo que não pode resolver e não conseguiria nos tirar de lá." – ela disse com uma voz serena e absolutamente normal.

"Escute. Vou levar você para Avalon. Lá receberá tratamento e..."

"Erick... Erick." – ela colocou o dedo suavemente em meus lábios – "Não."

"Eu sou um avatar. Deveria protegê-la." - retruquei tentando conter as lágrimas.

"Você me protegeu, Erick. Você nos tirou do meio do caos."

"Eu não aceito isso."

"Estamos em lugar seguro?" - ela continuou de um modo muito tranqüilo.

"Sim."

"Escute. Quero que pegue o trion e leve-o para Avalon. Entregue-o à nova protetora."

"Você é a protetora." – ela ignorou meu comentário.

"Cuide de Elora, Erick. Ame-a por nós dois. Diga-lhe que tenho orgulho dela e que a amo mais do que tudo."

"Eu direi." – não conseguia mais me controlar e chorava.

"Erick!"

"O que?"

"Pode ficar comigo?"

"Sempre." – sentei no chão e a segurei no colo.

"Eu te amo." – ela me disse pela última vez.

"Eu te amo, Verônica."

Ficamos ali abraçados durante horas, relembrando nossa vida juntos. Rimos um pouco, falamos de quando nos conhecemos, dos bons tempos, de Morrighan, de Guilherme, de Loreley e, principalmente, de Elora.

Aos poucos, ela foi perdendo as forças. Ao entardecer, havia partido.

Passei a noite embalando-a em meus braços. Quando amanheceu, minha perna ferida começou a doer e percebi que não conseguiria levar seu corpo de volta a Avalon.

Enterrei Verônica naquele mesmo lugar bem junto à pedra. Peguei alguns ramos de folhas, aquelas que me pareceram mais bonitas, e as amarrei colocando em seu túmulo.

"Eu voltarei para lhe trazer flores, meu amor."

Subi no cavalo e, sem olhar para trás, segui o meu caminho.

* * *

**Guilherme**

Afastei todo e qualquer pensamento de minha mente. Desejava apenas me sair daquele lugar, como se isso pudesse também acabar com todo o meu sofrimento.

Durante o caminho, consegui encontrar um cavalo perdido. Montei e o incitei a correr, como se o animal tivesse asas ao invés de patas. Parei apenas quando percebi a irracionalidade do que fazia e, não querendo ferir minha montaria, diminuí seu ritmo.

Somente à noite, quando tudo se silenciou e eu estava, enfim, tendo que encarar a mim mesmo e à nova realidade, foi que desabei. Chorei, como nunca havia feito, por aquela dor que dilacerava meu peito.

Estava absorvido por esses pensamentos e começava a me questionar sobre como poderia continuar sem ela... Afinal, o que eu diria a nossa filha... o que diria a Belenos?

Sentindo-me observado, olhei para o lado e lá estava ela... Linda, com o vestido vermelho, bordado com fios dourados que eu adorava e os cabelos longos e cacheados caindo sobre o corpo, soltos. Não lembrava em nada a Morrighan ferida que eu deixara na caverna. Estava perfeita.

Incrédulo, eu a olhava e ela apenas sorria.

"Morrighan..." - murmurei esticando minha mão para tocá-la, mas tive medo de que fosse apenas um sonho. Para minha surpresa, ela esticou a sua, me tocando.

No instante seguinte, ela desapareceu. Um sonho? Eu juro que cheguei a sentir seu calor quando me tocou. E mesmo depois de desaparecer, continuei sentindo seu perfume adocicado durante toda a noite. Pensando nisso, muito depois, adormeci.

No dia seguinte, sentindo muita dor, continuei a caminho de Avalon. Uma dor imensa em meu coração. Pensar em estar sozinho no mundo mais uma vez me dilacerava. Mas isso não era verdade. Eu tinha alguém. Alguém que eu amava mais do que tudo. Acho que Morrighan viera para me lembrar disso. E ela estava a minha espera... em Avalon.

* * *

**Erick**

Um dos avatares veio até mim informando que um homem a cavalo vinha na direção de Avalon. Mandei selar meu cavalo e fui verificar.

Algumas coisas na vida não precisam ser ditas. Quando vi Guilherme cavalgando sozinho, tentei dizer a mim mesmo que Morrighan estava esperando em algum outro lugar, que estava segura e que eles a encontrariam em breve.

Rapidamente cheguei até ele, desmontamos e nos abraçamos. Um abraço doloroso que só confirmou o que meu coração já sabia.

"Minha filha, Erick. Como ela está?"

"Está linda, meu amigo, crescendo rápido."

"Como estão Verônica e Elora?"

"Verônica não conseguiu chegar a Avalon, Guilherme. E eu não pude protegê-la." - falei decepcionado comigo mesmo.

O romano ficou chocado. Ele tinha um grande carinho e respeito por Verônica e a amava como a uma irmã. E mais uma vez, ele me abraçou.

Seguimos a pé o restante do caminho até a entrada de Avalon. Então, o ancião misterioso que vimos da primeira vez que viemos a Avalon, apareceu.

"O senhor tem algo que não pode passar..."

Guilherme, rapidamente, compreendeu, lembrando-se de quando ele e a mulher ficaram do lado de fora. Chamei dois avatares e ordenei que permanecessem ali com o oroborus o tempo que fosse necessário.

"Não se preocupe, Erick, não darei mais trabalho para vocês. Só quero descansar um pouco e, em alguns dias, partirei."

Fiquei decepcionado. Seria por não se sentir bem vindo? Não era uma imposição minha que o oroborus não pudesse entrar em Avalon. Por outro lado, entendi que era uma ligação sua com minha prima. Ele me esclareceu.

"Morrighan me pediu, antes de..." - ele parou. Bastava, eu já havia entendido - "Que Loreley e eu seguíssemos por um caminho para fora do platô. E se Vivian e Belenos assim o quiserem, eles virão conosco."

No momento em que o vi se aproximar de Avalon, esperava que ficasse conosco. Tê-lo conosco, era como ter uma parte de Morrighan e da vida que tínhamos na aldeia. Mas eu sabia que meu amigo tinha seus motivos e não ousaria contrariá-lo.

"Entendo... Enquanto desejar permanecer aqui, Avalon será sua casa."

* * *

**Guilherme**

Lamentei profundamente que Morrighan e, principalmente, Verônica, não pudessem estar ali para ver no que Avalon começava a se tornar. Os avatares e suas famílias, bem como os sobreviventes da aldeia de Belfort, faziam um ótimo trabalho. Haviam levantado e organizado o acampamento e começavam fabricar utensílios para seu dia a dia e a armazenar pedras para a construção suas casas. Aos poucos, a vida ia florescendo em Avalon. Em pouco tempo, se tornaria mais do que uma vila embrenhada na mata, mas o lar daquelas famílias graças a união de suas habilidades.

Eu apreciava tudo enquanto caminhava, até Vivian vir em minha direção com Loreley nos braços. Corri até elas o mais rápido que pude e ela colocou minha filha suavemente em meus braços. Eu sorri para ela que estendeu a mãozinha tocando meu rosto.

"Minha menina?..." - a expressão de minha amiga já demonstrava que ela sabia o que eu diria. Desejava apenas constatar o óbvio.

Balancei a cabeça - "Sinto muito, Vivian..."

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - "Com licença, Guilherme, preciso ficar um pouco sozinha. Depois conversamos."

Enquanto eu tocava os cabelos negros de Loreley, que começavam a formar pequenos cachos, como os de Morrighan, ela sorriu para mim. Era tão inocente. Ao menos, não sofria, naquele momento, a dor da perda.

Avalon seria o lugar perfeito para que crescesse: um lugar calmo, protegido, podia-se praticamente sentir o quanto era especial. Não foi à toa que Verônica o encontrou. Belfort, com seus conhecimentos científicos, começava a fazer progressos, que no futuro traria bem estar e mais conforto a todos. E a primeira coisa que ele havia iniciado foi uma pequena plantação. Verônica teria ficado orgulhosa de ver seu sonho se tornando realidade. Por algum motivo, eu sabia que, de algum lugar, ela assistia a tudo e estava feliz.

Entretanto, eu jamais deixaria de lado o último desejo de minha Morrighan... em algum tempo, partiríamos.

* * *

**Brigit**

Tanto barulho por nada! Meu pai ficou completamente enfurecido ao se dar conta que não havia alcançado seu objetivo. Estava a milhas de controlar a energia do platô.

Morrighan havia planejado de tal forma que tudo que nos restou foi a metade do oroborus, que não serviria para nada. O trion estava perdido em algum lugar com Verônica. Morrighan havia morrido, mas havia desaparecido com a outra parte do oroborus e também com as esmeraldas. E ainda deixara uma descendente que, provavelmente, viria a atrapalhar-nos no futuro.

Mas, cada coisa a seu tempo: primeiro, destruir Verônica e sua odiosa filha; segundo, recuperar o trion. Por onde começar?

Nossa aldeia foi tomada pelos romanos, restando apenas eu, meu pai e alguns poucos que nos apoiaram. A essa altura, já deveríamos estar de posse da energia do platô, acabando com qualquer um que representasse uma ameaça. Só que não contamos com a derrota e, agora, estávamos nas mãos dos romanos.

Quando Valério descobriu que meu pai havia morto a Morrighan e fechado em uma caverna, ficou possesso. Como bem imaginei, me escondi na selva, assistindo de longe a fúria do romano.

"Idiota! Quem pensa que é para contrariar minhas ordens? Deixei bem claro que a queria viva!"

Aquele general não fazia idéia do que estava em jogo, portanto, Warbeck apenas o encarava com desdém e indiferença, o que deixava o romano ainda mais furioso.

"Dê-me um único motivo para poupar sua miserável vida!"

"Não me importa o que vai fazer, agi como tinha que ser e se não está satisfeito, problema seu!"

Cego de raiva, Valério desembainhou a espada e a cravou no abdômen de meu pai - "Matem todos! Não quero nenhum sobrevivente!"

Horas depois, quando os romanos já haviam partido, fui até os corpos a procura de algo que me servisse. Afinal, agora eu estava sozinha. Minha mãe também estava no grupo morto pelos romanos.

Para minha surpresa, meu pai ainda vivia.

"Brigit... deve continuar a minha missão." - falava com dificuldade enquanto retirava de sua roupa a metade do oroborus - "Já sabe o que deve fazer. Não me decepcione."

Claro. Fui a uma árvore em cujo tronco oco ele guardava um objeto muito valioso, apenas certificando-me de que ainda estava ali e parti para a aldeia de um aliado que não havíamos feito uso.

Ao chegar, o homem com feições orientais não pareceu muito satisfeito com minha presença. Usava uma faixa negra amarrada na cabeça com o desenho do que parecia ser algum tipo de ideograma.

"Muito me surpreende que tenha vindo. Meus informantes já disseram que você e seu pai são amigos dos romanos." - falou com um acento bastante carregado, resquícios de seu idioma.

"Meu pai, não eu, Liu. E estou disposta a que façamos um trato."

Liu Xang, assim como seus antepassados, dedicavam a vida a procurar a cidade perdida situada nas montanhas do Himalaia, onde, segundo a lenda, o tempo parece deter-se. Uma causa perdida, não fosse pelo fato de meu pai possuir um objeto que aponta o caminho correto... Poderíamos ter usado a dinastia Xang para acabar com Morrighan, mas acabamos nos aliando com o que estava mais à mão: romanos. Uma escolha equivocada.

Meu pai e Liu haviam feito um pacto: quando necessário, os Xang seriam acionados para fazerem o que lhes pedíssemos, em troca do mapa que eles tanto cobiçavam.

"Quero a outra metade disto." - mostrei-lhe o oroborus. "Se me trouxer esta peça restaurada, eu lhe entregarei o que deseja."

Pensativo, o homem coçou a longa barba negra.

"Sou todo ouvidos, Brigit."

A partir daí, iniciou-se um pacto que duraria por gerações, levado tão a sério que, além do desenho do homem que havia na faixa de Liu, símbolo de sua família, foi incorporado outro desenho: o trion.

Encontrar o oroborus tornou-se a razão da existência daquela linhagem. E quando o encontrassem, faríamos a troca.

Mesmo partindo, sempre mantivemos contato. Meses depois, nascia meu primeiro filho. Infelizmente, filho do maldito Valério.

* * *

**Erick**

A noite se tornou minha inimiga. Por mais cansado que estivesse ainda assim dormia poucas horas e, enquanto acordado pensava sempre no que jamais teria novamente. Lembrava do cheiro de Verônica, sua voz, seu sorriso, seu corpo. Eu, um homem criado para a guerra, havia sido vítima da mais doce conquista e me rendera incondicionalmente e sem nenhuma resistência no dia em que a conheci.

Mas a mesma noite se mostrou minha aliada em alguns momentos. Quando minha mente finalmente conseguia se entregar ao sono, eu revivia aqueles momentos e dias mágicos ao seu lado. E nesses poucos sonhos, nossa vida era plena, envelhecendo juntos.

Quando eu acordava e a dor apertava, observava Elora dormindo tranquila no berço a meu lado. Às vezes ela abria os olhinhos sonolentos, como se soubesse que, naquele momento eu precisava mais do que nunca de um sorriso. Eu a pegava no colo e caminhávamos juntos pela cabana.

Guilherme permaneceu conosco por pouco mais de um mês. Durante este tempo trabalhamos muito juntos. E sempre buscávamos trabalho braçal. Quanto mais exaustos estivéssemos no fim do dia, melhor.

Belenos e Vivian concordaram em partir com ele. Estar junto a Loreley era a melhor forma de se sentirem perto de Morrighan.

Na entrada de Avalon, segurando nossas filhas, o romano e eu nos despedimos.

"Se você soubesse que tudo aconteceria exatamente desta forma, teria seguido outro caminho desde o começo?" - ele me perguntou, sorrindo. Não hesitei na resposta.

"Não. E garanto que sua resposta também é a mesma."

"Erick, bastou que elas nos olhassem. Não tivemos chance alguma. E agora fomos conquistados novamente." - olhou para Loreley e Elora.

"Acha que um dia nossas famílias voltarão a se encontrar?"

"Não." - respondeu Guilherme – "Fique em paz, meu amigo."

"Vão em paz." - acenei.

* * *

Marguerite e Verônica acordaram lentamente. Pareciam sonolentas e confusas quando finalmente sentaram.

"Eles estavam errados." - Marguerite pegou a mão de Verônica, que retribuiu com um sorriso.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Erick**

Ainda hoje, quando paro para pensar em toda a jornada que me trouxe até aqui, me surpreendo com o que ocorreu neste lugar escondido do mundo. Avalon floresceu uma pérola incrustada entre as montanhas.

Sinto falta de Verônica e da nossa vida com os Tuahta de Dannan, porém hoje, aquela dor dilacerante deu lugar a uma doce lembrança, reforçada por Elora. E também a uma imensa saudade.

Minha pequena protetora há pouco tempo, ganhou dos avatares alguns pergaminhos em branco e tinturas. Era sua nova distração: fazer lindas 'obras de arte'.

Entretanto, para minha surpresa, aos poucos seus desenhos adquiriram maior qualidade. Elora crescia ouvindo as histórias que eu e os outros que conheceram Verônica contavam sobre ela. Eu até pensava que talvez ela idealizasse um pouco a mãe como um tipo de princesa.

Um dia, minha menininha apareceu com um pergaminho enrolado.

"Papai, fiz pro senhor..."

"Ah é? O que desenhou desta vez?"

Ela apenas sorriu, e permaneceu ali, aguardando que eu o abrisse. Quando finalmente vi o desenho, fui tomado de grande emoção. Como aquilo era possível?

"Papai não gostou? Por que está chorando?" - ela me abraçou preocupada.

Na folha, como se estivesse diante de meus olhos, uma imagem como que captada das minhas melhores lembranças, estava Verônica, sorrindo para mim.

"Ficou lindo, filha..."

"É a mamãe... igual quando sonho com ela..." - Elora beijou meu rosto e saiu correndo, distraindo-se com suas brincadeiras.

* * *

_I don't know if you can see / Eu não sei se você pode ver _

_The changes that have come over me / As mudanças que acontecem em mim _

_These last few days I've been afraid / Nesses últimos dias eu estive meio receosa_

_That I might drift away / Que eu pude estar distante _

_I've been telling old stories / Eu tenho contado histórias antigas_

_Singing songs / Cantado canções _

_That make me think about where / Isso me faz pensar de onde _

_I come from / Eu venho _

_That's the reason why I seem, / Essa é a razão porque eu pareço, _

_So far away today / Assim tão distante hoje _

_Let me tell you that I love you / Deixe-me dizer: Eu Te Amo _

_That I think about you all the time / E que eu penso em você todo o tempo _

_Caledonia you're calling me __/ Caledônia, você está me chamando, _

_Now I'm going home. / Agora estou indo para casa. _

_But if I should become a stranger, / Mas se eu me transformar em uma desconhecida _

_Know that it would make me more than sad __/ Saiba que isso me faria mais do que triste _

_Caledonia's been everything I've ever had / Caledônia tem sido tudo que eu tive sempre. _

_Now I have moved and kept on moving__/ Agora que mudei e continuo mudando _

_Proved the points that I needed proving, __/ Provei os pontos que eu necessitei provar, _

_Lost the friends that I needed losing, __/ Perdi os amigos que eu necessitei perder, _

_Found others on the way __/ Tenho encontrado outros no caminho _

_I've kissed the fellas and left them crying, / Eu os beijei e os deixei chorando_

_Stolen dreams, yes there's no denying, / Os sonhos roubados que eles não vão negar. _

_I've travelled hard sometimes with conscious flying, / Eu viajei fortemente, às vezes com um vôo inconsciente, _

_Somewhere with the wind / Em algum lugar com o vento _

_Let me tell you that I love you / Deixe-me dizer: Eu Te Amo..._

_Now I'm sitting here before the fire / Agora me sento aqui perto do fogo_

_The empty room, the forest choir / O quarto vazio, o canto da floresta_

_The flames have cooled, don't get any higher / As chamas se esfriaram, não sobem mais_

_They've withered now they've gone __/ Se apagaram, se foram_

_But I'm steady thinking my way is clear __/ Mas eu tenho pensado, meu caminho é claro_

_And I know what I will do tomorrow, __/ E eu sei o que farei amanhã. _

_When hands have shaken, the kisses flowed, / Quando as mãos se agitarem, os beijos acontecerem, _

_Then I will disappear / Então eu desaparecerei _

**Música: Caledônia do grupo Celtic Woman, tema da Verônica. Quando DDT for para a TV, a banda gravará uma versão especial substituindo Caledônia por Avalon. He!**

* * *

**Guilherme**

Loreley ficava cada dia mais parecida com Morrighan. Claro, ela tinha muito de mim também, mas aqueles olhos e os cabelos roubavam toda a cena. E a marca de nascença no ombro de Morrighan, que eu considerava muito sedutora nela, também estava em Loreley. Um sinal pequeno e delicado em sua perna.

Além disso, aprendia tudo com tanta rapidez, que parecia até já saber antes que lhe disséssemos. Conseguia ler qualquer coisa, em qualquer língua. Além de ter um trato especial com as plantas.

Um dia, enquanto afiava minhas lanças, acidentalmente me cortei. Minha filha, que estava por perto, veio correndo com algumas folhas e um pouco de água para limpar o ferimento. E eu não tinha idéia de que ela conhecesse aquela planta.

Ao me tocar, tive certeza de ver sair, muito suavemente, uma pequena luz tal como em Morrighan quando cuidava de um doente.

Quando lhe perguntei como fizera aquilo. Ela deu de ombros, como se fosse a coisa mais natural da face da terra - "Mamãe me mostrou."

Eu já não tinha mais dúvidas desde que a vi, anos atrás, quando ia para Avalon. Agora, a confirmação: ela voltaria.

* * *

_Don't shed a tear for me / Não derrame nenhuma lágrima por mim _

_I stand alone / Eu continuo sozinha _

_This path of destiny / Essa trilha do destino _

_Is all my own / É toda minha _

_Once in the hands of fate / Uma vez nas mãos da sorte _

_There is no choice / Não há escolha _

_An echo on the wind / Um eco no vento _

_You'll hear my voice... / Você ouvirá minha voz _

_Some choose to fall behind / Alguns escolhem ficar para trás _

_Some choose to lead / Alguns escolhem conduzir _

_Some choose a golden path / Alguns escolhem a sorte dourada _

_Laden with greed / Carregados de avareza _

_But it's the noble heart / Mas é o coração nobre _

_That makes you strong / Que te faz forte _

_And in that heart, I'm with you all along... / E nesse coração, estou sempre com você_

_The olde village lanterne/ lanterna do velho povoado _

_Is calling me onward / Está me chamando para frente _

_Leading wherever I roam / Conduzindo onde quer que eu vá _

_The olde village lanterne / A lanterna do velho povoado _

_A light in the dark / Uma luz nas sombras _

_Bringing me closer to home... / Me levando para perto de casa..._

_So when you think of me / Então, quando pensar em mim _

_Do so with pride / Pense com orgulho _

_Honor and bravery / Honra e bravura _

_Ruled by my side / Regido ao meu lado _

_And in your memory / E na sua memória _

_I will remain / Eu continuarei _

_I will forever be within the flame... / __Eu estarei sempre nas chamas _

_Now at the journey's end / Agora que a jornada acabou _

_We've traveled far / Nós viajamos para longe _

_And all we have to show / E tudo o que temos para mostrar _

_Are battlescars / São os carros de batalha _

_But in the love we shared / Mas no amor que dividimos _

_We will transend / Nós iremos transcender _

_And in that love, our journey never ends... / E nesse amor, nossa jornada nunca acaba_

**Música: Village Lanterne do grupo Blackmore's night, tema de Morrighan.**

* * *

**Erick**

Eu havia feito uma promessa e nem por um instante sequer, pensei em não cumpri-la: levar flores para minha eterna amada, Verônica. Entretanto, voltar àquele lugar onde a vi com vida pela última vez foi mais difícil do que pensei, o que só me foi possível muito tempo depois.

Então, acompanhado por alguns avatares, voltei àquele lugar. Tudo estava exatamente como eu me lembrava, exceto, é claro, pela falta dos ramos que eu havia deixado. Olhei ao redor, respirando fundo e trazendo à mente as lembranças guardadas. Fechei os olhos momentaneamente. A presença de Verônica ali era tão insistente que quase tive a impressão de que ao abrir os olhos, eu a veria diante de mim.

Ficamos alguns dias ali até que entalhássemos naquela grande rocha onde Verônica havia descansado em seus últimos momentos, nossos símbolos, sendo que, ao centro, em destaque, estava representado o trion. Ao longo dos anos que se seguiram esculpimos toda a rocha.

Em outro momento, Elora e eu voltamos com muitas flores. Dei o primeiro passo, colocando sob a pedra um buquê de margaridas e outras flores de cores alegres que Verônica sempre gostou. Elora, soltando de minha mão, fez o mesmo.

"Acha que a mamãe vai gostar das minhas flores também?" - perguntou olhando para mim.

"Sua mãe tinha muito orgulho de você, querida. Tenho certeza de que ela está feliz com suas flores."

Suas mãozinhas pequenas tocaram a rocha, os dedinhos delineando o contorno dos desenhos. Então, tentou tocar o desenho do trion, mas não alcançava. Fui até ela, pegando-a no colo para que o alcançasse.

Elora retirou o trion de seu colar e o encaixou na pedra. Uma forte luz amarela saiu da rocha e, em uma questão de segundos, todos nós, inclusive os avatares, estávamos de volta a Avalon.

De alguma forma, aquele local havia se transformado em um portal para nossa casa.

* * *

Roxton e Malone apontaram suas armas ao ouvir o som do elevador que subia. Summerlee os acompanhou até a abertura na árvore.

"Senhora Layton!?!?!?" – falou Arthur não escondendo a surpresa.

"Como vai, professor Summerlee?" – ela sorriu cordialmente enquanto cumprimentava nominalmente casa um dos presentes – "Lorde Roxton. Já conheço o senhor Malone."

"Encantado, senhora." – sorriu cavalheirescamente o caçador.

"Gostaria de falar com Verônica, por favor."

"Ela, Marguerite e Challenger foram a Zanga. George nos mandou sinal por espelhos avisando que já estão no caminho de volta."

"Se incomodam se eu esperar?"

"Esta é sua casa, senhora." – Arthur foi rápido na resposta.

Sob os olhares curiosos dos homens, a protetora começou a andar pela casa. Já fazia anos que não entrava naquele local tão especial para ela. Para Thomas. Tocava os objetos com delicadeza, lembrando de momentos ali vividos. A saudade a invadiu ainda mais forte.

Foi até o gramofone e o fez funcionar. Mozart.

Olhou para a sala e, por alguns instantes, pareceu ver o marido e a filha, juntos, sentados na poltrona de vime. Verônica não se interessava muito em saber a respeito de reis, rainhas e princesas. Preferia aventuras, histórias de dinossauros, das tribos, das lendas do platô. Thomas lhe falava sobre o mundo lá fora. Escutando música, ele pegava a menina no colo e dançava com ela nos braços. Abigail caminhou lentamente pelos cômodos até chegar à biblioteca, passeando suavemente a mão pelos livros. Pegou um deles e abriu na página ainda marcada pelo tufo de cabelo loiro amarrado com uma fita.

"Verônica disse que este era o livro que a senhora estava lendo para ela quando foi embora. Pelo menos é disso que ela se lembra." – Ned informou.

"Sim." - sorriu virando-se para o jornalista – "É claro que ela já sabia ler muito bem, mas gostávamos de passar algum tempo juntas lendo uma para a outra." – a mulher colocou o livro no lugar.

Depois foi até a cozinha, origem de um aroma maravilhoso que saía do fogão.

"Não sou um excelente cozinheiro, mas faço uma ótima sopa." – sorriu Arthur – "Gostaria de experimentar?"

"Adoraria." – ela sorriu agradecendo a cadeira puxada por Roxton que, juntamente com Malone, juntou-se a eles.

"Sua filha é a melhor caçadora que conheço..." – sorriu ele completando em seguida – "...depois de mim, é claro."

Todos riram com a modéstia de John.

"Isso é mérito dela. Nem eu e nem Thomas nunca fomos bons caçadores."

Conversaram um pouco mais até que escutaram, mais uma vez, o som do elevador, para onde se dirigiram.

Abigail ficou ali, olhando a filha, praticamente ignorando a presença da herdeira, que foi a primeira a sair, e de Challenger, que vinha logo atrás, enquanto Verônica parecia incapaz de se mover. As duas ficaram paradas, se olhando sem saber o que fazer por algum tempo, até que a protetora quebrou o silêncio ao se dirigir a Marguerite e George.

"Olá, senhorita Krux. Professor Challenger. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-los."

"O prazer é meu, senhora Layton." – Marguerite queria conversar mais um pouco com aquela mulher de quem ouvira falar desde que chegara ao platô, mas sabia que não era a melhor hora.

Abigail aproximou-se de Verônica que, devagar, havia finalmente saído do elevador.

"Você cuidou muito bem da casa da árvore, filha." – As lágrimas caíam lentamente pelo rosto da jovem. Abigail sorriu afagando seu rosto.

"Não chore, querida, ou eu vou chorar também." – obviamente a protetora já não controlava a si mesma.

Verônica queria abraçá-la, falar alguma coisa. Dizer o quanto havia sentido a falta dela, o quanto havia esperado por aquele momento. Mas só conseguiu dizer uma coisa.

"Por que você foi embora, mãe?"

**FIM**

* * *

_**(tã... rã... rã... rã... rã... Musiquinha tema de TLW e letreiro de encerramento... tã... rã... rã... rã... rã)**_

**Vem aí... DDT6!!!!**

**Sabemos que vocês querem nos matar, mas antes que o façam, por favor... !!!! REVIEW!!!!!!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**TowandaBR diz: Sou inocente desta vez... BBBBBUUUUUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!**

**Lady K diz: Gente, a Towanda sempre teve desejos psicopáticos!!! Vcs vão acreditar nela??? Fala sério né!!! Ela matou todo mundo!!!!**

**TowandaBR diz: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! Quando eu mato eu assumo. Além do mais vc mesma disse, dona lady K, que quem controla meus surtos e publica as fics é você.**

**Lady K diz: Eu sei que foi você, Towanda! Eu tenho provas, eu filmei vc matando. E vc não quer assumir pq dessa vez foi uma chacina, é demais até mesmo para vc!**


End file.
